Injustice 3: The Rise of the Supervillians
by QuickShot1445
Summary: War is on the horizon as Superman prepare his army for the invasion against the Green Lateran Corp. With very little hope remaining and Batman under mind control, Supergirl and a mysterious man must untie what remind of the fallen Insurgent to defeat him and restore order to the world. However, with old and new wounds clashing, will it be enough? Or is Superman really invincible?
1. Prologue: 3 Months Later

**Prologue: 3 Months Later**

**A/N I have no idea why the heck am I writing this when I haven't even finish "Danny Phantom", "Tales of Richi", and even "H.E.R.O Unite". I'm going to regret this, I just know it. Anyhow, enjoy, please leave a review, and I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day.**

With the fall of Batman at the hand of Superman, the world once again is at Superman's mercy. Imprisoning his own cousin, Kara, and releasing all his "Regime", he, along with Wonder Woman and Black Adam quickly took over. Though what remain of the Insurgent, now with Flash and Green Lantern, try desperately to stand their ground, they soon realize they were no match for Brainiac Superman and Brainiac Batman. With no other option, they were forced to go into hiding.

Now, at the peak of power, and with an army at his command, Superman is only weeks away from unleashing them on the Green Lantern Corp. All the while, Kara watches helplessly from her cell on Stryker's Island.


	2. Chapter 1: Break-In and Break-Out

**Chapter 1: Break-In and Break-Out**

**A/N I'm having trouble with "H.E.R.O Unite" and I don't want to keep missing uploads. I know this isn't the same, but hopefully, you still like it. It's a side project until I can work on the "big project". Thanks you and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_Kara:_  
Walking around my cell, the heat from the red sun generators rendering me powerless, I kept an eyes on the door leading to my cell. As if on cue, the door open and Black Adam and Wonder Woman walk in.

"Kara," Wonder Woman starts, "It been a month once more. Have you reconsider your cousin's offer? If you do, you finally be out of that cage. Not just wasting your time until you die."

"I would rather die in here than help either of you two hurt innocent people," I scream back. "You can stop wasting your time here! I'm not changing my mind!"

"I told you she wouldn't," Black Adam yell, a streak of lightning pulsing through his right arm. "Let Superman transform her already! We wasted three long months talking! No more wasting time!"

"I agree," Wonder Woman says after awhile. "Sorry Kara, but look like you're going to be joining Batman. Tell him I say hi."

Feeling like someone had just froze me, I kept headstrong.

"It won't work," I scream, showing them my clench fist. "It won't work on me! You'll just be wasting more time! And beside, in order to do it, you'll have to take me out of this cage! And once I'm far enough away and fully recharge, I take both you down!"

"Maybe," reply Wonder Woman, crossing her arms, "But you won't take down Brainiac Superman. Or Brainiac Batman. Together, they're invincible. And they'll be performing the operation."

Instantly, as soon as she say those words, I felt my throat close and my limbs go numb. Force onto my knees, I let my head hang over.

"Pathetic girl," Black Adam said as he and Wonder Woman turn around to leave. "Superman and Batman should be here in no more than an hour. Once done, we can invade the Green Lantern Corp."

"Yes Black Adam! I'll call Superman right now."

Listening to their conversation until the end, when the door close, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I felt the tears leak out, watch them drop onto the ground through blurry vision.

"Uncle," I said, covering my mouth with my hands, "Aunt! Mom! Dad! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You send me here to protect Kal, and I couldn't do it! And now! And now! And now he leading an invasion! With the ship that destroyed our homeworld! You never should have send me! I should have die with you!"

"I wouldn't go that far," said a voice suddenly, startling me.

Wiping my eyes, I look around for whoever it was that was talking. Despite how close the voice sounded, I couldn't see anyone in my cell block. Only me and my reflection.

"Don't worry," the voice continue, "I'm here to help. Also, I'm right in front of you."

Turning my head back in front, I was surprise to see a man standing right in front of cell's control panel. The man wore a black shirt underneath a jacket with many pocket, some long brown pants and for some reasons, wore a pair of black and blue sunglasses.

"Who-Who are you," I ask, slowly getting up. "How did you get in here? Are you another one of my cousin's regimens, here to try and turn me?"

"Who I am is not important," the man quickly reply, his attention focus entirely on the control panel. Typing so fast, I couldn't hardly keep track of his hands, he continue talking.

"How I get in here is also not important. Also, no, I am not one of Superman's regimes. I seem those losers around and quite frankly, I rather not be one of them."

About to ask more questions, I lost my focus on the man when I heard something go off around me. Looking up, I saw all the red sun lights goes out, my prison cell going dark.

"It'll be awhile before you recharge. It'll be a shorter while before reinforcement realize the lights are off and come charging in here. We need to move fast."

Walking from the panel to my cell's window, he somehow shatter the whole thing with a simple kick, the wall of glass surrounding me breaking apart.

Paralyze and stun by the man's simple feat, I was taken by surprise when he offer me his hand.

"Come on," he said, snapping his fingers together. "If you rather be back in your cell than outside, I'll gladly fix it and leave. I got no problem with that."

Staring at the man, I nodded my head and took his hand. Clenching his fist around my, he then started leading me away, from the cell where I spend three months listening to my cousin conquer the planet.

Somehow forcing the giant metal door off its hinges and tossing it aside, all without touching it, the man guide me through the prison. Flawlessly navigating his ways through, we somehow manage to avoid all the guards running around. Ducking and hiding in small gaps in the wall and around corners, we made it all the way to the outer courtyard of Stryker's Island.

"Wait," I yell, pulling the man's hand back. "Wait! Wait!"

"What," the man asks, his grip tighten. "You have a pebble in your shoe or something? Well that's going to be the least of your problem in about five minutes. Give or take four minutes!"

"No! I-I think I got some of my power back. Here, watch!"

Pulling free of the man's hand, I focus a bit and took a deep breath. Staring at the big, bright, yellow sun in the sky, I jump into the air. Landing back on the ground, I took a few more jumps before it finally happen! Hovering in the air, I look back at the man.

"I did it," I scream, on the verge of tears. "I got my powers back!"

"Hey," the man scream, clapping his hands together before pulling them apart. "Swell! Awesome! By the way, Black Adam is coming up behind you!"

"What?"

Looking behind me, I had only a second to see Black Adam before he shove me into the ground!

"Kara," Black Adam said, lifting me into the air by my throat. "I do not know you escape your cell, but I do know-AAAHHHH!"

Grabbing Adam by the back of his shirt collar, he pick him and threw him over himself! Holding onto me the whole time, I too was threw into the ground!

"Kara," the man said, dropping down to help me to my feet. "Listen. From the looks of it, you're still recharging, but we don't have time to just stay here and wait for you to reach full power. Beside Black Adam, there's also Nightwing coming up from our rears and Cyborg coming from our left. Wonder Woman was with Black Adam but since she not here, my guess is that she's flying to fetch Superman and Batman. You take care of Nightwing! I got Cyborg and Black Adam!"

Before I could say anything, the man left me. Running toward Cyborg, just as he turn his right arm into an arm cannon and fire! Jumping over the blast, the man roll across the ground for a bit before tackling Cyborg.

My eyes glue to the man as he swing his fist and punch Cyborg across the face, I was startle when something struck and electrocuted me!

"_AAAHHHH_," I scream, dropping to the ground once more. Looking behind me, I saw Nightwing, his stun batons on and crackling with power.

"_Kara_," he yell, twirling the batons in his hands. "_I don't know how you got out, but I'll tell you this! You're going back in your cell right now!__"_

"Don't...think...so..."

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, I then blown Nightwing away! He try desperately to hold on, letting go of his batons and grabbing onto the ground, but it was no use. Trembling away, I pick myself up and walk over to him.

"Lets see you use that trick again," I said, bring up my fists. Picking himself up, Nightwing got into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry," Nightwing said, "I got a whole bag of tricks!"

Reaching into his pocket, Nightwing threw at me some sort of "boomerang", a small flashing red light on each of them. Taking a guess what they were, I cross my arms and block them just as they explodes!

Covering me in smokes, I couldn't do anything when Nightwing charge at me. Jumping into the air, he spun around and kick me in the head, forcing me to the ground. Raising his retrieved stun baton, he was about to hit me, but before he could, I grab foot and flip him completely over.

"Ooooffff," he yells, hitting the ground. While getting up, I charge at him and grab his neck collar. Lifting him high into the air, I was about to toss him far away, but as I pull back my arm, he stab me with his baton! Electricity rushing through my body, I was force to drop him and back away. Still suffering from the stun baton, I couldn't do anything when Nightwing did a spin kick and kick me in the head! Stumbling around, I was still able to stop him when he brought his hands together and try to swing his batons at me.

Blocking the attack with my right arms, I took in a huge breath and exhale! Literally blowing Nightwing away, he bounce up and down the ground like a ball until finally stopping. Getting back up in only a matter of seconds, he brought his batons together to form a staff! Twirling it around for a bit, he then charge at me once more. Waiting til he got close enough, I try to take him out with a right hook, swinging my arm with enough power to knock down a brick wall!

"What the," I say as Nightwing jump over my right hook! While in mid-air, he drop something red and small in front of me. I didn't have long to see what it was before it then explode in my face and knock me to the ground.

"_Aaaaarrrggghhh!_"

Feeling weaker all of a sudden, I couldn't do anything when Nightwing stomp on my hand.

"Red sun grenade," he says, putting the tip of his staff against my chin. "A lot like a real red sun, only this one can fitted in a pocket."

Raising his staff high into the air, he try slamming it down onto me. However, thinking fast, I use whatever power I had left to burn my staff out of Nightwing's hands! Screaming and stepping back as he look at his burnt hands, I got up and punch him face before grabbing him and slamming him against the ground, successfully knocking him out!

Dropping to my knees exhausted, I was startle when someone grab my arm!

"Easy," the man says, putting up his hands. "Easy there! Come on! You can't rest yet. More will be here shortly. We must leave and gather allies."

"Allies," I repeat, the man wrapping my arm around him and carry me through the courtyard. "You mean, like Flash and Green Lateran?"

"Sure. Hold on."

Reaching the gated perimeter of the courtyard, the man stick out his hand and then, somehow, the metal fence vanish completely, leaving behind a wide hole in it.

"Hold on. Again."

Bending down, he pick me up completely, my legs hanging over his arms. Jumping through the hole and into the ocean below, I was surprise when the two of us landed in a speedboat. Placing me down in one of the seat, he then walk over to the control and start the boat.

"Hold on. For a third time. You're heading to Gotham City."

"Gotham City? Why?"

"Because that's where we'll find Barry."


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Chapter 2: Reunion  
****A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Kara:  
_Watching as the man toss a flare onto the boat, the boat quickly caught on fire.

"Don't worry," the man says, walking away from the burning boat. "It's not my. It's Batman."

"Batman," I say, running to catch up with him as he walk onto the Gotham's pier.

"Yeah Batman. You know. Tall. Moody. Guy in giant bat costume. Currently under your crazy cousin's control. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"Yeah I know who Batman is. What I don't know is how you got his boat!"

"Funny thing about begin under mind control. You don't exactly take note of stolen things that aren't important to your master. For a man who can fly, a boat is nothing but a floating piece of metals."

Strolling now through the empty streets of Gotham City, I couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. Like someone would try and jump us or maybe one of Superman's Regime would find us and try and take us out. Clutching my fists the whole time we walk, I still on high alert.

"Don't worry," the man says, crossing a street without stopping. "No one here. At else, not now. Why do you think it's okay for you to walk through the street in a prison uniform."

Remembering what I was wearing, I look down at my clothes.

"After Brainiac's invasion and the fall of Batman to Superman, not a whole lot of people lived here anymore. It's practically an abandon city. Make for the kind of place to hide out when there's bounty for your head in your city."

"There's a bounty on the Flash's head?"

"Put on by Superman himself. Anyone who can capture Barry alive will be given a million dollar. Courtney of Batman of course."

"But wait! Would people really turn Barry in? I mean, after he helped stop Brainiac's invasion."

"Lucky for old "Flashy", no. Central City's citizens still wouldn't turn him in. That's why on top of the 1,000,000 dollar, there's also the 20 Regimes that constantly scout the city looking for him. Fearing for him and the people, he moved here. Along with a few others."

"Others?"

Stopping for the first time since our arrival in the city, he then point up. Above him were what look like old train tracks, the supports to them looking rusted as heck.

"What," I ask, looking at the tracks. "What about the train tracks?"

Looking back down to the man, I was horrified to see him gone, vanish from where I last saw him standing. About to have a panic attack, I calm down once I look back up and saw him climbing the rusted supports. Taking a deep breath, I flew to his side. Surprisingly a fast climber, the man was already on top of the tracks when I caught up to him.

"Shouldn't be long now," the man says, crossing his arms and looking over the railings.

"Shouldn't be long now? Wait, what? What are you talking about? What are we waiting for?"

"Not 'what" but "who". "Who" begin the whole reason we're here. "Who" begin a invaluable part to my plan. 'Who" also begin right there."

Nudging his head toward the street, I look just in time to see a red blur run across from one building to the next. It was only for a second, but I still saw it.

"Barry," I say, about to fly over to him but stop when the man grab my hand and pull me down. Wanting to know what was up, he slam his hand against my mouth before I could ask.

"Ssshhhh. Don't move. Be silent. We're about to have company."

Bringing up his hand, something dark and black coming boiling out of it, encasing us in no time. As soon as we were covered in it, the man let me go.

"Don't worry. Invisibility goo. We can see them. They can't see us. Oh, and before you ask who "they" are."

Nudging his head toward the sky, I saw two people flying over us and toward Barry.

"Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. Must have seen the red blur too. Way to be sneaky Bar."

"We going help him! Barry's strong, but I doubt he can take these two by himself."

"Well we're about to see. They already entering the building."

"What!"

Turning back to the building, I saw Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl kick down the door and then walk right in.

"Flash!"

Getting ready to fly over there as fast as I could, the man once again grab my hand and force me down. As he force me down, he then stuck out his hand and made a large blue oval on the tracks.

"This way faster Supergirl," he say, jumping into the oval, his grip still on my hand.

_Flash:  
_"_Oooooiiiiii_," I say as Hawkgirl swung her mace at me. Hitting me directly in the leg, I roll over and hit the wall.

"Give it up Flash," Wonder Woman says, standing before me, all up and mighty. "You know you can't win against us. Give up peacefully, and we give you a second chance. A second chance to be one of us."

"You mean a Regime," I say in between breath. "Thanks, but I already got a second chance from Batman. And keeping that one!"

Pushing my against the wall, I launch myself past Wonder Woman and to Hawkgirl. Swiping her mace from her, I then did a U-turn and hit Wonder Woman with the mace. Doing another U-turn, I ran back and, still time, hit Hawkgirl. Repeating this over and over again, I keep at it something happen and I slip, the mace dropping out of my hand.

"Never get old," says Killer Frost as she walk into the room, fog falling from her hand. Continuing with her "introduce", she shot at me. Trying to get away but slipping on the trail of ice she made, I couldn't do anything when she froze me, leaving only my head open.

"Sorry Flash," says Hawkgirl as she pick up her mace and walk over to me. "There are no third chances."

Raising her weapon high into the air, I squeeze my eyes shut and turn away. Expecting to hear the sound of ice cracking any seconds now, I was startle when, instead, I heard the sound of metal hitting wood.

_Kara(Supergirl):_  
"What the," says Killer Frost as she turn around to see the man hit her with his bow. Taking the full impact in the head, she stumbling around before getting another hit and then a kick to the stomach and onto the ground.

"No third chances, uh", the man repeats, putting his bow over his shoulder. "Well then. Apparently, neither of you have ever two play baseball. Let me tell you one thing about baseball. When the pitcher toss a ball, the person hitting will get a strike if he doesn't' hit it. Three strikes and you're out."

Looking at each other for a bit, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl got into fighting stance, both looking more than ready to take out the man. The man, however, look unphase by the two, simply pull out something from his pocket. Tossing it high into the air, he then took out an arrow and shot it at Wonder Woman.

Despite blocking it with his bracelets, the arrow burst into goo and got all over her wrist, binding them together.

"Strike 1", the man says, ducking to the left as Hawkgirl rush him. Firing off another arrow at the back of Hawkgirl, it burst into more goo and glue her wings together.

"Strike 2. And strike-"

Taking a step back to let whatever he pulled from his pocket hit the ground, he smile.

"3."

"_Aaaaahhhhhh_," we all scream as a massive wave of black fog rush everyone, blanketing the whole area and making it impossible to see! Even with my X-rays vision, I couldn't see anything! Wanting to inhale the fog, I began inhale, only to stop when someone grab my wrist.

"Please don't inhale this Kara," the man says, "This stuffs isn't exactly, uuuuhhhh, "non-lethal" if you stay in it for too long. Don't worry though. I can see through it just fine. Grab hold and follow me."

Clutching onto the man's hand, he once again guide me flawlessly through, like when we were back on Stryker's Island. Reaching the Flash in no time, he drop to his knee and place his hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Barry Allen. Don't not worry, we are here to help. Grab my hand and I'll guide you out of here!"

"What," Barry yell, his hands rubbing against his eyes. "Who-Who are you! What is this stuffs!"

"Okay well I try," the man then says, turning back to face me. Without any warning, he then wrap his arm around Barry's waist! Despite his struggle, the man keep his grip and carry the two of out the building. Kicking open the door, he then left us on the sidewalk before going back into the building.

"Stay there," he says, entering the fog. "I'll be right back."

Pounding my chest and coughing, I regain enough strength to check on Barry.

"Barry," I says, in between lighter coughs. "Are-Are you-Are you okay?"

"Kar-Kara," Barry says, also pounding his chest and coughing. "How-How are-How are you-here? Who is that?"

Trying to come up with an answer to that last question, I forgot completely about it when someone came crashing through one of the building's window, landing not too far from us.

"Killer Frost," I say, recognizing the purple and blue skin with white hair. Looking back at Barry, I was startle once more when two more bodies came flying out! "Wonder Woman! Hawkgirl!"

"Don't worry," the man yells, walking back out. "They're knock out! Not dead! They _would be dead _if we left them in there, but I figure, out of the "kindness" of my dead heart, I do them a solid. 'Course, I did punch all of them really hard. So a "semi-solid". Okay. Come on everyone. Let's go."

Reaching down to pick up Barry, he wrap Bar's arm around his head.

"Kara. Are you okay to walk by myself? Arms kind of full at the moment."

Nodding, the three of us made our escape.


	4. Chapter 3: Car Trouble

**Chapter 3: Car Trouble**

**A/N For FuryanJedi13, and any else who is wondering who the "man" helping Kara, I unfortunately cannot tell you since that is a spoilers. You will just have to read the story, enjoy it, and find out along the way. Thanks you.**

_Barry:  
_"My god," the guy says, dragging me along. "How much do you weight Tubby! Aw man, I know you speedster need to eat a lot, but you also need to run a lot! You don't do much of the latter, do you!"

"Shut up," I yell, pushing myself off the guy. Stumbling around for a bit, I regain my footing and got into a fighting stance. "Okay! Answer me this "buddy"! Who the heck are you! What the heck was that black stuffs! Are you a Regime?"

"Not important. Will tell you later. No. Now, if you'd excuse me."

Bumping me aside, he walk right up to a nearby car and smash the window open with his elbow! Unlocking it, he somehow quickly hotwire it, the engine coming to life in a matter of seconds.

"Get in," he order, pointing his thumb toward the backseat.

"What? Why? I have super speed!"

"And Kara can fly. So what? What's your point? Get in."

"I can outrun this car and any other car! Beside, I'm not getting in the car with you! Not until you tell me your name or what you want!"

"What I want is for you to get your _stupid butt get in this car before someone see us! Someone that could __possibly__ cause us a few issues!_"

"Too late," Kara says, grabbing our attention and pointing toward the end of the street, where a venomous Bane stood, his muscles looking more like boulders than actually muscles.

"For the record", declares the man, bringing up his index finger. "I blame this on you Speedy."

"_Flash_," Bane scream, his voice echoing throughout the street. "_Before I hand you over to Superman, I will break your back! And your too Kara!_"

"_Hey_," the man scream suddenly, actually startling Flash and I. "_You can break Bar's back, but if you break Kara, I break your! Along with every nerves in your juiced body!_"

Getting out of the car, he slam the door shut with so much force, it cause the other three windows to scatter too.

"Uuuhhhh, we find a new one."

"_No time_," Barry yells, pointing toward a running Bane, his footsteps causing earthquakes as they happen. Swinging his massive fist as soon as he got close enough, the three of us manage to dodge it, Kara flying away, the man jumping, and me running. Putting my power to use, I ran around Bane to get at his venom tubes. Grabbing onto one, I pull on it as hard as I could, but for some reasons, it wouldn't come off.

"Hahaha," chuckle Bane as he grab my arm and threw me over him. "I've fallen for that trick too many times already. Reinforced tubing. Even your friend, Green Arrow, can't cut them."

"But maybe I can," Supergirl says, her eyes glowing a bright red. About to shoot off a beam, Bane pull something from his pocket and threw it at Kara.

"Don't worry Kara, I didn't forget about you. Haha. Here, from you prima."

The thing, as it turn out, was a piece of kryptonite, the radiation from it already weakening Kara. Falling to her knees, her eyes lost their glows.

"Aaaaaaahh."

"Kara," I yell, trying to reach her but begin short a few feet. While still trying to reach her, I had a large shadow cast over me. Bane, towering over me with one arm pinning me against the ground, was pulling back his other arm as far back as he could. About to punch me, his arm moving forward only a tiny bit, lights came on suddenly and caught his attention.

"Que," he says, looking up just in time to see the hood of the car that ran right into him, knocking him down and freeing me.

"Don't worry", the man says, peeking out the window. "We're getting a new one so what happen to this one doesn't matter."

His head disappearing back into the car, he back up for a bit, before zooming forward. Bane, still recovering from the attack, was powerful as the man once more ram into him! Falling onto the hood and before off, the man then stop, the tires coming to a skidding stop!

Backing up, the man may have hit Bane, but not with enough speed! Despite hitting him in the chest, Bane withstood it and grab the car by it's trunk! Rising it high into the air, the man then jump out, doing a barrel roll before landing a few feet away.

"Hahaha," chuckle Bane, "What is the pequeno man going to do now? Without his car?"

"This," the man says, turning around to run away.

"What," I yell as I watch the man run to a corner before disappearing. "I knew I couldn't trust that guy! I knew that guy would betray us! I knew that guy was-What is that!"

Looking all around, I try to find the source of a loud beeping! The beeping, whatever it is, seem to get be louder and louder, also faster and faster.

Following my ears, I turn toward the car Bane still had in his hands.

"Barry," Kara says, getting up and shoving me behind her. "Get down!"

The car, turning into a massive fireball, blown Bane completely away and sent him flying all the way to the other side of the street, causing an earthquake as he landed and smoke to rise. After awhile, the smoke faded and reveal a smoking, twitching, knock-out Bane.

"Wow," I says, slowly getting up as I look back at the now destroyed and burning wreck that once was a car. "That was a strong bomb."

Still staring at the wreck, I forgot about it when Kara then fell to the ground!

"Kara," I yell, catching her just in time. "Kara!"

"Krypt-Kryptonite," Kara moan, her skin looking pale and her voice almost nothing. Lifting a weak finger, she points at the piece of kryptonite Bane threw earlier. Fading unconscious, I quickly had to adjust to the sudden weight. Thinking fast, I was about to just kick the kryptonite as far away as I could and then carry Kara somehow safe. Winding up my foot, I was about to kick it, when the sound of a revering engine coming closer and closer stop me.

"What the," I say, looking just in time to see the Batmoblie came to a skidding stop, a foot away from hitting me.

"The Batmoblie," I though, feeling a jolt of joy. "Batman?"

"No," says a familiar voice as the top of it open and the man came jumping out. "I like to think to Batman is more social than I am. For one, he had allies that don't distrust him."

"Distrust him? What? No! No! No-"

"Hey," he yells, snapping fingers right in my face. "Listen. Shut up and put Kara in the Batmobile. Then, get in yourself. Unless you rather run."

Walking away for a second, I just stood still for a second, before reluctantly doing as the man says. Gently placing Kara in one of the backseat, I then took the front passenger seat.

"Time to go," the man says, hoping in and driving away.


	5. Chapter 4: Bird of Prey

**Chapter 4: Bird of Prey**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Flash:_  
"How did you get this," I say, looking all over at the computer and controls of the _Batmobile! Batman's actually batmobile, with a picture of bat smack right on the steering wheel!_

"Not important," the man reply, pulling from his pocket the piece of kryptonite. "Oh and before you start to freak out. Yes, this is kryptonite, but no, it ain't for Kara. It's for Superman."

Pushing a button on the control panel, part of the it flip out and reveal a small, black box.

Opening it, the man then threw the kryptonite in, before the control panel flip back to normal.

"Lead box. It'll protect Kara from the effect of the radiation. Now, I'm sure you have a lot of question. I, on the other hand, have only one. I'll trade you my one for your ten."

"My ten?"

"Your ten questions that I will or will not answer. Most likely, _will not._"

"Okay, 1st question. Who the heck are you? How did you get the batmobile! Batman's batmobile! What was that gas from before! Who the _heck are you!_ What did you save me from Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Killer Frost before! What is Kara doing here! Isn't she supposed to be on Stryker's Island! Did you rescue her! _Who the heck are you!_"

"You still have one question remaining."

"_What?_"

"That was only nine questions. You still have one more. For the records, you ask me who I am three times. I'm _counting_ these three questions."

"_Who are you! Why are you helping us! What do you get out of this!_"

"Four questions, and I ain't asking those last two. That's twelve total. I only agree to ten. Anyhow, to answer question 1, 4, 9, and 10, who I am is not important. I got the batmoblie after hacking into the "Batwave", Batman's personal radio frequently that he used on everything. That's gas from before is a modified mixture of knock-out and tear gas. Will knock-out and blind anyone who is exposure to it. Superman included. Lethal if ever inhale in large portion.

"Superman included," I repeat.

"I saved you from "Moe", "Larry", and "Curly" because you are a vital part to my plan."

"_Wait! What plan!_"

"_Shut up and let me answer the first ten question you stupid son of a bastard_", the man yells, slamming on the brake all of a sudden and launching me forward. My head slamming into the windshield, before falling back down when the man slam back down on the gas.

"Kara is here because I rescued her from Stryker's Island, where she's suppose to be but isn't. Yes, I did rescue her. Now, for your part of my trade."

"My part of the trade?"

"I will slam on the brake again and watch you crack your skull against the windshield! Do not make me! Just give me the communicator Green Lateran give you!"

"The communicator? What? No way! How do you know about that! No one but Insurgency members should know about the-"

"The communicator that Hal Jordan give you so that you can alert him about the upcoming invasion! Yes! I know about the communicator! Hal give it to him just before leaving for Oa! It's modified to specific frequently that only you can reach by vibrating! I need it! Well, I need you to rely a message to Hal! Tell him that-_Nevermind!_"

Turning the wheel and taking such a sharp turn that slam me against the window, I saw a blockade of Regime soldier, tanks, and even a few Regime themselves."

"_We're taking a detour_," the man screams, zooming forward. "They blocking the way to others! We can't lead any of the Regime to any of the Insurgent members! Not Harleen or Catwoman or Blue Beetle! Also, before you ask, _yes_, I know who the Insurgent members are! And I know how they are tracking us! Barry, your armpit!"

"Excuse me?"

"_Your armpit._"

Lifting one hand off the wheel, the man then raise his arm, his palm against the ceiling. Not exactly understanding it, but feeling comply to follow, I copy him. Very slowly, I raise my arm until my palm with also against the ceiling. As I flatten my hand, I notice something on my armpit.

"A tracker," I says, grabbing and examining it. "How-"

"A few days ago, you were in Starlight City, meeting up with Green Arrow to discuss plans to rescue Kara. Beat you to the punch by the way. While leaving, you ran into a trap set up by Brainiac Batman."

"I did? But I don't remember running into trap!"

"It wasn't a trap to capture you, but instead for you to lead them to the Insurgency. While leaving, a powerful yet silent gun placed near the city's exit shot you with the tracker. You most likely didn't feel it because you were running. The trackers lead them right to you, but luckily, not any of the members. After your meet-up with Queenie, you been checking on missing hidden supplies scatter through Gotham City. How do you think the three stooges found you?"

"Is that how you and Kara find me also?"

"Uuhh, no. I'm actually the one that been stealing your hidden supplies. Moving them to my hideout before any of Superman's goonies can find them."

About to ask what he meant by "my hideout", I forgot about the question when some nearby trash cans suddenly came slamming into us.

"Speaking of goonies, here come one now. Flash, don't suppose you know anything about Raven? Like a certain weakness or something?"

Pushing a button on the control panel once more, a screen come on, revealing a whole army of Regime's trucks and tanks chasing us, with Raven flying above all of them. Raven's hands cover in black magic, she grab a lamppost and rip it from the ground, before tossing it at us! Swerving out of the way, the man manage to duck it!

"Barry! I need you to take out Raven! Now!"

"Wait what! I can't take out Raven! I can't fly!"

"Yeah, well get creative! In case you haven't notice, Kara still isn't at a 100%!"

To prove his point, he then nudge toward Kara, who was still in the backseat. Twitching and moaning every now and then, she look like a ghost with her pale skin.

"All that time on Stryker's Island, and with Bane's stupid chuck of kryptonite, Kara's body is taking longer to recharge than I thought. Listen Barry, she need our help. While you ground that bird, I take out the soldiers. I know I haven't exactly done much to earn your trust, but Kara should always have it. Can she rely on you?"

"Always," I says, open the door and jumping out! Keeping up with the batmobile, I turn as soon as we came to an intersection, turning right while he continue straight. As "planned" I guess, Raven follow after me while the soldiers went after the man and Kara.

"Flash," Raven screams, her voice sounding like nails against a chalkboard. "Surrender now! You cannot escape me!"

Aiming her magic at me, a large, black outline of crow appear before me, forcing me to stop. The outline, taking a solid form, came flying toward me! Dodging to my right, it flew right past me! The second it did, I punch it over and over as fast as I could, my hands turning into blur! Magic feathers flying up as it drop to the ground before vanishing completely, I then focus all my attention on Raven.

"Flash," chuckle Raven as she come slowly flying in, eventually hovering a few feet off the ground. "You should have kept running! Once I capture you for Superman, that'll be one last Insurgency members.

"No," I say, bringing up my fists. "Raven, it's time to stop running."

The first to attack, Raven try latching onto me via her magic. An eerie black glow wrapping itself around my legs, I was first pick up, before begin toss back to the ground!

"Iiiaaa," I say as my back hit the ground. My visions a little hazy, I shook it off. And the magic too. Vibrating as fast as I could, the magic around my legs broke, and Raven stumble back a little.

Rolling over and getting up, I ran half a circle and punch Raven repeatedly in her back before running around to uppercut her! Flying for a bit, she regain her footing! Blocking my next attack, she blast me in the chest and sent me flying back! While on the ground, she grab me and throw me over her!

"A little too slow Flash," jokes Raven as she conjuer a small ball of magic in between her hands.

"Just a little out of practice," I reply, getting up and wiping my mouth. "But don't worry. I'm think I just finish."

Raven, her eyes glowing, fire at me the small ball of magic in her hands. Not wanting to know what it was going to do, I dodge under it and ran to Raven as fast as I could. Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down, I then punch her in the stomach over and over _and over_ again! Lightning in my eyes, I grab her shoulders once more and punch her across the face!

Watching splits fly out of her mouth in speed motion, I grab her by her cloak this time and begin spinning around! A twister forming as I spin, I toss her right into a building, cracks appearing all over her as she slam against it. Leaving a dent in the wall as she fell, she slowly got back up and aim her magic as me. Stun, as to how anyone could have survive that, I was beyond relief when she fell back to the ground, the magic vanishing.

Dropping to my knees and hands and taking in massive gulps of airs, I swallow the last gulp and got up.

"Now, how to find Kara and the guy? Whoever he is."

While thinking up a plan, I heard what sounds like a bulldozer wrecking down a building, and saw it too. Not too far in the distance, I saw part of the Gotham's train track fall onto the streets, a blanket of smokes erupting where were its landed. Thinking up a new plan, I ran to the fallen train track as fast as I could.

_Kara:_  
"Yeah," yells the man from the batmobile. "I think that'll catch Flashy's attention. Come on! Get in!"

Dropping back into the front passenger seat, I buckle up and grab onto the handle above the door


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Together

**Chapter 5: Getting Together**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Kara:  
"_Hey Flash," I say, waving as I watch the man pull up beside him. Opening the window to the batmobile, the man then points to the backseat.

"Sorry, but Kara got shotgun."

Hopping into the back, the man close the window and step on the gas.

"You know," Barry says, "You could have just call me. You didn't have to bring down an entire section of the Gotham's railways!"

"Oh no," the man reply, waving a hand in the air. "I hope the people of Gotham City don't riot against Kara and I for taking down some tracks so old a drizzle would make them topple over! And oh no, I hope _Batman_ isn't going to come out from the shadow and give me a mean look, you know, after he done begin _mind control _by Superman. And oh no, I hope that-"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm just saying, begin a superhero and all, we tend to try and avoid destruction."

"Well too bad "superhero" 'cause from where I'm sitting right now, it look like we're the villains this time."

"What do mean by "we're the villains this time"," Barry asks.

"I mean we beat up a few "superhero", stole a few cars here and there, and destroyed an entire section of train tracks to take down an army of loser coppers!"

"Coppers," I ask.

Shaking his head, he continue.

"Police officers. Sorry, it's a bad habit. Listen, as much as I would like continue with this very, very useless conversation, we have a very long list of "to-do", starting with getting to the Insurgency Base. There's one here in Gotham. In the old sewer system. Barry, if you ask me how I know, I will kill you. I will literally _kill _you. Just sit there, shut up, and don't bother me. Also, call Hal. Tell him to meet us at the Insurgency Base."

Barry looking at me for a sec, I nod my head. Pulling out from his pocket what I assume is the communicator, a small, square-shaped radio, he starts vibrating his hand, both the hand and communicator turning into a blur. A moment later, the radio's antenna lit up, a small faded light coming to life.

"Hal," Barry says, looking at me. "Hal, it's Barry. Are you there?"

"Barry," Hal reply through the radio. "Barry, is everything okay? How's wrong? Is the invasion coming?"

"No! No! No! It's not about the invasion! At least, not yet. Listen, can you meet me at the base in Gotham? It's important!"

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"And there one "to-do" gone. Now, if we continue at this rate, we should be done with hundreds by dinner of next two months. Ah, we're here. Hold on!"

Turning off the street and falling into an almost empty canal, the man speeds up and heads right for a brick wall!

Bracing for a crash, I was beyond surprise when part of the wall actually pull back on itself and then was pull up! Driving right through the small gap in the wall, we find ourselves in complete darkness, the gap covering itself back up.

"Wwwwhhoooo," the man says before coughing. "Sorry, another force of habit. Just wait for it."

"For what exactly?"

"Harleen."

As soon as the man says "Harleen", bright lights came on, blinding me temporary! Shielding myself with my hands, I quickly adjust to the lights, just in time to see some sticks of dynamites drop onto us!

"_Kara_," the man yells, opening the window on the batmobile and letting the dynamites into it, and _onto drop of us!_ "_Take a deep breath and blow!_"

Understanding the plan now, I took a deep breath and blow at the sticks of dynamites, not only freezing them in ice but also blowing out the fuse. Despite the defuse bombs, our trouble wasn't over.

Turning my head as soon as I heard some barkings, I scream and fell back when I saw a pack of vicious dogs running up to the batmobile, drools overflowing and teeth looking more like draggers.

Catching me in his arms, the man look at me before looking at the dogs.

"Don't worry. Last I checked, you're tough skin. It's Barry and me they after. Speaking of which. Uh, hey Barry, anytime you wanted tell Harleen to stop would be swell."

Getting up from the backseat, Barry stood high and look at the lights.

"Harleen," he starts, "Stop! It's me! Flash!"

"Oh really," a voice asks, the source of it hard to pinpoint since it seem to be bouncing all over. "Are you really the "Flash" or did Superman finally brainiac you! Answer the question Speedy!"

"It's really me Harleen, and I'll prove it. Despite all the fights we lose, the friends we lost, and the moments gone, we can always look to a new day."

Beside the barking of the dogs, there was silence for a moment, before a loud whisper.

"Down boys, they with us. Or at least, one of them is with us. Hey, is that Supergirl with you? In the batmobile?"

The lights dimming to a more bearable level, I find myself in what look like a circus. The walls were a dark, yet colorful stripes pattern colors and all around were what look like things you find in a circus: bright spotlights, seats surrounding where the ringmaster would stand, and even a cannon.

"Glad to see you," says Harleen from on top the spotlights, her legs swinging and clearly chewing bubble gums. "And look at who you bring to the base! Supergirl! Well I be darn! I had my doubt on whether or not you and Lantern would actually break her out! You know how Supe is about his little cousin!"

"Yeah," Flash says, climbing out of the backseat and into the circus. "About that. Lantern and I weren't the ones who rescue Kara. It was him."

"For the record," the man reply, also climbing out. "I have a name."

"What is it?"

"Why the heck would I tell you? Hey Harleen, how's life?"

The dogs growling when he got close to them, he stood still and reveal to them his palm. Somehow, that made the dogs stop growling altogether. Now, replacing the growling, drooling dogs are a pair of happy, smiling dogs with their tongues hanging outside their mouth?

"Hey," scream Harleen from above, "How you do that? My hyenas only listen to me!"

"Well now they also listen to me. And speaking of listening, it's time for you to listen to me. Where is Selina?"

"Selina?"

"Yes Selina! You know, Catwoman? You two have been hiding since Batman got his butt kicked three months ago! "

"What," Harleen screams, jumping off from the lights and walking right up to the man.

"What do you mean "it's moving day"? I ain't moving from here! And neither is Selena! Nevermind! Call the others, we're having a meeting."

"What? A meeting? Others? What? Flash, who the heck is this guy?"

"I have no idea," Barry reply, walking away.

"Where are you going," I ask, looking around.

"To get some foods. I'm starving."

"Swell," the man says, "More weight."

Hearing a groan as he walk away, I turn back to the man and Harleen.

"So are you going to call the others or not," the man says, crossing his arms. "It wasn't easy bringing both Kara and Barry here."

"Okay, first off," Harleen screams, shoving a finger into the man's chest. "Who are you? Second off, who the heck are you! And third off, no one tell me what to do in my lair! Especially in my lair!"

"Your lair suck by the way," the man comments. "Well, not suck, but is very, very creepy."

Turning and lending toward me, he whisper.

"I'm not the only one creep out. Right?"

Shrugging my shoulders, he turn back to face Harleen.

"Well," Harleen says, "Are you going to tell me who the heck you are?"

"No. Are you going to call the others? Green Arrow? Black Canary? Firestorm? Blue Beetle? We called Lantern already. He'll be here shortly. I think."

"You called Lantern already? How?"

"With the communicator he gave Flash awhile ago. I have it right here."

Pulling from his pocket, he reveal to all of us the communicator Flash had!

"What the," says Barry as he come walking back, patting his back pocket. "How-How did you get that! I used it only for a few seconds, and-and you won't even that close when I did used it!

"Ahh but I was near when you got out. P.S, you got a bit of sauce of your suit."

Tapping the chest, Barry then look down and saw a bit of mustard on it.

"Harleen, are you need to know is that I'm on your side. I'm here to help restore justice and peace and order and all that other stuffs. I broke Kara out of prison, rescued Barry, and now I'm here to tell the Insurgency important news about "Not-So" Superman and his army of major losers."

"What's the news," Harleen chuckle, crossing her arms. "Superman is right outside and he been eavesdropping on our conversation this whole time."

"No, it's that Superman is close to rebuilding the Watchtower and this time, it come equipped with a massive laser with pinpoint accuracy. When he's finish, he going to fire it at Gotham City."

"What," Harleen screams so loud, her two dogs shriek. "How! Watchtower was destroyed! Blown to bits!"

"Did you not hear the part where I said Superman is close to "_rebuilding_" the Watchtower," the man asks, "Cause if you didn't, then maybe before we invade it, you should visit an otolaryngologists."

"A what," I asks.

"A doctor that diagnose, manage, and treat disorders of the head and neck. Mostly focusing on such places as the nose, throat and _ears!_"

"Wait," Barry says, waving his hands and walking right in between Harleen and the man. "What do you mean by "invade it"? And how do you even know about this? This is news to me."

"I know about it because up until a few hours ago, I was never on Superman's "radars". Or anyone's radar for that matter. Let me tell you, begin invisible has it advantage. You can walk in and out places, steal stuffs, and even still pull that "take the chair away and watch he or her fall onto the butt" pranks. Also, I was actually one of the worker on the Watchtower. That's how I know the layouts of the places, including where the structure weaknesses. I can't do it alone, and you Insurgents can't do it without me. So, and I ask politely, in my most kind and polite and sincere voice. _Call the others now!_"


	7. Chapter 6: The Insurgency

**Chapter 6: The Insurgency**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_?:  
_"This is not what I was hoping for," I say, crossing my arms. "Then again, I have no idea what exactly I was hoping for in first place."

"Umm," Green Arrow starts, waving his hand high in the air. "We're right here you know!"

"Yeah I know. So? What's your point?"

"Our _point _is that," Blue Beetle start, "Despite our number, we are still strong."

"Listen kid, I know dictionary are a bit old and all, but you really should look up what the word "strong" mean. I'm just saying. I mean, look around. Excluding Kara and I, there's only about six of you. Harleen, Cat, Green, Black, Blue, and Fire. Seven if we count Fire as two. Yeah Kara, we're screw. Big time."

"Harleen," Professor Stein says, raising his hand like he's back in school. "If I may ask, who is this man again?"

"No clue," Harleen reply, "He didn't exactly tell me."

"I didn't tell Kara and Barry either, and quite frankly, I don't think they care."

"_I care_," Barry yells from across the room, his hands waving high in the air. "I mean, how are suppose to truth you if you won't even tell us your name. Or why it is you're helping us? What do you get out of this?"

"Okay, one, shut up. Two, shut the heck up. And three, names are adorable but not needed. Just call me-"

Watching as everyone keep watch on me for a bit, before looking at each other, and then back at me, Catwoman was the first to break the silence.

"Call you what? What's your name? You didn't finish."

"_Listen_," I scream, my voice echoing like thunder throughout the hideout. "_And listen well dorks! This is all you need to know! _I am here to help take down "Not-So" Superman and his massive army of losers! I am here to restore peace and order to your lousy world! I am here to tell you that the _Watchtower_ is almost finish and if we don't do something now, Hal and his Green Lantern buddies are D-E-A-D! They're dead! So stop with the bloody questions and make yourself useful!"

"And how exactly would you recommend making ourselves "useful"," Jason ask, walking right up to me, his arms cross and face full of rage. "What do you want us to do? Walk right into the Watchtower and blow it up from the inside?"

"Yeah," I reply, "That's it right there! You, Stein, Beetle, Kara, and I all go into Watchtower, plant bombs on the structural weakness, and blow the things up."

Instead of getting "yeses" from everyone, I instead got 'what's and 'what the heck's and 'are you nuts's from the Insurgent members. In the middle of all the yelling and screaming, I notice Kara hiding in the shadow, away from everyone. Ignoring everyone and everything else, I walk over to her.

"Hey," I say, crossing my arms and falling back onto the wall. "Don't suppose you wanted jump in and tell the other my plan isn't the worst? I mean, it's not exactly the greatest, but it not exactly the worst either."

Her eyes more focus on the ground, I snap my finger in front of her, bringing Kara back into reality.

"Earth to Kara," I start, "Hey 'girl of steel', you there? Hello?"

"Sorry," Kara reply, shaking her head left and right. "What? What's going on?"

"Well, I just told everyone my plan to blow up Watchtower with you, me, and three others."

"_What_," Kara yells, lending toward me a little. "Are you nut! That's insane! We can't take down Superman! Or at least not yet. We need a plan, and supplies, and-and, well more people."

"A plan," I repeat, bringing up one finger. "Check. Supplies. Check. And more people check. Well, not yet but soon. First thing first, Watchtower need to go bye-bye. Now, before Supe get trigger happy."

"How do you even plan on getting the five of us up there," Jason asks, "Assuming we all agree to your stupid plan? I mean, I'm assuming the new Watchtower is in space! Far out of any of our reaches!"

"Oh shoot, I forgot about you and the other there for a sec. Well, to answer your question, assuming that you, Stein, and Beetle do actually agree to my plan to attack WT, I would just have to use this."

Pulling out from my pocket, I reveal to everyone my secret weapon.

"Is that cell phone," Black Canary asks from afar. "Are you kidding me?"

"No bird lady, I ain't kidding you. Beside the giant freaking laser, Watchtower's teleportation pads are working on. I was able to linked to my phone, hence giving me the _power of teleportation_!"

"You linked Watchtower's teleportation pads to your phone," Canary repeat, the same look of confusion and worry spreading through all the others. "How?"

"The pads work by tracking onto GPS locations via access codes. When I was on Watchtower, I downloaded the codes onto my phone. No one ever suspected such things. Like I said, begin invisible had its advantage."

Raising my phone high into the air, I activate the codes and teleport everyone around, Cat switching places with Canary, Harleen switching with Jason, Stein switching with Arrow and so on and so on.

"Whoa," screams Jason, stumbling around after his switch.

"Hey," Barry yells, holding his head. "Couldn't have done with the head-up!"

"Oliver," Canary says, rushing over to him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine," Oliver repeat, on his knees and holding his stomach. "Just-Just feeling a bit dizzy."

"Yeah, that uneasy feeling you're all getting. That would be the pads. They not properly configure yet so it'll be awhile before it goes away. Anyway, back to my plan, the five of us will teleport onto the Watchtower, place some bombs I have store in the batmoblie, and then sit back and relax as the eight of us watch the firework. Any complaints? Show of hands."

For the record, I wasn't surprise when everyone, including Kara, raise their hands.

"Swell. Okay, first person to air their complaints goes to-"

Thinking fast, I access the code once more and teleport Stein, Jason, Beetle, Kara, and I to the Watchtower.


	8. Chapter 7: Eyes of Fire and Red

**Chapter 7: Eyes of Fire and Red**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_?:  
_"Yeah," I say, patting Kara's back as she try to steady herself. "Let it out. Let it out."

"_You_," Jason screams as he stomp over to me. Pulling back his arms, I could tell he was about to shove me, but before he could, I step out of the way, purposely leaving my toes right where they are.

"Ooofffff!,"

"Jason," Stein and Beetle says, rushing over to help him. "Are you okay?"

"No! No! No! I am not okay! I'm on the Watchtower!"

"Yes you are," I says, my mind still focus on making sure Kara doesn't hurl. "Yes _we _are. In enemy territory. So please shut up. Before someone hear us."

"Hey is that the batmoblie over there," asks Beetle, pointing over to the batmobile a few feet away from us. "What is that doing here?"

"I teleported it here, along with us. I told you, I stored the bombs in the batmobile and I didn't exactly have time to get them before teleporting the five of us here. Now, here's the plan. I think if Stein and you fuse-

"Heck no," Jason says, getting up. "I ain't listening to you! You just kidnap me and two of my friends!"

"What? Kara isn't your friend! Oh, shame on you Jason. Shame, shame, shame on you."

Seeing that Kara could now take three steps without wobbling, I left her to go and get the supplies out of the batmoblie.

_Kara:  
_"Hey," Jason says, tapping Stein and Beetle on their shoulders. "Shoot, let get out of here! Before that guy get the three of us kill!"

"Agree," reply Stein, rubbing his shoulder. "We are in the Watchtower! Superman's Watchtower! I can't even imagine how many guards and Regimes there are in here! We are greatly outnumber! Even with a kryptonian on our side."

The three of them then all turn their head toward me. Hiding my face behind my hand, I watch as the three of them turn to walk away. As soon as they were far enough, I walk over to the man, slapping him in the elbow with at least a quarter my might.

"You know," he says, turning back to face me. "If you want my attention, just say "hey". You don't have to hit me. I mean, I didn't really feel it and all. I thought it was ladybug at first, but then I remember "Hey, I'm in space. There aren't any ladybugs up way"."

"Why did you just do that," I ask, "Why did you just teleport us up here without any warnings or any signal or anythings at all! Like Jason said! You practically just kidnap us and took us to the belly of the beast!"

"No, the belly of the beast would be the Hall of "Justice" in Metropolis. It used to be in Washington D.C, but old Supe relocated it to his "hometown". That's Hall of Justice now is nothing but lost dreams and abandoned hopes. And also mice, rats, and cockroaches. Here, hold this please."

Handing me about four "bricks", the man went back to the batmobile.

"They're right you know. They have no reasons to truth you! I barely have a reason to truth you myself! Despite you breaking me out of Stryker's and saving Barry's life, I still don't know who you are!"

Stopping, the man turn around to face me. I didn't know what to expect, except that he wasn't going to tell me anything useful. Taking a deep breath, he start.

"I am really, really sorry that I can't tell you anything about me. I know that you and Barry and everyone else had no reasons to truth me, I get that, but it's a strong rule that I don't tell people anything about me. Again, I am sorry. I just need you to bear with me for awhile, until we can take down your cousin. I know it won't be easy, and it is asking for a lot, but there is something I can tell you."

"What's that?"

Taking another deep breath, he then offer me his hand.

"I am here to help."

Lost in thoughts for a while, my mind trying to wrap around everything the man just said, all I could do was just stare at his open hand. Slowly, very, very slowly, I grab his hand and shake it.

"Oh by the way, thanks for not trying to take a peek through my sunglasses. For the record, if you did, it would kill you. Just saying."

Hearing some screaming and yelling all of a sudden, we turn just in time to see someone slide across the ground.

"Was that Blue Beetle," Kara asks, looking at me.

"That's depend. Do you remember if Jason or Stein were wearing blue?"

_Jason:  
__5 minutes ago_

Peeking around a corner, I still glue to the wall.

"Do you see anything," Jaime asks, his mask off but his arm blasters ready.

"No," I reply, slowly moving along the wall. "No soldiers or Regimes. Come on."

"If you don't mean me asking," Professor says, following along. "Where are we going? What is the plan?"

"I don't really know," I says, "I'm kind of just making this up as I go along. Jaime, is there any ways you can hack into the teleportation pads with your Scarab?"

"I can try, but I think my Scarab is more for combat than it is more computer. Maybe we can try and find the hangar. Hijack a ship?"

"Maybe, but can any of us fly a-"

Stopping when I bump into someone, I look up to see a very grey, a very drooling, a very _undead_ face.

"_Grundy see people Grundy no like!_ _Grundy hit!_"

Pulling back his arm, he send it flying toward me.

"Move," Jaime yells, shoving me aside and crossing his arms. Taking the full blow of Grundy's punch, Jaime was sent sliding across the ground.

"Professor," I yell, bring up my hand. Nodding his head, Professor bring up his hand to and the two of us clap, fusing together to form Firestorm!

_Firestorm:  
"_Grundy hit fireman," Solomon Grundy screams, stomping his hands against the ground and shaking the whole tower.

"It's Firestorm," we yells back, setting our hands ablaze. "And while you hit, we burn!"

Running forward, Grundy pull back his fist and try punching us! Blasting the ground, we launch back and dodge the attack. Forming a fireball with our hands, we toss it at Grundy, the fireball exploding once it hit!

"Aaaahhhh," Grundy moans, patting out some fires on his arms. While putting out the fires, we grab Grundy by his shoulder and pull him down. Once bend over, we put our hands together and hit Grundy across the face before swinging it upward!

"Ha," we yells, watching as Grundy stumble back. However, he recover quickly and grab us, pinning our arms to our sides and then tossing us to the ground. While trying to get up, Solomon stomp on us and grab our leg. Swinging us into the wall and then into the window and then back into the wall, he finally then raise us high into the air before slamming us onto the ground. Picking us up by the chest, Grundy was on the verge of restarting the whole cycle, but before he could, we clench our hands and heat up!

Screaming and letting us go, we rush ahead and form fireballs in our hands. Setting them off right beside Grundy's head, he wobble left and right. Dizzy and daze now, we jump back and unleash a wave of burning fire right at Grundy!

"Grundy hot," Grundy yells, covering his eyes as he turn away from the fire.

"What," we says, pulling back. "Too hot? Can't beat the heat?"

The fires on Grundy dying out, he clutch his teeth and rush toward us, arms bend and head lower like the horn on a rhino. Unleashing a second wave of fire, Grundy somehow survive it and rush right through, ramming us in the chest and knocking us to the ground.

Moaning and holding our chest, we got up and look at Grundy. Despite smoking and smelling like bacon, he was still standing.

"I think it's time for our new move," I say to the Professor. "You think you're ready?"

"No," Professor reply, "No I don't think we're ready."

"Too late," I say, pointing as Grundy got on all four and came charging at us like a craze dog, drooling falling from his mouth. Bringing our hands together, we form a "nuclear fireball", bright-red rings around a small fireball! The nuclear fireball quickly growing til it was bigger than either our heads, we toss it at Grundy, the tower shaking, a bright flash blinding us, and Grundy smoking and laying still almost right next to us.

Dropping to our knees as soon as the fight was over, we look at Jaime. To our surprise, he was begin help by Kara and the man.

"Hey bug boy," the man says, moving his finger left and right in front of Jamie's face. "You okay? Follow my finger. And also answer this. On a scale of 1-10, how long will it take for you and your two friends to realize that if you want off and out of this place, I'm quite literally your only ticket. 1? 2? 0?"


	9. Chapter 8: Like

**Chapter 8: Like**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_?:_  
Clapping my hands together, I then spread them apart, casting a 3D, holographic projection of the Watchtower.

"My word," Stein says, adjusting his glasses. "How are you doing that? That's incredible."

"Tell you later," I says, enlarging the projection and tapping on four points. "These are the four structural weaknesses we need to destroy. The generators room at top, the laser cannon on bottom, and these two rooms on the side."

"What are the two rooms on the side," Jason asks, trying to tap the room, only to have his finger go through it instead.

"This is the achieve. Before you sent it "sky-high", please do try and get some information. We need to know what Superman know. It'll give us a major advantage. This room is linked to the Batcave."

"The batcave," Beetle repeat, "As in the-"

"Not so secret lair of Batman. Yeah, that's batcave. The Watchtower and Batcave are linked, meaning it's connecting to Brother Eyes."

"Brother Eyes," Kara repeat.

"Yeah, the weirdo surveillance hub Wayne built shortly before Brainic's invasion. Since his fall, it's been upgraded to monitor all sort of communication. Phone call, text messages, emails, yada, yada. After this, we're going after the batcave. Kara, may I?"

Looking at me for a bit, she got what I was talking about and hands me the stuffs from before.

"Here, these for C4 bricks."

"C4 bric-"

"Will you all please stop interrupting me with questions! I am trying to "communicate" a plan to you and I need you all to _be quiet_! Jason, you and Stein will go to the laser cannon! Beetle to the generators and Kara and I got the last two! Move fast. When Hothead and Undead were tangoing, it cause quite a scene. They know we're here now. Instructions are on the back if you wondering where to put the bombs."

Waving the three of them bye, I turn and walk away, with Kara following after me.

"When the job is done, we'll regroup here at the batmobile and get the heck out of here."

_Blue Beetle:_  
"Wow," I says, turning the brick of C4 over. "This guy is thorough. Like, really, really thorough."

"Agree," the Professor says, also examining his brick. "A color-coded map of the Watchtower. Where exactly to put the bomb to do the most damage, marked with a bright-red X. And even codes needed to access the room. I wonder how he got these."

"I get the feeling this guy been planning this for awhile," Jason says, reaching over to take the Professor's brick.

"Come on," I says, looking between the map and the hallway. Following it as well as I could, I turn back before leaving completely. "We may not like this guy, but there's one thing we can't deny. He at least got a plan."

Activating my wings, I jump into the air and heads down the hallways.

"Turn right here," I says, quietly flying down the hallway as fast as I could. "Straight until I hit a wall then turn left. I keep on going until I see a giant doo-Ooofff!"

Flying right into the giant, metal door I was looking for, I got up, dusts myself off, and then look to the access panel.

"Omega Delta-3112," I says, typing the passcode in and the door opening. "Wow. Right on the first try. Man, this guy is scary."

Readying my arm blaster as soon as I walk inside, I was thankful to see the room empty, the only sound my footstep against the metal floor.

"Increible," I say as I came face-to-face with the Watchtower's massive generators. Group together in the center of the room, the generators were crackling with power, and were spinning at such high speed, I doubt even Barry could keep up with them. Protected by what look like a force field, the only thing connected to the generators was what look like a giant computer and control panel.

Reviewing the plan, I look around for where the "X" should be.

"Lo tengo! Here it is!"

Walking right over to the computer and control panel, I pull off the covering and place the brick right on top of all the wiring. Closing it, I was about to head out when the door open and a group of Regime soldiers walk in.

"Generators room is-_not secure_," one of them yells, aiming his gun at me, the rest following right after. Grabbing a radio on his shoulder, he push a button and talk into it. "Jaimie Reyes is in the generators room! I repeat, the Blue Beetle is here in the generators room!"

"Affirmative," the voice on the other side reply, sounding a lot like Wonder Woman. "Your order are to capture the Blue Beetle! Superman will want to turn him!"

"Understand," the solider says, the group of them advancing toward me.

_Kara:_  
Running along the wall, the man jump off it and kick one of the solider in his head, his whole body flipping as he did. Landing on his knees, he place his fist in his palm and push back, the elbow striking another solider and knocking him to the ground.

"Freeze," yell a third solider, aiming his gun at the man. Even before I could react, the man grab the tip of the gun and bash it into the solider's head over and over, until he drop like a bag of rock, the man still holding his gun.

"Anyway," he says, tossing the gun onto the guard, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Barry, after Beetle, Fire, Kara, and I are done here, the three of us are jumping into the batmobile and heading to your old hometown, Central City."

"Central City," Barry repeat, his shock voice sounding as clear as day on the man's phone.

"Yes. Central City. I would call ahead and tell the mayor you're returning, but I doubt there's enough money in the budget for a parade. Not unless he turn you in the one mill, but then you'll be under "Not-So" Superman's mind control and evil and then no one would want to come to a parade for you anyway."

Hearing Barry, along with some others, screaming on the phone, the man pull away and hang up. While walking, he turn around to face me.

"Probably should give the other some sort of job," he says, shoving the phone and his hands into his jacket pocket. "You know, so they don't feel left out."

"Left out," I say, struggling to keep up with the man.

"Yeah. We do have a long list of "to-do"s and I really should hand some of them out, but I got problems. Lots and lots of problems. _Watch out!_"

Pushing me aside, the man rush past me and punch out three soldiers, all of them falling down as soon as I turn away. Kicking them a few times to make sure they were knock out I guess, he shove his hands in his pocket once more and walk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Normally, I says no, but sure, why not? I'm positive that ,beside you, everyone else had questions. Let knock some out of the way. I'll, of course, answer what I can, but I do enjoy my secrets."

"Okay," I says, thinking of what questions I had. A lot coming to mind, it took awhile to sort out which ones the man would answer versus the one he wouldn't answer.

"I'm guessing asking who you are is one of the questions you won't answer."

"Yup. Ask all you want, I ain't telling you or anyone that."

"So what should we call you? I mean, what do you want to be call? You gotten have some sort of nickname you go by. We can't just call you "the man"."

"Why not? First name "the", last name "man". Full name "The man". Next question."

"What can you do per say?"

"You lost me."

"What can you do? I mean, I just saw you take out a group of guards almost instantly! Jumping and punching and kicking and fighting like I never seen before! And-and back on Stryker's Island, all that stuffs you did. Ripping off the door hinges without touching them, making parts of the fences vanish like that, actually begin strong enough to pick up Black Adam and throw him!"

"Yeah, I'll admit, that one threw me for a loop too. I imagine that bastard weight a bit more but surprisingly, he's very light."

"My point is what are you capable of! What did you learn to fight like that! What are you power!"

"I mastered tawkwondo, jiu jutsu, boxing, karate, and all the other types of fighting styles a long time ago. Also mastered a few "unique" styles not widely known. Learned and incorporate all of them into my own style. As for my power, well that's an entirely different story. Just know that will situation call for it, you may just want to lay low."

"Okay. One last question. Why did you save me first? Why did you go to the Insurgency first and then rescue me? It was a huge risk to try and save me by yourself, even with everything you can do."

"The man" stopping as soon as I finish asking my question, I could sense something was off. He was quiet, really quiet, and standing completely still. Even with my super hearing, I couldn't hear him breathing. Or his heart beating.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that question," he asks after awhile, his voice sounding different, sounding more scare? "You may not like the answer."

"Yeah," I says, taking a deep breath.

"The reason I rescued you first is because I like you, and couldn't stand to see you in prison anymore."

"Excuse me?"


	10. Chapter 9: Big Trouble in Watchtower

**Chapter 9: Big Trouble In the Watchtower**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review  
**

_Flash:_  
"Hello," I says, tapping my phone before bringing it back to my ear. "Hello? Are you there? Pick up! Pick up!"

"Yeah," Green Arrow says, arms crossed and back lending against a wall. "I don't think he's going pick up. Flash, we have to know, who the heck is that guy? Where did he come from?"

"I have no clue. All I know about him is that he's a strong fighter, a talented hacker, and is not a people person."

"What give you that idea," Catwoman asks, adjusting her googles.

"The time he slam my head against the window of batmoblie and threaten to kill me."

"And we're just suppose to _not_ assume this guy is bad or anything," Black Canary says. "I mean, he did just kidnap Firestorm and Blue Beetle."

"I know I'm going out on a limb here Canary, but I don't know. There's something about the man that says something! I honestly don't think he would have taken Firestorm and Blue Beetle without some sort of plan! I'm sure right now, they're just fine.

_Firestorm:  
_"_Stay back_," we screams, shooting the ground in front of them and covering it with fire. "_Stay back or next time, you're barbecue!_"

"Behind us," the Professor yells, turning us away to face some more Regime soldiers! Firing off their guns, we blasts the ground and launch into the air, leaving in our dust a blanket of _dust!_

Coughing and pounding their chest, the soldiers couldn't do anything when we drop to the ground and hurl fireballs at them, knocking each and everyone of them to the ground.

"That went better than plan," I says, smiling and clapping my hands. "No, it did! Yeah, I know the first plan was just to come here, put the bomb in its place, and then leave, and we did most of that before the soldiers came! What I'm saying is that-Oh nevermind! Let just get out of here before we face someone big! Someone threatening! Someone like-duck? Oooooffff!"

Someone tackling me to the ground, I didn't have time to react before someone else jump on! And then someone else! And someone else!"

"Jason," the Professor yells while we struggling to get free. "Those-Those are Brainiac bots! We're begin attack by Brainiac Bots!"

"What?"

_The Man:  
_Dodging to my right, I grab the brainiac bot by its wrist and elbow. Pushing up on the elbow, I rip it off completely and use it to attack the head, the head of the bot slamming against the Watchtower's hall.

"Brainaic bots," Kara screams, backing up as more and more pile into the hallway, their eyes and hands on us. "How! Brainaic is-"

"Gone," I interrupt, backing up alongside Kara. "He's "gone". Unfortunately, his ship isn't. And neither is anything in the ship! These are the leftover bots that weren't destroy during the invasion. On the bright side, at least your crazy cousin is putting them to use and they not just letting them rust. That would be sad. What? I'm more a "user" than a "presenter". And speaking of "user", Kara!"

Watching as some of the bots rush forward, they separate Kara and me! Latching onto Kara like moths to a lights, I pull back my fist as far back into the air as I could. Channeling a little bits of it into my fist, I look toward Kara as she laser through some bots.

"Kara! Lay low!"

_Blue Beetle:  
_Slashing the gun in half, I then pull back my fist and punch the last solider as hard as I could, the solider flying into the air before dropping onto the ground.

"Finalmente," I say, bending over and letting my hands rest on my knees. Letting myself rest a little longer, I activate my wings and left the generator room. Going back to where we first arrived, I drop to the ground when something pop out in front of me and hit me!

"Aaaahhh! What the?"

"Blue Beetle," Hawkgirl says, walking into the hallway, her mace in hand. "I do not know how you got up here, or what you are planning, but I do know it end now!"

Spreading her wings, she leap into the air, raising her mace even further into the air. Bringing my hands together, I form a shield and block the attack! Despite blocking, the attack still knock me down to the ground! Freeing one hand, I turn it into an arm cannon and fire at Hawkgirl, Hawkgirl begin blasts into the ceiling above and dropping.

Now, the both of us getting back to our feet, we prepare for a fight.

"Do you really think you can defeat me," Hawkgirl says, bouncing her mace up and down in one hand. "I was once a member of the Justice League! I fought bad guys for years! I have years and years of experience! You're just a kid!"

"A kid with an arm cannon," I reply, bringing up my dual arm cannons. "Dual arm cannons. Let see how your mace does against these!"

Firing off two shots, Hawkgirl easily block them, slamming them with her mace while moving forward! Preparing a third shot, Hawkgirl hit my arm cannon just as I fire, and then hit me with it!

"Aaaahhh," I yells, falling to the ground. Shaking my head to get rid of the blurriness, I manage to get out of the of Hawkgirl's attack, rolling out of the way of her mace! While Hawkgirl is on her knees, I aim my foot at her. Despite begin short a kick, I got creation and fire off the rocket booster, hitting Hawkgirl directly in the face with a bit of exhaust!

Blind, confuse, and stumbling around, I charge forward. Hawkgirl, now wildly swinging her mace, almost hit me but switching an arm cannon for an arm blade, I block it and put the end of my arm cannon right against her chest. Giving it a few seconds to get enough of a charge, I fire and sent Hawkgirl flying into a wall.

Groaning, moaning, and slowly getting up, I bring back my weapons.

"Where's your experience," I joke, smiling and preparing for the second wind. Back on her feet, Hawkgirl leap into the air and rush toward me, her mace at her side. Hovering in front of me, she strike me over and over again with the mace! Blocking with my shield, I couldn't do anything when Hawkgirl kick me against the window of the Watchtower, the only thing separating us from the breathless space.

"Don't suppose you have a space feature," I ask my Scarab, "Something like a oxygen helmet so if this window crack, I won't dead in the emptiness of space. Wow! Really?"

Hearing a woman screaming, I remember where and what I'm in the middle of. Blocking with my shield once again, the spikes on Hawkgirl's mace still came through, small needles mere inches from my eyes. Struggling to keep the needles from getting any closer, I had to focus on another problem when I heard the sound of glass cracking.

"Hawkgirl," I struggle to say, "Stop! You're breaking the window!"

Going in one ear and out the other, I had to think of something fast. An idea dawning on me, I activate another power of my suit! Two long, large appendage shooting out of the Scarab on my back, I launch them toward Hawkgirl! The first appendage hit Hawkgirl in her chest, distracting her and freeing up some room. The second appendage pierce one of her wings and pin her against the wall. Before she could even scream, I combine my hands once more to form my "big blaster", firing it the second it was ready.

_Kara:_  
"_Rockbreaker_," the man yells, punching the Watchground's floor with a glowing fist? As he did, the floor shatter and send yellow waves traveling along it, the waves breaking more of the floors as it travel. As the waves hit the bots, they all explode, bits of shrapnel flying all over. Begin right in the middle of a group of bots as they explode, I was expecting to find myself cover from head to toe in shrapnel and broken brainiac bots bits. Instead however, I find myself in what look like a see through ball.

"Force field," the man says, walking up to me, his hand glowing a new color. Fading away a few seconds later, the force field too, he then offer me his hand.

"Come on! I sense that Firestorm and Blue Beetle have already finish their parts. It'll look really bad if we don't do our. Archive aren't much farther."

A little skeptical at first, I took the man's hand. Pulling me up, we travel alongside each other until finally stopping at a lock door.

"Guard please."

Entering the passcode, the door open and the man slip in, leaving me. While gone, I replay what the man says to me a few minutes before.

"I like you," he said. As soon as he said those words, I felt uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

"Why did he have to say that? I mean, here of all places! When we're trying to blow up the Watchtower!"

Sighing, I place my fist to my mouth and suck on my lips.

"I can't do this! Not here! Not now! I have to stay on focus and keep an eyes for troub-"

Jumping a little into the air when the door open and the man walks out, he looks around for a bit before grabbing my hand and dragging me.

"Hey," I says, pulling free of him. "What the big idea? What happen in there! Did you get anythings useful?"

"Oh yeah, I got something really, _really useful__! _Some incredible useful information! And as much as I like to tell you right now, I can't."

"Why now?"

"Because we're kind of on a strict time limit. That and also because the crazy king himself, Superman, is coming."


	11. Chapter 10: Superman and Batman

**Chapter 10: Superman and Batman**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_?:  
Five Minutes Ago_

"Go to sleep," I whisper, kicking the technician in the knees and putting him into a headlock. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep."

The technician finally falling asleep, I let his body drop and went to the achieve's computer. Hooking it up to my phone, I begin downloading as much as I could onto it.

"60 percent. 70 percent. 80 percent. I really should have just lie to Kara. Never should have told her I like her. Man, I am an idiot."

Seeing the bar reach a 100%, I unhook my phone and turn toward the door. Barely taking a step away from the computer, the screen change, switching from the 100% bar to what look like surveillance of the outside of the Watchtower, it show to me Earth. Staring at the surveillance feed of Earth for a bit, I notice what look like two little dots flying from Earth.

"Oh shoot," I says, walking out the door. As soon as I was out, I grab Kara by her hand. Pulling her along only for a second, she pull away and step back.

"Hey," she screams, "What the big idea? What happen in there! Did you get anything useful?"

"Oh yeah," I reply, tapping my phone. "I got something really, _really_ useful! Some incredible useful information! And as much as I'd like to tell you right now, I can't."

"Why now?"

"Because we're kind of on a strict time limit. That and also because the crazy king himself, Superman, is coming."

"My cousin is coming! How do you know!"

"Surveillance feed inside. Show two incomings."

"Two?"

"I have a hunch who number 2 may be, but I really hope I'm wrong. I doubt it, but I really do. Kara, I need you to find Beetle and Fire and get out of here. Go back to the batmobile and wait there."

"Wait there?"

"Yes! Wait there for me! I'm heading to the last room to set off the charges! Once done, I meet you three, four there, and get the heck of here! Beside, you probably need a bit of space away from me anyway."

Tossing something to the ground before Kara could protest, distracting her and giving me room to disappear.

"I would I'm sorry," I says, running down the hallway as fast as I could, "But this is one room you can't be in."

Pulling out my phone, I dial in a number.

"Hey doc, you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. Where are you?"

"Take a guess. I'm somewhere big, in space, and is keeping a _watch_ out for trouble!"

"Watchtower! You're in the Watchtower! Alone!"

"No, I brought some reinforcement! Kara, Fire, and Blue!"

"Kara? As in Supergirl! As in Superman's cousin! As in Superman's cousin who is suppose to be in Stryker's Island."

"Yes. All of the above. Listen, I'm sending her and some friends your way. Remember, their allies so be sure to give them gas masks. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab the extras."

Hanging up and shoving the phone back into my pocket, I enter the last room.

_Kara:_  
"Where was that last room," I ask myself, trying my hardest to remember the map of the Watchtower the man show us. Flying down the hallway as fast as I could, I arrive at the first room, the room where we were all teleported into in the first place. As I enter, I was glad to see Blue Beetle and Firestorm, the two of them guarding the door.

"Kara," they both says, rushing to hug me.

"The guy," Firestorm says, "He isn't with you? Where is he?"

"He went to the last room by himself."

"By himself," Blue Beetle repeats, "Oh shoot. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I reply, looking around. "For now though, I think we need to stand our ground."

"Stand our ground," Firestorm says, "From who?"

"Superman."

"Superman," they both yells. "He's coming!"

"Yeah, the guy told me he saw Superman and someone else on a surveillance feed coming here. We need to stand our ground until the man return and get the heck out of here!"

Walking in circles with his hands to his head, he suck up some air through his teeth.

"Oh no," Firestorm says, jumping up and down. "Oh no! Oh no! There's no way we can take down Superman! We're dead! We are dead!"

"Hey," Beetle interrupt, slapping Firestorm's arm. "We're not dead! We have a chance! We got Supergirl with us!"

"No offense or anything, but if Supergirl could have defeated Superman, then she would have by now! Beetle, we are dead! The four of us are going to die!"

Running to the batmoblie, Firestorm jump into the front seat and begun messing all the controls.

"Maybe one of these can help get us out of here," he says, pushing a button and twisting a knob. "No Professor, I don't know what I'm doing but-but I just gotten be doing something! Anything! We can't face Superman! He's too strong! I mean, the only way we could even hurt him is if we go nuclear!"

"But then you'll be killing everyone else," says Superman as he walk into the room. "Along with yourself."

"Superman," we all screams, getting into our fighting stance.

"Kara," he says, his eyes turning red. "I couldn't believe when Black Adam told me. You did escape Stryker's Island."

"Yeah, I did escape Stryker's Island. And now I'm here to blow up the Watchtower! Take another step and I activate the bombs we placed!"

"Bombs?"

"Bombs! Firestorm, Blue Beetle, and I all placed bombs in the Watchtower! And I can set them off, using this."

Putting my finger inches from a button in the batmoblie, I met Kal's red eyes with my own.

"You're bluffing," Kal says. "I know you Kara! You can't kill anyone! I have hundreds of workers here on the Watchtower. If you do blow up Watchtower, you kill them all! You won't do it."

"Maybe I will," I scream, putting my finger right on top of the button. "Three months I watched you rule this world. Three months I watched you rule from a cell. Three months I watch you-Ouch!"

Something hitting me in the hand, I pull it back.

"Kara," Firestorm and Blue Beetle yells, rushing to my side. As they did, Kal exhale and sent the three of us flying away! The three of us hitting the wall and falling down, the batmoblie follow after and drop right onto Blue Beetle.

Screaming as it pin him down, I was about to rush forward to lift it off when something hit me on the side and explode!

"Kara," Firestorm says, rushing to my side and grabbing my shoulder. Turning me around, the two of us then got into our fighting stance. Entering the room and walking to my cousin's side is Batman.


	12. Chapter 11: The Big Bang

**Chapter 11: The Big Bang**

**A/N I was wandering if some of you could help me. I'm trying to improve my writing, and one issue everyone says is that my grammar quote on quote "suck butt". If you could please point out some mistake so I can try and improve, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks you and enjoy the read.**

_Supergirl:_  
Blocking with my arm as Kal try to hit me, I try hitting him back but as I did, he dodge it and grab my arm! Tossing me over him, I smash against the ground and went right through the floor!

Getting up as fast as I could, I swing a right hook at Kal as he drop down. Stunning him, I then punch him again and over and over. About to punch him a third time, Kal block it and shoulder charge me, bumping me back a few steps.

"Stop this Kara," Kal says, showing me his clench fist. "Stop and think about everything I done. For this world. For our new home! Crime is at an all time low! The people are safe! The only bad guys left are the Insurgency! Once they're gone-"

"Do you hear yourself," I yells, slashing the air. "Once they're gone! Green Arrow and Black Canary are both in the Insurgency! They were once your friends!"

"They were. They were once my friends, but now. Now, they're my enemies. I don't want you to be one of my enemy. Join me Kara. Join me so that we don't have to fight anymore. Join me so that we, the last of our race, the last of the Kryptonians, can rebuilt everything we lost."

Taking in everything Kal just said, everything I heard, my mind wander.

"Rebuilt everything we lost," I repeat to myself. "Rebuilt Krypton."

"No," I say, looking at Kal. "I'm sorry Kal. Really I am. I do want to rebuilt Krypton, but if it means destroying one world for another, then I can't do it."

Bringing up my fists, I charge toward my cousin.

_Firestorm:_  
"Firestorm," Blue Beetle yells as the Professor and I were toss to the ground! Sliding across it for a bit, we got up and manage to block Batman as he try to slam down his arms on us! Despite a successful block, he took a step back and flip kick us in the chin.

While stumbling back, Batman toss at us more batarangs, the things exploding as soon as they hit us.

"We're blind," we yells, hitting a wall of smokes and only a wall of smokes. "Where is he? Where is he!"

Forming a small fireball with our hands, we look around some more.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know Professor! I know we can't hurt Batman, but what else are we suppose to do! Let him take the two of us down!"

While still arguing, another batarang hit us and cover us in ice! The fireball disappear and Batman appear right in front of us, running out from the smoke and knocking us out!

_Blue Beetle:_  
Watching as Firestorm drop to the ground, I try even harder to get free! Turning one hand into an arm blaster and the other into a sword, I try everything to destroy the batmoblie, blasting and slashing it over and over again.

"What is this thing made of," I says to myself as I watch Batman walk over to me. Still pin when he reach, I look up to see the bottom of his boot.

_?:_  
Running into the room, I stop when I saw a mind-controlled Batman stomp on Beetle's head and knock him out.

"Hey," I scream, pointing at the zombie. "How about you fight someone who pinned under a car! Also, what the heck happen to the batmoblie?"

With no time to figure out how the batmoblie ended on top of Blue Beetle, I dodge to my left as Batman try punching me. Grabbing his wrist as his fist went past my head, I turn around and elbow Batman in his head, stunning him.

Stun now, I then stretch my arms and jump up and down a bit.

"Listen and listen well," I says, pointing at Batman, now fully recover. "I know you're under mind-controlled and all, but I hope you're still conscious enough to remember this. I am going to beat you up. And I'm going to enjoy it."

The first to move, the caped crusader try punching my head once more, but I block with my wrist. Trying to knee me this time, I block with my palm and slam his knee back down. My turn to attack, I punch Batman in his stomach as hard as I could and push him away.

Before a second could even pass, I roundhouse kick Batman with such force and speed he flip into the air before dropping.

Getting up fast, Batman pull from his belt some pellets and toss them at the ground. Thick grey smokes blanketing the area, Batman vanish.

"Swell trick," I yell, lowering my head sightly. "If only I could see. Wait, I can."

Turning around, I grab Batman by his neck and drop to my back, lifting him with my foot and tossing him over me. Rolling over and landing on my feet, I look at Batman as he push himself up. The smokes clearing up, Batman pull from his belts some batarangs. 3 batarangs per hand, he toss them all at me.

_Superman:_  
Blasting Kara with my laser, she bang against the wall and slid down it.

"Sorry Kara," I say, walking to her, "But you left me no choice."

Grabbing her hand, I was about to pick her up when a noise that rattle the whole Watchtower stop me!

"What the heck!"

Looking up at the hole in the ceiling, I couldn't believe it when I saw Batman drop through, a loud thud echoing throughout as he fell. Coming in immediately after Batman was someone I didn't recognize, a man in sunglasses.

"Kara," the man yells, looking pass me and at Kara. "You bastard! You're gotten regret this! You are going to regret this!"

"Who are you," I yell back, hovering into the air. "Tell me who you are."

"Yeah, lot of people want to know that. Get in line."

Running toward me, I swing my fist and try to attack the man. However, jumping back and then launching forward, he not only manage to dodge my attack but also punch me across the face.

Dropping to the ground, I place my hand on my cheek and look at the man.

"He punched me, and actually hurt me. Who is this person?"

Rushing toward me once more, I fire at him with my laser eyes. Blocking with one hand and putting his other behind the first, the man did something I never seen before.

"Thanks for the sword," the man says, the laser from my eyes fading and a bright-red sword in his hand. Twirling it around for a bit, his eyes then focus on me.

"Like I says. You are going to regret hurting Kara."

Moving faster than before, only a blur of colors now, he charge at me, slashing me from six different angles at the same times. Struggling to keep my ground, I lost it when the man slash my stomach.

Bending over, he then kick me with enough force to make a line in the ground as I slid across it. While trying to get up, the man appear in front of me and raise the sword high into the air.

"Stay down why don't ya!"

Striking my cape instead of me, he pin me to the ground and grab me by the neck. Punching me over and over, I manage to stop him when I grab his hand. About to twist it, I forgot about it when I saw something purple start to bubble out of the man's mouth. Splitting it right into my face, I scream and wipe my eyes.

"Aaaahhh! Wha-What is this!"

"Tell you never," the man says, pulling free and punching me one more time. Getting up, I could see through the purple that the man had gotten up and was now at Kara's side.

"Kara. You okay? C'mon. C'mon! Say something! Anything!"

Wiping the last of the purple stuffs from my eyes, I stomp my way over to the man, eyes red and hands stretching.

Only a few feet away from him, I pull back my elbow as far back as it could go. On the verge of punching a hole in his back and through his chest, I stop when, without turning around, his hand shoot out. His glowing green hand?

Before I could try and figure out what the glowing green was, something lunge from the hand and latch onto me.

_The Man:_  
"Something else I can do," I whisper to Kara as I tend to her wounds. "Conjure allies."

Letting the power flow through my arm to my hand, I call upon some animal spirits to help. The first to appear, a lion, jump at Superman as he was about to attack. Biting down on his arm and force him away, a tiger, a beat, a rhino, and even an anaconda appear to help us.

Wrapping a bruise with some dressing I had in one of my pocket, Kara's eyes open a little.

"Time to go Kara. As much as I do agree that you earn yourself some rest time, I have to say this is a bad place for it."

Helping her to her feet, she was startle when she saw a large, green, transparent snake wrapped around her craze cousin.

"Don't ask," I says, the two of us walking past him as the rhino shove him into the falling bear. "For the record though, if you could not tell the others, I very much appreciate it. Thanks you."

"What now," Kara asks, looking at the hole in the ceiling. "How do we get out of here? You. Me. Blue Beetle. Firestorm. And what about everyone else? All the workers here? We can't just leave them here to die."

"Don't worry I ain't. I have a rule and it's don't hurt anyone who ain't asking for it."

Bringing out my phone, I tap into it some command codes. Before tapping the final codes though, I aim my phone at "Not-So" Superman.

"Hey Flyboy," I yells, turning around in time to see Supe get free of the snake and pin it to the ground. "Say cheese."

My thumb hitting the screen, everyone on board the Watchtower was sent away. Teleporting the workers to Metropolis, Batman and his loser Regimie to empty cells on Stryker's Island, and the "five" of us away, the only one left was Superman when the Watchtower blown.


	13. Chapter 12: Group Meeting

**Chapter 12: Group Meeting**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Flash:_  
"Wha-Whe-Where am I? Harleen? Oliver? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah," says the man, slapping me. "We're all here! Give me a sec. The light switch is around here somehow. Hold on!"

"Ouch," I scream again, someone slapping me again. Having a hunch who it was, I was more than thankful when the lights came on.

"Hey! Why did you hit mmmeee? Where the heck are we?"

In the bright lights, I could see that we weren't in Harleen's lair anymore. Frankly, I wasn't sure if we were even still in Gotham. Beside me, there was Green Arrow, Black, Catwoman, and Harleen. The five of us were all looking around, trying to figure out where we are. Right now, it look like we're in a massive room with silver-black walls. In the center of the room is a large round table with a cover on top and all around were many, many different hallways, leading to who know where.

"Hello y'all," the man says, grabbing our attention as he stood at the head of the table, his arms spread out before crossing them

"Now, before the "flooding of the questions" start, let me just say a few things to ease your mind. First off, Kara, Beetle, Fire, and I successes in blowing up Watchtower but not without some trouble. Beside me, they were all wounded."

About to say something, the man stomp his hand against the table, silencing me and from the looks of it, everyone else.

"Wounded, but not too much. Using the Watchtower's teleporation pads before the "big bang", I teleported the five of you here and the four of them into my infirmary where they are begin treated. Shouldn't be more than an hour before they're back on their feet. Second, this is _my _hideout. My. Superman can try all he want, he'll never find this place. The walls are embedded with dangerous amounts of lead, I have complete control over all the radio towers and satellites in the area and beyond, and this place had it's own everything, including wifi which is unhackable. The firewall's firewall's _firewall's have firewalls! _Also, this place is stocked with more than enough supplies for everyone. Weapons, foods, and even some vehicles for when walking or running isn't an option. Third, take a seat, shut up, and listen well.

Dropping to a chair, the man then place his elbow on the table and look at us.

"_What the heck_," Green Arrow screams, the first to break the silence. "Why did you take us here! We were fine before! Before you show up! All of us! In Harleen's lair! Superman and his Regime, they never find her lair! Take us back! Now! All of us! Or else."

Pulling from his quiver an arrow, he aim it right at the man. The man however, stay completely still, like a statue.

Oliver, with the bow string pull far back, look down his arrow.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Letting go of the arrow, it sail through the air toward the man.

"No," I scream, running to catch the arrow. Catching it, I then look between Oliver and the man.

"Thanks for that," the man says, putting his fingers by his forehead and waving at me. Now moving, the man got up and pull something from his pocket. Looking like a small green ball, the man toss it at Oliver with such speed, even I couldn't see it before it hit him. Whatever the thing was, it burst into a mist before revealing to us a goo that cover Oliver's mouth.

"Mmmmnnnnnnn," he scream as he drop his bow and grab the goo, only to have his hands stuck to it.

"Oliver," Canary yells, running up to Oliver. About to grab the goo, the man scream and stop her.

"No! Don't touch that! If you do, it'll stick to you too and both of you will be stuck! For the record, I know you two are married and all, but I think it'll more romantic if the reason you two are together is become of your feelings for one another, not because of my goo."

"Tell me how to get it off! Or I'll-"

"Here! Catch."

Pulling something else from his jacket pocket and throwing it at me, I manage to catch it. The thing as it turn out is a spray bottle. Lost for only a few seconds, I walk up to Oliver and spray some of the stuffs on the goo. Turning hard, the goo then crumple away, Oliver gasping for air as soon as it was gone.

"Now that out of the way, will everyone please just shut up, sit down, and shut up again. Notice I said please. This is important group meeting to discuss our next plan of attack."

"Our next plan of attack," Oliver repeat, picking up his bow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

All of us very hesitate, we reluctantly took our seat.

"Now, Watchtower blown to bits and unfortunately, we weren't out there with popcorn and 3D glasses to watch the fireworks. Face facts y'all, we're extremely short handed. That's why I believe our next course of action should be to recruit some very much needed extra helps."

"Extra helps," Harleen says, "What extra helps? From who?"

"From someone who would never ever join Supe and his gangs of losers. Barry and I are heading to Central City to recruit Leonard Snart, but I think you know him better as Captain Cold."

"Captain Cold," I says. "Are you kidding me?"


	14. Chapter 13: The Colder You Get

**Chapter 13: The Colder You Get**

**A/N These two chapters goes out to the victims of the Dayton, Ohio and El Paso, Texas shootings. I know it isn't much, but nevertheless, I hope reading these chapters bring a bit of delight to you days. In times like this, it's when you really gotten find something to remind you that the night will fall, and the the sun will rise tomorrow. Thanks you very much all.**

_?:_  
"Hey," I says, slapping Barry in his stupid face. "Hey! Wakey wakey Sleeping Beauty!"

Taking off my shoe, I then hit Barry in the head with in, the attack snapping him out of it!

"What," he sutter, his arms and legs shooting wildly as he woke up. "What! What the! What! Where-Where am I!"

"Central City."

"Central City! How did I get here! I mean, the last time I remember was begin at the table and you saying the two of us were going to Central City to-

"Recruit Captain Cold for the Insurgency," I says, finishing the sentence while adjusting my shoe so the back was pointing in. "Yes! I am bursting with joy that you remember that. I'm also bursting with joy that you're finally awake and that now, in order to be "polite", I have to stop listening to my music."

Tapping my phone and putting it into one of my jacket pocket, I turn into a parking lot and stop.

"We're here. Get out."

Practically shoving Barry out before I got out myself, I then look at the old,crumpling, painting peeling off the wall, rats and roaches infected, apartment building.

"Where are we," Barry asks, looking at me. "I mean, where are we? Why are we here?"

"And there goes the joy," I says, walking toward the front entrance. "This is Cold's apartment. He moved here after the Brainiac's invasion."

"Cold? Captain Cold? Leonard Snart?"

"Yeah, that's all one person."

Walking through the door and pass the leasing office, I quickly jog up the creaking stair, each steps sounding like I would fall through it.

Reaching the 5th floor, I stop when I heard a loud thud. Looking back, I saw a pass out Barry on the floor, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Hey," I says, kicking Barry in the face. "Hey. You alive? You dead? Hey. Hey. Hey."

"Stop kicking me," Bar "screams" in between his huffs and puffs.

"Then get up. Seriously, how are you tired? We're only on the 5th floor."

"I-I didn't use-my speed."

"Okay. I'm leaving. When you can, follow me."

Giving Bar one last kick, I then walk down the very, very creepy hallway. The carpet were covered in disturbing stains, the wallpapers was ripped off, and where the wallpapers wasn't ripped off, the expose wood was crawling, literally crawling with bugs.

Stopping for a second, I poke the exposed woods with my bare finger. As I did, pieces of it break off and a bunch of little bugs crawl around frantically.

"Hmm. I've been to worster apartment."

My hands back in my pockets, I stroll down the hallway until I came to Cold's door.

"Bingo," I say, banging against the door. "Knock! Knock! Pizza!"

"I didn't order any pizza," Cold yells from the other side, "Go away."

"Room service," I say, banging on the door once more.

"What the-This place doesn't have room service! Whoever you are, go away!"

"Mail," I say, banging on the door for a third times.

Hearing what sound like someone very angrily tripping over a table and then stomping over, I patiently and very calmly wait for Snart to open his door.

"You're going to regret doing this," Snart yells, opening his door. As soon as he did, I pull back my arm and punch Snart with a straight. Stumbling back into his apartment, I walk in and close the door behind me.

"I was lying about the mail," I say, looking around for a bit at Cold's apartment. Not as bad as I originally thought, there was empty foods trays and cups scatter all over. His sofa, and bed, was beside a turnover coffee table, which also had a bunch of old newspaper clippings. In the kitchen across the way are some rotting, painting-peeling off, cabinets pair with a rusted sink and no doubt a broken down fridge.

"Lucky for me, I ain't thristy."

Snart, who was still recovering from my surprise attack, allow me to pick a news clipping off from the ground and read it.

"Captain Cold and Golden Glider win big at Central City Horse Track. 100,000 dollars stolen. Not bad Snart. Not bad at all. Course, this does goes back quite a way. Never figure you were one for begin in the past Snarty."

Recover now, Snart got up and rush toward me. Shooting out my open hand, I grab him by his neck and kept him at bay. Like a wild animal in a cage, he try over and over to claw at me with his hands but was just short a few inches.

"No stop," I says, still looking over the clipping. "Please stop. I can't keep this up much longer. My arm is growing so, so tired."

Sensing something, I look toward the door as Barry stumble in. As soon as he did, Snart stop with his hissy fit.

"Barry," Snart yells, pulling free of my arm. "You! You stupid son of b-"

"Don't say that word," I says, shooting out my hand once more. "Do not say that word. If you say that word, I will deck you."

Turning to Barry now, I then look lock my hands together.

"Barry. You. You stupid son of a bastard."

Turning back to Snart, I then roll my hand over and over again.

"Continue. If you would."

The two of them looking at me like I'm in a straitjacket, I shove Barry aside and walk toward the door. Opening it and sticking my head out, I notice two shadows walking up the stairs.

"Okay," I say, closing the door and walking over to the kitchen. "Listen and listen well Snart 'cause our chat-chit time just got really short. Barry and I are here to recruit you for the Insurgency."

"The Insurgency!"

"Yes the Insurgency! Mind if I take this."

Opening a few drawers, I pull stuffs like a roll of tin foils and a small folk. Walking back over to where I punched Snart, I grab one of the empty food trays.

"This'll work. Barry, we're about to have some "guests". Some Regime guests."

"What," Barry yells, about to walk over to the door but stopping when I grab his shoulder.

"I'll hold them off. You and Snart need to get out of here. Regroup at the car in front."

"Wait," Snart interrupt, slapping us away. "There is no way I am going anywhere with this guy! Or you! Weirdo."

Tossing over his sofa, he pull from the bottom of it his infamous cold gun.

"Move aside," he start, aiming his gun at us. "Or you're both ice."

"Douche bag," I reply, crossing my arms.


	15. Chapter 14: The Right Clothes

**Chapter 14: The Right Clothes**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_?:_  
"You smell him," Cyborg ask as we reach the 5th floor.

"Yes," I reply, giving the air another hard sniff. "He's close by. This way."

Walking down the hallway, I follow the Flash's scent, all the way to one of the apartment's door.

"Knock knock," I say, breaking down the door and charging in. Growling, I look around for a bit, before Cyborg walk in, his arm cannon ready.

"I thought that nose of your was fool proof," Cyborg says, deactivating his cannon. "You stupid animal!"

Growling at Cyborg, I turn back around and smell the apartment.

"He was here. And so was someone else. I'm picking up two smells."

"That's odd," someone says as he walk into the apartment behind Cyborg and me. "Cause last time I was here, there were three people. Not just two."

"It's him," Cyborg screams, reactivating his arm cannon. About to fire, the man charge forward and stab the cannon with something small and metals. Screaming, Cyborg's cannon crackle with electricity before bursting into smokes.

Shoving him aside and slamming him into a wall, the man then rush forward and slam something into my face.

Stumbling back, I couldn't do anything when the man kick my knee and force me onto the ground.

"Thanks for that you two," he says, backing up and leaving us. "But now, we really gotten go. Catch up if you want another beating. Later Cyborg. Killer Croc."

_5 minutes before_

_Snart:  
_My finger on the trigger, I was more than ready to kill either of two if they so much as bat an eye.

"I ain't joining the Insurgency," I say. "Not after what this bastard and his Regime buddies did to my sister."

"Your sister," Barry asks, lending forward a bit. Lending forward, I fire my gun and hit Barry in the shoulder, ice covering almost all of ice.

"Yeah, his sister," the guy in sunglasses turning his head. "Lisa Snart. Was killed by Wonder Woman during Superman's first reign."

"Don't you dare say her name!"

Squeezing the trigger and hitting the man square in the face, I had to stop when a cloud of mist appear and block my view. Backing up, I look back at the two. The mist quickly disappear, I lost my grip when I saw the man again.

"Steam pellets," he say, revealing to me his completely ice-free face. "Heat up the surrounding area to nearly 225 fahrenheit. PS, the boiling point of water is 212."

Grabbing my cold gun before I could shoot it again, he pull it out of my hand and punch me once again. About to fall back, the man rush forward and grab me by the shirt collar.

"Listen Snarty! I know you got some personal issues with old speedy there, but guess what! I don't care! Here's what going to happen! You and him are going to meet me at the car downstair! I am going to stall some idiot regimes and we are all going to leave together! Now move Captain Cold. Or else."

Aiming the gun at my "sensitive spot", he then look at him in the eyes. Despite begin hidden behind sunglasses, I could still feel the uneasy gaze of the man, the more I stare, the more it felt like something was crawling around in my body. Something that shouldn't be there.

"Buddy, something you need to know about me. Unless I have in my hand some cards, I don't bluff."

Squeezing the trigger slightly, mist begin forming at the end of the barrel.

"Okay," I scream, putting up my hands. "Fine you win! I go."

"Swell."

Shoving the gun into my chest, he then grab me and push me past him. Stumbling into Barry, I steady myself and shot daggers at the Flash.

"Hey Fidos," the man says, clapping his hands in front of the us and pointing toward the door. "There's a bone out there! Go fetch!"

_Now_

_Flash:  
_"Down here," I say as I ran down the stair with Snart, careful not to run into any regimes. "Uhh! I can't fight like this! Why am I even wearing street clothes! I wasn't wearing this when I was at the base! Did that guy change me!"

"Change you," Snart repeat, "What are you! 1!"

"Shut up!"

Making our way back to the lobby, I stop when I saw the doorman on the ground. Checking his pulse, I was beyond glad too know he's still alive.

"Didn't know you still care about that kind of stuffs," Snart comment as he walk past. "You know, considering."

"Hey," I scream back, "I changed. In case you forgotten, I switched side. I'm with the Insurgency!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Propping him up against the wall, I then follow after Snart as he left the building.

"Where your car," Snart ask as soon as we got into the parking lot. About to point toward the car, a lightning strike from out of nowhere stop me.

"Barry Allen," scream Black Adam as he emerge from the lighting strike, his whole body pulsing with electricity. "And Leonard Snart I see. I will capture both of you and turn you into Superman's regimes. With your added power, his army will become even stronger."

"Yeah, bite me Sparky," Snart yells as he aim his cold gun at Black Adam and fire. Hitting Adam dead on, ice quickly encase him and he drop to the ground.

"Power down," Snart says as he then look at me. "Your buddy isn't as strong as he think he is."

"Black Adams is not my "buddy"," I reply, walking pass him and toward the car. Only, as I was walking pass him, I notice sparks start to flow along the ice. As more and more sparks appear, the ice began to cracks.

"Watch out," I yell, using my super speed to grab Snart and run just as the ice exploding and chucks went flying.

Dropping to the ground, I look behind to see Adam rise once more into the sky, his arms looking like there was more electricity flowing through them.

Shooting out his arms, electricity shot right out and went right for us. Watching as the lightning was about to strike us, the man roll out from behind and block the lighting.

Hitting his hands, the man somehow was able to absorb all the lightning! Traveling from Adam to the man, the man then fire it back at Adam and sent him flying away.

"Move, move, move," he say over and over, grabbing us and shoving us toward the car. Reaching it in only a few seconds, he open the driver's door and give us these small discos for some reasons.

"Time to change," the man says, slamming the disco against his chest. Once on, something looking like clothes spread from the chest, quickly covering the man completely. Now, instead of the jacket and brown pant, the man now had on body armor and knee pads. His sunglasses was replace with a black mask and yellow and red google.

"What the heck," Snart scream, looking at the disc in his hand. "How-How did you do that? What is this thing?"

"Shut up and change. The fact that this whole time, you been in nothing but short and a sleeves-shirt had been bothering me. Change and fight Captain Cold."


	16. Chapter 15: Chaos in Central City

**Chapter 15: Chaos in Central City**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Captain Cold:  
_"Move," the man yell, shoving me aside as he fire the gun he got from the truck. A large net shooting out, it wrap around Adam as he try charging toward us! Snaring him, he drop to the ground and bounce up and down until stopping when he hit a car.

"Dip on Adam," the man say, reloading his "net gun". "You two got the others?"

"What other," Barry ask, now in his Flash suit. Nudging toward the front door, we look and saw Cyborg and Killer Croc run right out.

"Little head up, I was able to short circuit Cyborg's arm cannon with the fork and tin foil I got from before. So whoever fight him, that's one last worry for you."

Adam breaking the net with a burst of lightings, he turn around and charge toward us once more. The man running to face him, block Adam as he try punching him with a lighting charged fist. Rolling to his side, he then fire the net gun and recapture Adam.

"Try not to lose an arm," says the man as he left us.

Turning around, Barry and I then face Cyborg and Croc.

"So who do you want," Barry asks just as one of Cyborg's arm turn into a giant fist and punch him, the blow sending him into the air.

"Guess I got the overgrown lizard," I reply as I lower my goggles and aim my cold gun as Croc.

"Captain Cold," says Killer Croc as he stomp his way over to me, his skin looking slimy than I imagine. "I guess the Insurgency will take in anyone these days. Even a wannabe like you."

"I ain't part of the Insurgency," I scream back, "But that doesn't mean I won't take you on freak show!"

Aiming my gun, I fire but miss when Croc tail swipe my hand! Firing into the air, Croc then straight punch me, knocking me to the ground. Rolling over and gasping, Croc brought his slimy hands together and leap into the air. About to turn me into a stain, I fire my gun and made an ice wall! Shattering the wall instead, I got up and grab Croc by his shoulder.

Freezing Croc right in his head, I then hit him in the head with my gun as hard as I could!

Screaming and stumbling away, I then ice one of Croc's foot to the ground. Stuck now, I then wind up and hit him in the head again!

"Don't you know," I says after hitting him for a third time. "Crocodile hate the cold."

Raising my gun high into the air, I was about to hit him with the butt of my gun. However, catching the butt of my gun with his teeth, he turn his head and toss me.

Sailing through the air until I hit a car, I watch as Croc free himself and turn toward me, his many, many teeth shining.

"Don't you know," Killer Croc says, smiling "Crocodile love the taste of people." Charging with his mouth open, he nearly took a bite out of my arm!

Instead, latching onto a sleeve, he toss me high into the air and then arm swipe me! Screaming as I hit a car, I drop onto some broken glasses.

Thinking fast, with Croc charging at me once more, I grab a handful of broken glass and chuck it at Croc! Stopping and coughing, he left himself open! Pulling himself up, I aim down the sight of my cold gun and fire, turning Killer Croc into nothing but an overpriced ice sculpture!

"Head up," the man yells, grabbing my attention as I turn in time to see him fire a net at Cyborg, who arm cannon was crackling with electricity!

"Flash! Move out of the way!"

Running away as fast as he could, Cyborg's arm cannon turn into a massive fireball that shook the whole parking lot. The fireball fainting after a few seconds, a down Cyborg was all that was left, his body laying still on the parking lot.

"Is he," Flash start before the man cut him off.

"No he isn't. Just knock out. I mean, his arm cannon is definitely dead but him himself. No, not dead. Come on, we gotten move fast. All of us. In the car. Now!"

Running ahead, the three of us practically jump into the car! As soon as our butts hit the seats, the man step on the gas.

"Are we getting out of Central City," Flash ask, looking out the windows as the man turn onto a street, cutting off many cars and getting a lot of honks.

"Bite me," he yells, shaking his fist at the cars. "Yeah! Yeah! Guess what! I can honk too!"

Slamming his hand against the car's horn, he then ram into a nearby car, pushing it into another car and causing a slight collision.

"Everyone's fine," the man screams, "Don't worry. Nothing but a five hours phone call with their insurance agent though. Hmm. Actually that sound worst than death."

"Tell me where we're going," I demand, slamming my fist against the back of the driver's seat.

"We're going to pick up some extra helps," the man reply, slamming his fist against me and knocking me back. "Beside you, there are still two people in Central City we need to find fast."

"Who are they," Flash asks. "Please tell me they not more supervillians."

"Okay I won't. What I will tell you is now that Superman know you're here, he'll be coming in forces. Croc, Adam, and "Robot man" won't be the only regimes we'll be facing today.. And apparently, it won't be just the regimes either."

Coming to a skidding stop,the three of us look ahead to see a blockade of Regime soldiers and tanks, all aim right at us.

"I never should have gotten in the car with you two," I say, my eyes glue to one of the tank's barrel, out of the dozens and dozens of them.

"Yeah", the man reply, pinching his nose. "Don't worry, the feeling's mutual. Dude, when was the last time you took a shower. Ugh, you smell worst than Killer Croc and that guy spend more time in sewer than he does on the street."

About to say something, the sound of a tank firing cut me off.


	17. Chapter 16: Attack of the Giant Stone M

**Chapter 16: Attack of the Giant Stone Monster**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_?:_  
"Hello," I say, putting my phone in between my shoulder and ear.

"Hey doc," the man says, the sound of explosions, screaming, and tires skidding all mix in. "Hey quick question. Are Kara, Blue, Jason, and Stein all heal and ready to go? I get the feeling they won't be resting for as long as I thought."

"According to the monitors on your incubators, they're at about 80% health. Should I send them anyway?"

The sound of something exploding and then more people screaming answer first before the man did.

"Not yet. Wait til they're at 90% and then sent them my way. Over and out doc."

Ending the call, I was about to go back to taking notes in my notebook when a beeping sound grab my attention.

"What the heck?"

Looking up at one of the monitor, I saw Kara's begun to rise, the simple, wavy line turning into spiked mountains.

Running over to check on the monitor, I tap in the command codes the man told me to inputted.

While inputting them, I look over Kara.

"Hope he's right about you," I say, pushing the final button before Kara's eyes snap open.

_Flash:  
_"Flash," the man screams, tackling some citizens out of the way of gunfire. "Get everyone out of here now! Snart and I will hold them back!"

"Excuse me," Captain Cold says, holding his head as more soldiers advance on us. "You and who will do what!"

A soldier reaching the car, peep over and aim his rifle at Snart! About to fire, the man move even faster than I could see. Practically teleporting to the soldier, he yank the gun out of the solider's hands and then hit him with it. His helmet flying off, he drop to the ground.

"Get back," the man order, clapping his hands together. As he did, a wall erupt from the street and block some incoming tank's fire!

"Snart, patch those holes with your cold gun! Barry, make yourself useful and get these people out of way! People of Central City, run for your god darn lives!"

Wasting no times, the people on the street flee, running in all sort of directions to get away from the fight. Running as fast as I could, I grab the people that were in the most danger and drop them some safe.

_Firefly:_  
"Keep firing," I say, pointing at the random wall in the street. "Keep firing! Blown that thing to kingdom come! Now!"

A tank rolling closer to the wall fire and blown a massive hole in it. Giving the signal, my men charge forward, firing their weapons.

About to reach the hole, they stop suddenly, their fingers off the triggers and looking up for some reasons. Lost for a second, I too lower my flamethrower when I saw something massive and made of stone rise from behind the wall.

"What in the living hel-"

"No, no, no", says the man everyone had warned me about. Leaping onto the top of the wall, he shake his finger left and right at me. "I wouldn't say that last word if I were you. It is a bad word after all. Douche."

_Kara:  
_"Ughhh," I moan, looking around for a bit. "What-Where am I? Hello? Who are you!"

While trying to move my arms, I instead find it stuck to my sides. Struggling to get them free, I prepare to use my laser eyes.

"No," the man screams, waving his hands. "Don't! My name is Dr. Jonathan Crane! I'm working with "the man"! I don't really know his name, but he and I are partners! We've been working together since he rescued me during Brainiac's invasion!"

"Brainiac's invasion," I repeat.

"Yes", Dr. Crane says. "He rescued me and brought me here, and here is where I've been since. Awhile ago, you, Jaime, Jason, and Stein were all teleported here by the man, whoever he is. He told me to keep you here until you were at least 90% health."

"The man," I repeat, thinking back to the last time I saw him. "Where is he now? Is he here?"

"No. He left on a mission with Flash to Central City."

"A mission? To Central City? Why? What in Central City?"

"Trouble, from what I heard. Explosions. Screaming people. Gun fire. Those types of things did always seen to find him, no matter where he is."

"Explosion? Gun fire? Screaming people! Let me out of here! I'm gotten go help him!"

"Not yet. Your vitals aren't at 90%! Only 82%!"

"That's enough! Let me out of here!"

Struggling to get my arms free, I bang my head against the top of whatever I'm in, cracks forming seconds later.

"Stop that," Crane order, tapping the side of the bed. "The man told me not to let you out until you're at 90 percent! His order exactly!"

Finish with the tapping, something from beside my head pop up and wrap around my head, keeping me down.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Sorry Supergirl, but I can't let you out. Not yet anyway. You're only at 85 percent! Just wait a bit longer okay!"

"I can't wait," Supergirl screams back, blasting her way out with her laser eyes before breaking her restrains. Covering myself as she got up and shatter the glass, she then grab me by the collar.

"How do I get out of way," she start, "And which way is Central City?"

_Flash:  
_"What in the living he-", I say before the man interrupt me from on top the stone wall.

"Don't finish that sentence," screams the man as he crush a Regime tank with his massive stone monster! Flattening it instantly, he pick it up and toss it back onto the ground, causing a shockwave that stun everyone! Blind and cover in dust, he then drag the monster's arm across the ground, hitting almost all the soldiers and tanks!

"Flash," Snart screams, waving and motioning me to get close. Looking around for a bit, I then run over to him, sliding into cover as soon as I can.

"What in the world is that," I scream, pointing at some sort of giant, massive rock monster behind us. Despite looking like a person, it had almost ten arms, swinging around wildly and destroying the Regime reinforcement.

"No clue," Snart reply, ducking his head as bits of stone drop onto us. "But from what I seen, your "new" buddy over there summon him somehow and is now using him to crush your "old" buddies."

"They not my "buddies", I reply, ducking down as a tank open fire on one of hand and destroy it. Catching the pieces in time though, he then toss them back at the Regime army.

"Cold," the man screams, poking the ground beside us and grabbing our attention. "Flash! Recruits at 2 and 3'o clock! Get to them now!"

"What," we both says, looking just in time to see Reverse Flash and Cheetah!


	18. Chapter 17: Life in the Fast-Moving City

**Chapter 17: Life in the Fast Moving City**

**A/N Enjoy, please leave a review, and I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_?:_  
"Had a feeling those two would show up," I say to myself as stomp on the wall, causing my stone giant to slam the ground and cause an earthquake. "After all, no one can resist seeing a giant monster of stone."

Seeing some Regime helicopters and jets fly toward us, I roll eyes.

"This is turning into a whole thing. Flash! Cold! Get these two before they can escape!"

Slow to follow, the two eventually went after Reverse Flash and Cheetah, the two of them disappearing around the corners they were hiding way.

"Later," I say, my stone giant waving as I watch all four of them vanish. "I'll just stay here and catch rockets with my bare hands."

Catching a rocket while still focusing on the disappearing four, I look toward the Regime's tanks, jets, and helicopters. Throwing it back at them and watching the firework, I block some gunfire with one of my hands.

"Bbbbbooorrrriinngg."

_Captain Cold:  
_Shooting my cold gun, I almost hit Cheetah dead on, but as the beam got close to hitting her, she leap out of the way and onto a nearby streetlamp.

"Get down kitten cat," I say, aiming my gun at Cheetah. "Weirdo in the sunglasses say he want you for some reasons and quite frankly, after seeing he summoned a giant stone human, I rather not get him upset."

"He summoned that stone giant," Cheetah reply, lending forward a little. "What? How?"

"No idea," I reply, "But from what I seen and heard, I do know he seen to have one thing in mind. Taking down Superman and his Regime army. Look like he's already a member of the Insurgency and currently trying to recruit more."

"More like you and me? And Revers Flash? Do you really see any of us joining the resistance? We'll be die within a month if we do."

Thinking it over for a bit, I kept my gun train on the cat.

"If I dying," I start, "Then I'm dying icing a Regime! And you'll be there dying with me!"

Firing the gun, Cheetah leap into the air and toward me, claws out and ready.

_Flash:  
_Running fast, I manage to get to Reverse Flash's side.

"Eobard Thawne," I scream, bringing up my arm to try and hit. Ducking under the attack though, he grab me by the shoulders and toss me to the side. Bumping up and down for a bit, I recover fast and went back to the chasing Eobard.

"Eobard," I yell again, reaching out to try and grab him.

"Barry Allen," Eobard screams, swinging his arm and hitting me. Shaking my head, I jump and tackle Eobard to the ground, the two of us rolling over each other until stopping and getting back on our feet.

"Flash," Eobard says, bringing up his fists and preparing for a fight. "What do you want now, regime?"

"Don't call me that," I scream, bringing up my fists and preparing for a fight. "I quit fighting for Superman a long time ago. I'm now fighting for the Insurgency."

"Lies," Eobard yells, pointing at me. "You can lie to yourself all you want. I'll just beat the truth out of you!"

Charging toward me, I charge toward him.

_?:  
_Clapping my hands together, I turn a helicopter into a pancake, catching the pilot and gunmen as they jump out and then throwing them to the ground.

"Seriously," I say, cupping my hands around my mouth, my stone giant doing the same with two of its hands. "Go away you sad sacks! Bloody heck, this is getting annoying!"

Sensing someone coming in from behind me, I circle my hands and encase myself in stone. A wave of fire hitting me, I cross my arms and brace for the flame.

_Kara:  
_"Nnnnoooo," I scream as I saw the fire hit the man dead on. Rocketing toward him, I ram into the flying, fire man, tackling him into the ground. Picking him up by his neck collar, I punch him and sent him flying through the air.

Screaming while flying, he activating some sort of jetpack on his back and steady himself.

"Supergirl," he yells, aiming his flamethrower at me. "Didn't figure I fight you today, but oh yeah. My new suit can more than hold up to anything you got! And speaking of new!"

Aiming his flamethrower at me, he unleash a wave of bright orange and red flame toward me!

_Captain Cold:  
_Screaming as Cheetah scratch my hand, I was force to stop firing my gun. Wrapping my hand around the cut, I was left defenseless when Cheetah spin kick me in the stomach, knocking me to the ground.

Leaping into the air and spinning around for a bit, she shot out her leg and was about land on me with her claws! Thinking fast, I shot at the ground and then swing my arm. As I did, I made a sort of "ice shield", Cheetah hitting the shield instead of me.

Rolling away just as Cheetah shatter the shield, I aim my gun at her and fire. Moving fast however, she dodge under my attack. Running to her left, she then leap forward and slash my arm.

Screaming and almost dropping my gun, I cover the wounds with my one free hand.

"You can't hit me," Cheetah says, stalking on all four as she circle me. "I'm too fast for you."

"Something you learned after years of fighting a speedster sweetheart," I say, putting my strain hand under the barrel of my cold gun. "Speed ain't everything."

_Flash:  
_"Speed is everything," Reverse Flash says as he deck me in the face and knock me back a few feet. While stumbling away, Eobard grab me by the shoulders and rapidly punch me over and over in the chest.

Ending it with a quick blow to the face, I drop like a rock to the ground, my whole body aching.

"I can't believe you were ever a threat," Eobard says, dropping his knee onto my chest and pinning me to the ground. While pinning me, his start vibrating his hand, it turning into a blur. "I can't believe I'm stuck here because of you! I can't believe after all this time, I get to kill you."

Before I could do anything, Eobard pull back his vibrating hand and send it phasing through my chest.


	19. Chapter 18: A Bigger Surprise

**Chapter 18: A Bigger Surprise**

**A/N Enjoy, please leave a review, and I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_Firefly:  
_Watching as the fire engulf Supergirl, I kept my finger on the trigger until the whole area in front of me was cover in flame.

Hearing the cheer of my men as they saw me kill the two, I rise my flamethrower high into the air.

"Yeah," I scream, shooting some fire into the air before flying. "Yeah! That's how you do it! That is how you do it! Haha!"

"That's how you do what," yells someone from not too far away.

"What the heck," I ask, turning around just in time to see my flame fade away and to see a stone man standing?

The stone then crumpling away, the man in the sunglasses was standing on top of the wall, arms crossed and looking completely unfazed by the flames.

"Well," he start, tapping his toes against the wall. "What did you mean by "that's how you do it"? That's how you do what? Fly? Shoot fire? Kara can do all that stuffs. Well, she can't exactly shoot fire, but laser eyes do come really close."

"No way," I scream, looking at the man and my flamethrower. "No way! My new flamethrower can heat anyone and anything up to almost 200 degrees! There's no way you could have survive that!"

"And yet here we are," the man says, flattening his hand and lowering it. As he did, I heard some more rocks crumple away and look at where I cook Supergirl. Only, instead of seeing bacon, I saw Supergirl standing in a pile of rocks.

Clutching the handle of my flamethrower, I aim my gun at the man once more and squeeze the trigger. Unleashing a massive wave of fire, I swing my weapon all over, blanketing as much as I could.

"Bbbbuurrrnnn," I scream, increasing the heat as I went in circle, torching the top of the wall. While circling, a stone pillar shot out from the fire and hit me, knocking me to the ground.

"Yeah, I'll pass," says the man as he walk out from the flame. "I been burn many times before, and it suck."

A second stone pillar shooting out, it launch the man toward me! Grabbing onto my jetpack as soon as he could, he then put me into a headlock.

"Don't mean if I hitch a ride, do you?"

_Flash:  
_"What in the world," Eobard says, his blurry hand phasing through my chest. "H-H-How are you still alive? You should be dead! I just shredder your heart into a millions pieces!"

Wondering the same thing, I didn't have time to think about it too much. Instead, I took the opportunity to swing my arm and knock Reverse Flash a few steps back.

"I don't know how I survive that", I say, stretching my arms and legs and preparing for round 2, "But hey, I ain't complaining."

While still stun by my "breathing", I leap forward and punch Eobard across the face as hard as I could, wads of spits flying out in slow motion. Sending him rolling across the ground, he got up fast but not fast enough for me to not grab him by an arm and toss him into a wall!

Leaving a small imprint as he pull himself off the wall, I turn myself into a missile and launch forward. Slamming right into Eobard, we went right through the wall and into the building!

_Captain Cold:  
_Screaming as Cheetah spin kick me in the stomach and knock me to the ground, I fire back and manage to hit her!

Freezing one of her hand, she become unsteady and trip while spinning around!

"Tag", I say, smiling as I push myself up. "You're it!"

While distracting by the ice on her hand, I took the opportunity to freeze both Cheetah's feet to the ground, pinning her. Stuck now, I unload my cold gun on her, freezing every parts of her. Starting with knees and moving up, I almost got to her head, but before I could, my gun ran out.

"Out of ammo Cold," Cheetah chuckle, "Well, well. What are you going to-"

Before Cheetah could finish, I brought up my gun and bash it against Cheetah's head, knocking her out.

"Shut up kitty cat."

_Weirdo in the Sunglasses:  
_Feeling around for a bit, I find the right wire and pull it right out with my bare hand! Firefly's jetpack losing fuel, the two of us dropping to the ground like rock in water. Only, one of us hit the ground while the other one land gracefully on a stone hand.

"Ooopppss," I say as I peek over the edge to see Firefly hit the ground. "Forgot to catch you. Haha suckers."

Remembering Kara, I move one of the stone giant's hand so it was in front of her.

"Get on," I scream, wriggling the fingers. "We're getting out of here!"

Wasting no time, Kara jump onto the stone and I carry her to the top of the stone wall.

"Really sorry about this," I say as soon as Kara step onto the wall. "But I need you to hug me!"

"What!"

Seeing a rocket heading toward us, I flick it away and sent it back to its sender.

"I know I'm the last person you want to hug and all, but for now, please just bare with me!"

Hesitate as expected, Kara hug me and place her head on my shoulder. Once together, I raise my hand and encase us in a pillar of stone, the same stone pillar sinking back into the wall.

Popping up from the ground a few miles away and far from the army of sad, dorky losers, I tap Kara on her shoulder.

"Okay, you can let me go now. You don't have to keep hugging me. I know you don't want to."

Letting go of me, she then look around.

"Where are we? How did we get here?"

Pulling from my pocket a set of car key, I walk over to the curb and look around.

"About six or seven miles from the fight. Give or take a mile or two. Don't worry though. Once the quote-on-quote "soldiers" see us gone, they'll leave the city. Come on, there's a few people we need to pick up and then someone we need to see. Get in."

My car turning the corner and driving right up to us, I hop across the hood and got in.

"Like the ride," I say, opening the front passenger's window. "It's not exactly the batmobile but it is my."

"Whoa," Kara says as she look at my car. "This is your?"

_Flash:  
_Wobbling a little as I walk back into the street, I look back at the massive hole in the wall.

"Oh man," I say, holding my head. "That's bad. That's really bad."

"But this is worst," scream Eobard as he walk right out, only stumbling a little. "We aren't done!"

Running toward me, he only manage to make it a couple of feet before a car from out of nowhere ram into him! Falling first onto the hood before sliding off, the driver then horn his honk. Lowering the window, the driver reveal himself to be none other than the man in sunglasses!

"Hi Barry," the man says, waving at me. "How's life? P.S, if you could please help me put some "cargo" in the trunk."

_Weirdo:_  
Getting out and grabbing Reverse by his legs, he drag him to the trunk where Barry and I toss him in.

"Okay," I say as soon as Barry and I got back in. "Two more stops and we can leave."

"Hey this isn't the same car we were in in before. What happen to it? And what is Kara doing here? And-"

"Ask one more question and you'll be sharing the trunk with Thawne ," I interrupt, stomping on the gas and driving forward. Driving fast, the three of us made it to Cold in only a few minutes.

"Hey ice cream man," I scream, from the car, "I'll take mint chocolate chip, some frozen cat, aaaannnddd. Hey Kara, do you want something? Oh wait, I forget. I'll also take you! Get in."

Ignoring everyone's gaze, I got out went to put Cheetah in the trunk with Thawne.

"You are one very weird person," Captain Cold says as I got back in. "You know that, right?"

"Snart buddy, people have been telling me since I first learned how to walk backward instead of forward."

"Uh hey," Barry says, butting in. "Uhhh, where are we going? You said we had one last stop."

Staying silent for awhile, I then turn to face Barry.

"Get in the trunk," I order, pointing back at it. "And wait til we get to Iris."

"Iris", Kara asks, "Who's Iris?"

"Iris Allen West. Barry's wife."


	20. Chapter 19: The Other Teams

**Chapter 19: The Other Teams**

**A/N Funny story, I just realize I never actually finish "Chapter 2: Reunion". I publish it unfinished and didn't realize it until awhile ago. So if you're reading this, please consider revisit Chapter 2 for the "updated" version. Thanks you very much, enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review.**

_?:  
_Pulling up to Iris's house, I unlock the trunk and got out. Opening it, I pull out a cramped Flash and let him drop to the ground.

"You know," Barry says, stretching his arms and legs. "You didn't actually have to shove me into the trunk."

"Well you wouldn't get willingly," I reply, crossing my arms. "And I told you. One more question and you'll sharing the trunk with the others. Now go. Your wife is waiting."

Turning his head instead of running for some reasons, I copy him.

"Yesss," I say after awhile. "I do you where your wife lived. It's not exactly private information. And if you're worry about any Regime crashing, don't worry. They stop coming here after a few months. Even if they do think to come here, I'm always looking for someone to hit."

"I can't go in there," Barry scream at me. "I mean, I can't see Iris! She won't want to see me like this!"

Lost for a few seconds, I tap the disc on Barry's chest and watch as the "Flash" suit shrink back into it. Catching it, I then nudge toward the house once again.

"There. Now you're Barry Allen, not Flash. Go."

Once again, looking instead of running, I tighten my arms so I wouldn't slap Barry in the head. Instead, I use my words.

"Ggggoooo," I order, "Nnnooowwww. Mmmoooovvveeee."

"Stop that! Please!"

"Then gggggooooooo nnnnnoooowwwwww. Oh boy, I'm out of breath."

Bending down slightly, I then nudge toward the house.

"Ggggoooo. Just go dumbelina!"

Catching a second wind, I grab Barry by his arm and shove him forward.

"No, no, no," Barry screams, breaking free. "I can't see Iris! I don't want her to see me like this, and no, I don't mean what I'm wearing. I don't want her to see me like this! I don't want her to see me as a-as a-"

"Coward," I say, finishing the sentence. "Scary cat. Baby."

"I am not a coward! I'm just not ready yet. When I see Iris, I want to be able to hold my head high!"

"Then tilt your head Speedy. Listen, I know this isn't exactly how you picture meeting your wife again and all, but like it or not, this is it. Okay?"

"Not okay!"

Letting out a sigh, I decide to use a "judgement call". Patting Barry on his shoulder, I then punch him as hard as I could and knock him out.

"Kara," I yell, dragging a knock-out Barry to the front door. "Cold! There are snacks in the glove compartment! The animal crackers are my! Don't touch!"

Dragging him up the stairs and knocking with my elbow, I then look around for a bit.

"I wonder how Arrow and Canary are doing right now."

_Green Arrow:  
_"If I ever see that man again," I scream, kicking the car's tire and stomping my foot. "I am going to kill him! Kill him!"

"Yeah I know," Dinah reply, still trying to hot-wire the car. "I need another arrow."

Trading another arrow for a broken one, I watch as Canary try to break open the panel under the steering wheel.

"What is this thing built from," she screams after the arrow snap into two for a fifth times. "I can't do it. The panel won't come off. We can't hot-wire it."

"Darn it," I say, my nails digging into my palm. Turning my head, I notice the "objection" once more, sitting on top the roof.

"I guess there's really is only one way for this thing to start," Canary say, getting out of the seat. Grabbing the phone, I tap play and we both watch it again.

"Hey Canary," the man says, shooting at us a quick wave. "Hey Arrow! Listen, you two are both in the swamp trying to find Dr. Alec Holland and Pamela Isley, better known as Swamp Thing and Poison Ivy."

Pictures of the two then pop up, the pictures showing them walking around and using their powers.

"I believe both will help to contribute to the Insurgency, but unfortunately, I am busy in Central City to talk to them. That's where you two come in. Here's a map to the most likely spot where you'll find them. Oh, and before I forget, the car is my and modified. It won't start back up until you complete the mission. Best of luck y'all and peace out."

Ending the video with a "V", I then place the phone back in my pocket.

"Well," Black Canary says, spreading out her arms. "The way I see, we don't really have a choice."

"Not unless we walk," I comment, grabbing my bow and walking into the swamp. My wife by my side, we replay the video until the map show up again. As the map pop up, I pull back my head.

"A dotted line through very detail pictures of the swamp," I start, "This look a lot like satellite images! This guy had access to satellite imaging! Even I don't have access to that! Who is this guy!"

"I don't know," Dinah reply, "Maybe he's a billionaire, like Bruce."

"If he is, then I can't tell. I don't know a whole lot of billionaire that wear fishing jacket. Oh hey, there's a fork ahead. Left or right?"

"Which is which?"

"Well, according to the map, Swamp Thing is to the right and Poison Ivy is to the left. Which should we visit first?"

"I think maybe we should split up."

"Really," I ask, Dinah heading to the left. "You really want to split up? Here? Now? While searching for Swamp Thing and Poison Ivy?"

"Yeah. Why are you complaining? You get to talk to Swamp Thing."

Disappearing before I could say anything, I let out a sigh and follow the map.

"Oh boy," I joke, leaping over a tree's root. "Can't wait to "talk" to Swamp Th-"

Something wrapping itself around my foot, I find myself dangling in mid-air, my bow on the ground. Struggling to reach it, a large venus fly trap walk out from the tree and stop right in front of me.

"Oliver Queen," Poison Ivy says as the venus fly trap open its mouth. Getting up and kneeing in front of me, she rub my chin.

"What a surprise."


	21. Chapter 20: Overgrown

**Chapter 20: Overgrown**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Leonard Snart:  
_"So we're just going to wait til Flash is done talking with his wife," I ask while wiping the barrel of my cold gun. "What about the two in the trunk? What if they wake up?"

A lot of banging drawing our attention away, we all turn to look at the trunk.

"You mean like right now," the weirdo in sunglasses reply, opening a bag of circus animal cookies and popping a few into his mouth. "Don't worry. No matter how fast Eobard vibrate, he can't phase through that trunk. At most, when we open that trunk, we'll find Cheetah and "fake Flash" with a few bumps and bruises. Here, you want some cinnamon buns?"

Grabbing and tossing me a few packs, I roll my eyes and open them.

"Here Kara," he says, handing her some more cinnamon buns. "We may be here for awhile. I wonder how the other are doing."

"Other," I repeat, half a bun in my mouth. "You mean the other Insurgents?"

"Yeah. Beside Kara, Speedy, and me, there's also Greenie, Canary, Cat, Harleen, and Firestorm. Old guy and old guy's partner."

"Old guy's partner?"

"I think his name is Jackson or Jason or something that start with a "J". I honestly could not care less. Yeah, they're all on different missions."

"Missions," Supergirl repeat, choking a little on her bun. "What mission?

"Recruitment mission. Like I say before, if we're going to take down old Supe, we're going to need more people. The three of us already got Reverse, Cheetah, and Cold."

"Yeah I haven't join you yet," I say, tossing the wrapper to the ground.

"Hey," the man screams, bursting my earshot and almost scaring me to death. "You will pick that up and you will toss it out! If you do not, I will claw your eyeballs with my bare finger and shove it down your throat!"

Before I could react, sunglasses grab me by the neck collar and pull me forward.

"Do you want to die," the man says slowly and very, very scary. "Because I have no problem with killing you."

Our faces inches from each other, he then shove me back.

"There is nothing worst than a rude passenger."

_Green Arrow:_  
Feeling the roots tighten around me, I cough up split wads after split wads, my arms crushing my chest.

"I'll ask again," Poison Ivy says, loosening the roots only a little. "What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

"I'm here to recruit you apparently," I answer in between breath, "For the Insurgency."

"You must be joking."

Tightening the roots once more, another root move to take away my quiver and trick arrows. Waving my quiver and bow in front of me, Ivy then rub my chin.

"Well. Are you joking?"

"Unfortunately no," I reply, swinging and headbutting Ivy right in her head. Stumbling away, I once more swing forth and grab a mouthful of trick arrows. Dropping a few, I activate one of my explosion arrow!

_Black Canary:_  
"What was that," I scream, looking toward where Oliver went. About to run over to the source of noise, I stop when what look like a wall of roots shot up from the water and block my path!

"Poison Ivy," I say, bringing up my fists and looking around. Noticing bubbles, a large figure then rise up from the water, too large to be Ivy.

"Swamp Thing?"

"Leave this swamp and never return," Alec order, rising his arms and more roots bursting from the water.

"Alec," I yell, backing up. "It's me! Black Canary! Please, I don't want to fight you!"

Ignoring my plead, he shoot his arm at me, making a line of roots spike up from the ground! Jumping out of the way, I use my canary cry to destroy a second lines of spiked roots!

"I will protect this swamp from Superman," Alec cry, dropping onto the ground in front of me. "He will not have this land! This land will remain here!"

"Yeah," I thought to myself, bringing up my fists once more. "At least that's one thing we can agree on."

Running to Swamp Thing, I dodge under a right hook and then blast Swamp Thing with my canary cry! The attack launching Swamp Thing into the air, he drop like a rock onto his back!

"Swamp Thing," I scream, keeping a distance. "I don't want to fight you! Listen to me!"

Ignoring me completely, he got up and shot an arm at me, only instead of spiked roots, a whole tree spring up from it and hit me directly.

Screaming as I roll back, I push myself up only to get vines wrap around me and raise into the air before begin slam back down! Getting my bearings together, I manage to gather enough in time to roll out of the way as Swamp Thing try to slam a branch onto me!

"Okay," I say, wiping mud from my hairs. "This is a fight now. I have to fight Swamp Thing. I guess Ollie get Ivy. I hope he's okay."

_Green Arrow:  
_Coughing and pushing herself up, she left me alone to get my bow and quiver. The dust settling around us, I pull out an arrow and put it in my bow.

"Well well Ivy," I say, pulling back the string. "Let see how you handle me now."

"Fine," Ivy reply, summoning roots that circle her. "My plants will defeat you, and your corpse will make excellent fertilizer."

"Yeah well when I defend you and your plants," I start, "You will be force to join the Insurgency. I do not like the sound of that."

Firing an arrow, Ivy block it with a plant and then summon two more plants that glue themselves to her shoulders. Shooting out her arms, the plants then split what I guessing is acid!

Sliding under the acid and into Ivy, I manage to stun her a little before doing a spin kick and a bow hit! Knocking Ivy a few steps back, I pull from my quiver another arrow and fire!

Exploding into a net, it trap Ivy and her annoying plants to the ground.

"For the record," I say, killing the two plants on Ivy's shoulders. "I never did have a green thumb!"

"Well don't worry," Ivy says, chuckling. "Very soon, you'll be green yourself!"

Rushing in and head-butting me out of the way, the venus fly-trap that Ivy enter on that roar at me, its dozens and dozens of sharp teeth right in front of me.

"Hey no fair," I say, getting up. "I don't have a partner! Or at least, she's not here with me right now!"

The fly trap pulling the net off of Ivy, it swallow the thing whole, before charging toward me.

_Kara:  
_"So wait," I say, thinking back to everything the man had said just now. "This whole time, this whole time, there been sleeping gas seeping in through the vents at the base. Why?"

"Security defense,"the man reply, "In the events that someone invade, hint on hint, Superman or any of his dorky Regime buddies, the sleeping gas will put them to sleep in a matter of minutes. The only defense against it is either a gas mask or a vaccine. That actually how Flash was first knock out. I ask the doc for gas mask and he got them, but I forgot about them when me and Insurgency were "discussing" our next plan of attack."

"Doc," Snart repeat, "What doctor?"

"Dr. Jonathan Crane," I say, "He's the one who told me where to find you."

"He's also the one who going to die by my hands," interrupt the man. "I told him not to let you out til 90%."

"Wait. Jonathan Crane? You mean Scarecrow! No way, he's dead. Wonder Woman killed him months ago."

"No, he isn't. I rescued him after finding him crawling along an alley wall and patch him up. He lost a lot of blood, and also a hand."

"He lost his hand!"

"Yeah. As a sort of early Christmas present, I gave him a robotic hand."

About to ask about the robotic hand, a beeping sound stop me.

"What's that," I ask, Snart and I looking around.

"That would be me," the man says, pulling out his phone. "Excuse me."

Closing the bag of animal crackers, he toss it in the glove component and got out.

"I'm ordering pizza," the man says. "You guys want anything?"

_The Man:  
_"Man oh man," I thought, turning and tapping my phone. Inputting some commands, I then zoom in on the fight.

"Pamela Lillian Isley vs Oliver Jonas Queen. This should be exciting. Where the heck is Canary? Oh I'll find her later."

Inputting some more commands, I order my car to fire right at Oliver.


	22. Chapter 21: Hot Soup

**Chapter 21: Hot Soup**

**Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Green Arrow:_  
"What the heck," I scream as something shot past my head and hit Poison Ivy's giant venus "man"-eating plant!

Whatever hit the plant cause it to bubble up and explode, chucks of green flying all over.

"Eww, gross! What the heck was that!"

Hearing Ivy scream at the top of her lungs, I forget about whatever it is and turn to face her.

"My baby," Ivy cry, kneeing down and picking up some of the chucks. "My precious, precious baby! What did you do? What did you do!"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

Looking all over, trying to find the shooter, I was then somehow on the ground, something on my back and growing all over.

Screaming and trying to get it off, it soon cover me completely.

"What in the living he-", I ask before a message appearing before my eyes.

"This is your," the message start, "An excellneno-fibers suit. My own creations. Please do not get it dirty, stain, or torn while figuring out how to use. P.S, you are a douche."

"What," I scream, "Why am I douche? Why would you put that?"

The message vanishing, I then look all over myself, examining the new suit. A brighter shade of green than my suit, it came equipped with a quiver already full of arrows, a visor like I never seen before, and fabrics like I never felt.

"Okay. This is a little weird, and very scary."

"Oliver Queen," Ivy screams, grabbing my attention. "My plants will feast on your flesh and suck the marrows from your bones."

"Gruesome," I reply, "Really gruesome. You know that?"

Roots erupting from the ground, I jump out of the way. Rolling across the ground, I took aim at Ivy with one of the new arrow and fire!

Summoning a plant to block it, the arrow somehow cut right through the plant, the plant dying and the arrow leaving a cut on Ivy's arm. Screaming while covering her wound, she snap her arm and a "whip root" appear! Swinging it around, she wrap it around my leg and pull!

Instead of falling however, the root somehow die, falling to pieces only a few seconds after wrapping around me!

"Foreign object in contract with excellneno suit," a message says, appearing across my visor. "Mutated biology plant life detected. Resembling plants of Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley. Initializing defense mechanism."

Before I could say anythings, a crosshair then replace the message, the crosshair targeting Ivy's head directly.

"Okay, yeah. I can take a hint."

Pulling from my quiver a few arrows, I leap off the ground toward Ivy, running as fast as I could. Summoning another plant minion to try and stop me, I jump over and firing the first arrow. Flying past Ivy head, the arrow explode and launch Ivy into the air, toward me!

While in air, I fire a second arrow that sent her flying back. Breaking a tree as she sail through the air, I jump off the trunk and fire the last and final.

"I called this move the "Canary Call"," I say, smiling while in mid-air. Activating, the arrow destroy Ivy's eardrums, Ivy screaming and covering her ears the whole time. Despite lasting only a few seconds, my "Canary Call" was more than enough to knock Ivy out, the plants around us calming down and returning to normal. By normal, I of course mean not trying to hug the life out of me. Literally.

"Oh man," I say, examining my new suit. "I don't think the guy's going to be happy about this. Oh screw him. I need to find Dinah fast. If I got Ivy, then that mean she got Swampy. Please be okay."

_Black Canary:  
_"What in the world," I say, watching as the suit took over, covering me from head to toes. A slick new black outfit, I also got a new pairs of gloves and knees pads, along with a some sort of futuristic visor. Once complete, a message pop up on the visor.

"Please do enjoy, and please also do not get dirty, stain, or torn. Excellneno is not easy to make. P.S, your husband is a douche."

"Okay," I say, very confuse by the end of the message. "Not sure why that was in the message."

"This land will never be under Superman's control," Swamp Thing, raising his arms. As he did, a spike root pop from the ground, hitting me directly. Only, somehow, it didn't impale me. As the root hit me, a sudden scream destroy it completely, bits of its flying everywhere!

"Initializing defense mechanism," a new message reads, "Sonic scream shield activate. Your welcome Canary."

Stun for a few seconds, I snap back into reality.

"Okay," I thought, "Thanks I guess."

Stomping his way over to me, Swamp Thing launch out his arm once more. As he did, a second "Swamp Thing" jump from the ground and try to grab at my legs! Jumping and rolling over the "clone", I scream and destroy it! Watching as it shatter, I then notice a large shadow looming over me.

Turning around, Swamp Thing punch the ground and made a fist spring up! Crossing my arms and bracing for the impact, I heard a familiar scream and felt bits of woods hit me. Uncrossing my arms, I could see Swamp Thing, his teeth grinding against each other.

"Hmm. I could get used to this. Not getting hit anymore."

"Warning! Sonic shield only had enough power for one last protection before mandatory recharge! Use wisely."

"I don't even know how to use it," I scream back, "And so much for not getting hit. Okay, gotten finish this fast."

Pushing myself off the ground, I charge toward Swamp Thing, Swamp Thing charging toward me. The first to attack, Swamp Thing swing his "tree arm". Jumping into the mud, I slid right under the tree and into Swamp Thing, hitting him in a knee. Stunning him temporary, I then climb onto him. Launching off his face, I turn around in mid-air and scream with all my might!

Feeling the full force of my "Shriek from Above", bits of woods jump off Swamp Thing as he lay stuck to the ground. Landing on my knees a few seconds later, I look at Swamp Thing.

"Dinah," screams a familiar face as he came running out from the woods. "Dinah! Oh man, am I glad to see you."

Running to me, Oliver and I hug as soon as we could.

"Oliver," I say, smiling. Pulling back, I notice something new.

"Let me guess. Excell-something suit."

"Yeah, and from the look of it. I ain't the only one. Sweet suit."

Laughing, the moment was disturb when something loud echo throughout the trees. Looking all over, trying to pinpoint to the source of the sound, we notice a pair of lights coming from behind some more trees. Preparing for the worst, we were startle to see a large SUV cutting through the trees, its headlights on high.

"Wasn't that a car about an hour ago," Oliver asks, pointing at it with his bow. "I mean, I'm not going insane. Right?"

"Please load both Poison Ivy and Swamp Thing into trunk," read a new message appearing across our visors. "Once done, will return to base for hot soup."

"Hot soup," we both repeat.

_Captain Cold:  
_"Yeah no thanks," I say, waving my hand. "I'm, uh, I'm not hungry."

"Okay," the man reply. "More for us. And speaking of us."

Nudging his head, the three of us saw Flash stomp out of his house, slamming the door as he left. Walking a few feet away, Iris then walk out herself. Chasing after him, she grab his hand and from the look of it, force him into a conversation.

"Does anyone else feel like they're watching a Spanish soap opera," says the man as Flash and Iris yells at each other. Eventually, Flash walk away, leaving Iris in tears. Running back into her house, Flash got in the car with us, slamming the door as he did.

"Hey," the man says, snapping his finger in front of Flash's face. "Does this look like rental to you! Don't slam the door dork!"

"Screw you," Flash yells, slapping the man's hand away. "Screw you and-and-and everything else! I told you I didn't want to see my wife! I told you!"

"And I'm telling you this," the man says, driving away. "There's some hot soup back at the base. You can have Snart's. Enjoy."


	23. Chapter 22: The Clown and the Cat

**Chapter 22: The Clown and the Cat**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_The Guy:  
_Driving right into the portal and back into the hidden base, I park my car in the lot and got out. Walking around to the trunk, I place my hand on the handle but stop.

"What are you doing," Cold asks, getting out with Barry and Kara.

"Trying to figure out how to do this," I reply, thinking it over. Thinking it over for a few seconds, I shrug my shoulder and pop open the trunk. Ducking out of the way as Thawne try to punch me, he and Cheetah jump out. Readying for a fight, I pull from my pocket a gun and fire, hitting both of them directly in the face. Dropping like a sack of rock, I grab Thawne by an arm and drag him away.

"Someone grab Cheetah and follow me," I order, "We don't want these two waking up here. This place is not for fighting. That's for the underground arena underneath. Also, Doc! Get out here now! I need to punch you."

_Superman:  
_"Who are you," I say, slowly descending upon the lifeless rock monster. Watching as Bane and some soldiers destroy the head, I turn to look at Firefly in the Regime ambulance.

"Firefly," I scream, dropping to the ground and walking right up to him. Pulling him out and lifting him into the air via his neck, I turn my eyes red.

"Tell me again what happen," I say, pulling him til we were face-to-face. "Tell me about the man."

"He-He summon that-," Firefly start, choking as he try to talk. "That-That giant rock monster! The man! The man in the sunglasses! Took out-Took out everyone!"

Tossing Firefly back into the van, I turn around and stomp my way to the rock monster where I punch a whole arm off, boulders raining down.

Screaming into the air, I calm down a bit when I saw Wonder Woman flying to me.

"Superman," she screams, landing in front of me.

"Diana," I say, walking to her as she drop in front of me. "Have you learn anything yet? Did Batman get anything from the salvage Watchtower's footage?"

"Yes but nothing useful," Diana reply after awhile. "There was footage of Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and Kara, but none of the man. It was like he was never there to begin with."

"Impossible," I say, thinking back to when he pinned me to the ground and beat me. "He was there! He summon these animals to attack me! Check again!"

"Batman checked dozens of times! The man never appear once! There is footage of your Brainiac bots getting destroyed, Bruce getting knocked out, and the animals attacking you, but none of him."

"Why is that possible," I say, looking once more at the rock monster. "He can't appear on surveillance footage, can summon animals strong enough to trap me, can summon and control whatever this is. Who is this man? Where did he come from! What does he want?"

Thinking it over, I look toward Diana.

"I think it time for a few of our "secret weapons"," I say, jumping and flying into the air. "I'll go and get them."

_Sunglasses Guy:  
_"Go and get them you idiot," I say, rubbing my fist after punching Scarecrow square in his face. Rubbing where I deck him, Crane got back up and look back at the incubators.

"Are you sure," he asks, "They're not at a 100% yet!"

"Yeah," I reply, "At this point, if their health is above 50%, they can fight, fly, and do whatever else. Let them out."

Looking between me and the three for a bits, he then walk over the incubators and release the three.

"Rise and shine lazies," I say, the three getting out in a puff of smokes. "How are you feeling? Wait, don't answer that. I don't care and quite frankly, neither does anyone else here."

"I care," Flash says, butting in. "They can't fight if they're not-"

"Shut up Flash," I say, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Sensing Flash pulling back his arm, I move my head to the right and dodge his straight punch before swinging my fist back and hitting Bar with my knuckles. Stumbling back, I look toward Kara.

"Come on Kara," I say, nudging my head. "It'll be awhile before Reverse and Cheetah wake up and before the other get here. You and I are going to fight in the training ground. The rest of you, feeling free to explore around. Just watch your steps. This is bobby-traps. Ask the doc if you don't believe me."

"He's right," Crane adds, "This place is overflowing with bobby-traps. Pit falls, swinging pendulum, and even a few acid rain."

"Acid rain," Cold repeat, looking up at the ceiling. "As it-"

"Rain that will melt anything it hit," I interrupt, putting up a finger. "Hydrochloric acid. A highly corrosive, colorless, inorganic chemical with a strong pungent smell. It was discovered by the alchemist Jabir ibn Hayyan around the year 800 AD."

Before anything else could happen, Cold drop the ground.

"Hmm. There's also the gas trap that we keep forgetting about."

Noticing the stack of gas mask on a nearby table, I grab and pass them out.

"Here," I say, tossing one to Flash. "Don't want you passing out again? Do we, scarlet speedster?"

Tossing the reminder back onto the table, I walk out a little before facing everyone.

"Here's the new plan for now. I'm going to get some vaccines for the gas so you guys don't have to keep wearing the mask. Truth me, after awhile, they will get itching. Doc here is going to take you guys on a tour of the base. We'll regroup here when Arrow and Canary get here."

"Wait," interrupt Jason, looking around for a bit. "What about Harleen and Catwoman? Where are they in all of this?"

"Hmm. Last I checked, I sent them to the Batcave."

All of them simultaneously gasping, I suck on my lip and tap my foot.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. You know, assuming that Batman or anyone else isn't there."

Clearing my throat, I rub the back of my head and look around.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah, I'll go and check on them later. For now, let's get this all out of the way first. See ya later."


	24. Chapter 23: Chaos in the Batcave

** Chapter 23: Chaos in the Batcave**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Harleen:  
_Drawing a thick, curly mustache on the picture of the man, I turn to Catwoman.

"Hey Cat," I chuckle, capping the marker before putting it in my pocket. "Look at this! What do you think of him now? Not so tough anymore, are you Senor Sunglasses!"

"Really funny," Selena says, her arms still crossed and her foot still tapping. "Come on Harleen! Enough with the doodle! Let's just get what the guy want and get out of here. I don't like begin here. Especially now."

Peeking over the rock we were hiding behind, Cat and I saw all the Regime soldiers and Brainiac bots walking all overs, patrolling and protecting some dorky nerds. For some weird reasons, they all seem focus on the computers in front of them, all of their eyes glues to what look like footage of something. What exactly I had no idea and quite frankly, couldn't care less.

"This is going to be tough," Selena says, dropping back down. "I have no idea how we're going to do this. With all those soldiers and bots, we'll be dead if we have to fight all of them."

"Don't suppose these new suits Senor Sunglasses give us will help, do you," Harleen asks, pulling at the suit a little before snapping back into place.

"Maybe but I rather not try. I don't trust that man. Something about him just make me feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, like what's with the sunglasses? That's a really lousy mask."

_?:_  
"Oh yeah," I say, crossing my arms. "Well screw you too."

"What," Kara asks, entering the dojo with me.

"Oh nothing," I reply, shaking my head. "Here's the vaccine for the gas trap. Might want to take it now. You know, before you go unconscious like everyone else."

Looking around for a bit, I lower my voice.

"Stupid clown."

_Catwoman:  
_"Hey look over there," I whisper, pointing toward the Batcave's generators. "It's the generators, only there's a lot more than I remember."

"Superman must have added them when he took over the old hub," Harleen says, peeking over the rock at the large, metal cylinder crackling with electricity. "Wow. Almost a dozen more than before."

"Yeah," I say, still eyeing the generators. "Hmm. That give me an idea. Harleen, don't suppose you brought with you some explosion?"

"Always," Harleen says, pulling from her pocket some sticks of TNT, long, bright-orange, and a short fuse sticking out of it. "Got a plan?"

"Yeah maybe. Assuming I can somehow get over to the generators and set it off without killing me or anyone in the process."

"Well that's really comforting," Harleen say. "Why not just save everyone some times and set the dynamite off now? From where we are right now, I think we can knock out a few lights, scare some scientists, and maybe even block this entrance to the cave. Course, there are a few more so it wouldn't really matter. On the bright side at least-"

Before Harleen could finish whatever she was about to say, something drop right down onto her, hitting me and knocking me a few feet away.

"What the," I say, looking up to see Manbat standing on top of Harleen, his body outline with lines and lines of shining Brainiac's wires. Spreading his giant-brown wings, he turn his head and scream, his shriek echoing throughout the cave and drawing a lot of attention.

A batarang grappling onto a support beam in the ceiling, Batman then swing into the air before dropping in front of me.

"Batman," I scream, bringing out my whip.

"And Manbat," Harleen groan from underneath Manbat's foot. "Don't forget Manbat."

"Yeah, I haven't."

Charging toward me, Batman toss on the ground a smoke pellet that's blanket the area. Coughing and trying to wave the smoke away, Batman leg sweep me before tackling me onto a lower level of the cave. Rolling around for a bit, I manage to kick him off. Stumbling back and letting me get back to my feet, I crack my whip.

"Bruce," I say, meeting Batman's purple eyes. "I'm sorry."

_Harleen:  
_Trying to hold down a puke, I grab from my back pocket my revolver and aim it at Manbat. Firing a few stray bullets, it startle Manbat enough that he stumble back and got off my head.

"Hey Kirk," I say, shaking my head to try and readjust my hairs. "Long time no see. Not that I'm complaining. You always did smell worst than your looks."

Apparently somehow hearing my mean joke, Manbat shriek once more, bending his whole back as he face the ceiling. Facing me now, his mouth drooling with some brown stuffs, he leap into the air and rocket toward me.

Running toward him, I jump and cling onto his wings. Steering him around for a bit, I manage to guide him onto a lower levels in the cave.

"Hey Selina," I yell as Kirk and I past her on the way down. "I'll see you later."

Dropping onto a bridge, I jump off Kirk as he hit the ground, dual revolvers in hands ready to go.

"Let's go Ugly! You versus me!"

Unleashing a hailstorm of bullets, Kirk manage to block most of it with his wings but not enough that he couldn't stand his ground! Stepping back, I sheathe my revolvers and brought out my giant, massive hammer, running to Kirk and jumping into the air. Bringing the hammer high above my head, I was just about to knock some sense into the big bat when he literally puke something sticky and brown at me!

Screaming as I drop to the ground, I look to see my arm stuck to the bridge, the brown stuffs like glue. Only smelling a thousand times worst.

"Oh man," I say, cover my nose and mouth. "I do not want to eat this."

Struggling to get free, Kirk crawl to me and grab me my legs! Despite pulling me free of the glue, he pick me up and toss me into the railing, the railings bending as I hit it. Leaping into the air, I roll away in time to see Kirk destroy the railings like it was made of cardboard.

Stepping back to try and get some distance between us, Kirk lunge forward and clear it all, punching and knocking me a few feet into the air. Managing to land on my hands and rolling back onto my feet, I pull from my pocket one of my revolver and my knife.

Firing while running, I shoulder charge into Kirk while he was blocking.

_Catwoman:  
_Dropping onto the ground, I manage to dodge a barrage of batarangs from Brainiac Batman. Sticking to the wall, I look back up at Bruce.

"Come on Bruce," I yell, stepping back. "Snap out of it! It's me! Selina! Don't you remember!"

Staying his usually silent self, only creepier, Batman pull from his belts some more batarangs, the tip of them looking really to pierce me. Thinking fast, I swing my whip and manage to wrap it around his hand! Pulling with all my might, I force the batarangs out of hand and made Batman stumble forward a bit! Running toward him, I punch him across the face and then spin-kick him in the chest.

Spinning around after kicking him, Batman actually use the momentum to punch me back and send me back a few steps. Moaning while holding my cheek, I look around for a bit.

"He's stronger than before," I whisper to myself, a blurry Batman slowly walking toward me. "I can't take him on in hands-to-hands. There's gotten be something else. Something else."

Remembering the stick of dynamite Harleen gave me, I then look over at the dozen generators.

"Well," I say, bringing out the dynamite. "This is going to cost me a live."


	25. Chapter 24: Practice, Practice, Power

**Chapter 24: Practice, Practice, Power**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review**

_Catwoman:_  
Scratching my claws against the metal bridge, I spark the fuse and then bring it up between Bruce and me. Stopping for a bit, his eyes glue to the fuse, I smile.

"Don't worry," I say, "It's not for you."

Turning, I toss it toward the generators. Watching as the dynamite flip through the air toward the generators, I look back at Batman.

"Sorry about this Bruce but you'll thanks me later."

My attention returning to the dynamite, I couldn't believe it when a Brainiac bot jump in front of the dynamite. Exploding as soon as the two meet, I look all over at the bits of leftover metal scrapes scatter around.

"Harleen," I yell, looking all over to try and find her. "I need another stick! Now!"

"A little busy at the moment," Harleen screams back, falling back as Manbat swing his arms. "Give to you as soon as I can."

"I'm not sure how much longer I got," I say, jumping out of the way as Bruce toss more batarangs as me, the batarang sticking to the walls as they miss.

"I'm not sure how much longer I have," Harleen reply, trying to push Manbat off her, his teeth shining in her eyes.

My back to a wall, I search my pocket for anything I could use. While searching the side pocket of suit, I find something I never seen before.

"What the heck is this?"

_Sunglasses Guy:  
_"Here," I say, offering my hand to Kara after leg swiping her. Slapping my hand away, she push herself off the dojo's floor and got back up.

"I don't need your help," Kara say, wiping her forehead. "And I don't told you I don't need this either! I have my powers!"

"Yeah," I say back, "Your powers. Listen Kara, I don't want to sound mean, I'm actually trying not to sound mean but bear with me, your powers aren't that swell. Sure, you got super strength but if all you do is just punch really hard, then you're screw. Screw big time. You need to learn how to actually fight. As in actually, hand-to-hand combat, not just making a fist."

"I would show you how hard I can punch," Kara start before waving her hands around in mid-air, "But no. You just had to go and activate those! Didn't you!"

"What, the kryptonite lights? Yes, I activated them so I could see how you fight without the strength to down brick walls. So far, not well. Oh boy."

"Hey! I can fight just well! If you show turn off the lights, I could show you."

Sighing a bit, I pull out my phone to deactivate the lights.

"Fine," I say, eyeing the lights as they change from green to white. "Show me what you got at "full strength"."

Getting into fighting position, my left side leading the way, I bend my fingers signaling Kara to fight.

"Now you're going to get it," Kara says, shaking a little as she walk right up to me. Pulling back her arm, she try a simple straight punch, her fist trying to hit my head. However, before they could meet, my hands grab her wrist and stop her. Before she could react, I slide down her arms until finding her elbow. Once there, I push down and force Kara run around before tossing her.

"Yeah," I say, slapping my hands together while watching Kara stumble. "I am going to get it alright."

Regaining her balance, she charge at me again, this time with a right hook. Stepping back and dodging, I move all to my left except for my right foot. As expected, Kara trip right over it. Almost falling to the ground, I rush forward and grab her wrist, pulling her back up.

"Anything else? You know, beside just punching really hard."

"Yeah, I can do this."

Inhale deeply, she then exhale, her frost breath hitting me right on. Spreading out and covering the whole dojo in a thick, white mist, Kara eventually stop, only to take a breath.

"What do you think," she smile in between gulps of breath.

"I think your aim is off," I reply, tapping Kara's shoulder from behind. "Really off. Like, by a mile."

"What the," Kara screams, turning around and walking back. "How-How-Wha-What-But I saw you-"

"Yeah, do yourself a favor and try not to figure it out. It's not a simple as it look. In the simplest term, I just move. I took a massive sidestep."

Seeing her eyes turn red, Kara charge toward me for the third times. Rolling my eyes, sucking my lips, and flicking my thumb under my finger, I block Kara's attack and flip her completely over me. Falling onto the dojo's matted floor first, I then drop my knee on her chest, my hand on her neck, and my other hand holding her in mid-air.

"Word of advice," I comment, my face inches from Kara. "If you're going to laser eyes me, please don't. Your cousin tried that on me when we visited Watchtower and whether or not you remember, that didn't go well for him."

Kara's eyes losing their red, I push myself up and help Kara to her feet, despite struggling. Once up, I then pull something from one of my jacket's pocket.

"Here," I say, handing Kara a disc. "It's just dawn on me. You're still in your prison uniform. Considering this your new uniform."

Tapping my chest, Kara slowly place the disc on her. Like Barry's, Oliver's, and everyone else's disc, Kara's begin to grow from the center, quickly expanding to the rest of her. In only a few seconds, her prison suit was replace with a shining blue and red uniform, with a bright-red cape and giant "S" smack in the middle.

"Wow," she says, examining herself. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah," I reply, coughing a bit before turning to walk away. "Don't mention it. Thought personally, I'd lose the cape and the "S", I went against my better judgement. Enjoy."

About to walk out the dojo, I stop when Kara scream.

"Hey wait," she start, stepping forward. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"Somewhere not important. Crane and other should be passing by here so. Join them. Enjoy the tour."

Stepping out the dojo before Kara could say anything else, I place my fingers together and point at the ground. A large portal appearing on the ground, I step into the portal and drop right in.


	26. Chapter 25: In and Out

**Chapter 25: In and Out**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Comment Below.**

_Harleen:  
_"You owe me a new revolver," I scream as Kirk after he knocked my out of my hand and over the bridge. "You hear me! You overgrown rat with wings! Wait no, that's pigeon!"

Trying to think of a new insult, I forgot about the insult and instead focus on Manbat as he prepare to haul some more sticky stuffs as me.

"Shoot," I scream, pulling out my hands. As I did however, a voice from out of nowhere scream at me!

"Activating build-in firearms," the voice start, the suit on my arms changing all of a sudden! Bumps appearing all over, they rush to my hands before transforming into a pair of revolvers! "Dual long-barrel revolvers!"

Before I could think of anything to say, I fire the guns just as Kirk haul his sticky stuffs. Blasting right through the glue and turning into dust, the bullets then hit Kirk, exploding on contact and sending him flying quite a distance.

"Holy moly," I say, looking at the guns in my hands. "Where have you two been my whole life?"

Staring at the revolvers, I turn toward Kirk again. Recovering from the blast and slightly smoking, Kirk swing his wings wildly around for a bit before roaring and turning to face me.

"Hey Kirk," I say, smiling and spinning the guns in my hands."Ready for round 2. I am."

Roaring, he got on all four and charge at me like a rabid dog, drools and all. Bringing down my arms, the revolvers somehow change from guns to a giant hammer! Shrugging my shoulders, I whack Kirk as hard as I could with the hammer.

Drools flying out, Kirk slam right through the railings, breaking it off and falling onto a lower levels.

"Okay," I say, walking to the edge to see Kirk drop. As I did however, the hammer sink back into my arms. "Okay. Okay. So super suit, got anything that will help me fly."

"Acknowledge," the super suit reply, more bumps appearing and moving to my feet and back. It wasn't even a full minutes before I had fire shooting out of both my back and my feet.

"Hover suit activate."

"Hover suit," I repeat, looking at the bridge as I begin to float above it. "Awesome. I can use this."

_Catwoman:_  
"What the heck is this," I say, staring at three, small, black boxes in the palm of my hand. Trying to examining them, I stop when Bruce toss at me some batarangs and I drop them while dodging. Slamming my hand into the ground and cartwheeling away, I watch as the boxes hit the ground.

Scattering as soon they hit, the boxes then burst into a giant cloud of smokes, blinding me.

"What the," I scream, waving at the smokes away. Fading away after a few seconds, I was startle to see what look like three silver-color robot cats standing before me.

"What the," I say again, staring at the cats as they walk around for a bit. Purring and scratching their heads, they look at me with their dark-green and -bright-red eyes.

"Uuhhh. Hello creepy robot cats."

Paralyze by the staring robot cats, I back away. My eyes glue to them, I watch as they turn around when they heard Bruce stomp on the ground. Stopping when he saw them, they snarl at Bruce before charging toward him.

One jumping onto his shoulder and the other jumping onto an arm, the last one then somehow extend its tail and wrap it around Bruce's wrist. Pinning him down, they all turn to face me.

"This is getting very creepy," I say, getting up and pulling out my whip. "I mean, robot cats. Really?"

"Yeah," reply a familiar voice from somewhere in the cave, "But there's only so much you can do with cats. I doubt purring and coughing up hair balls will do much against old fly boy himself."

Recognizing the voice instantly, I look around for a bit before the lights die down and everything in the cave went dark.

"For the record, your suit come with night vision goggles. I suggest using them so you don't trip and fall. P.S, Harleen, stop playing with your hover suit! You're burning through precious fuel! Stupid clown!"

"Screw you Senior sunglasses," Harleen yells from somewhere. "It's my suit!"

"No! It's my suit you're wearing! Oh and screw you too!"

Rolling my eyes at the two as the kept on bickering , I search around for the night vision goggles, eventually finding a button on the side of my helmet. Looking toward the robot cats who were still managing to keep Bruce pin, I seize the opportunity to charge toward him and leap into the air. Spinning around in mid-air, I land on Bruce's chest and knock him to the ground.

Getting up fast though, the robot cats once more pounce onto him, pinning him to the ground.

"Keep them occupy," the man screams from wherever. "I'll be on the computer! Harleen serious! Stop messing with the hover suit! I will take it off from your suit! Don't make me! I'll do it! I have no problem!"

Seeing some lights coming from the bat-computer and the silhouette of someone, I saw a bunch of what look like surveillance footage appear on the computer. Footage of Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and Supergirl walking around and fighting but none of the man for some reasons.

"Harleen, Kirk is coming up from beneath you. You may want to move."

Harleen moving just in time, dodge Kirk as he try to grab her feet! Flying through the cave now, I turn to see Bruce still pin by my cats, only now however, Brainaic bots surround him!

Grabbing my cats and tossing them, they free Bruce and pull him to his feet. All of them moving toward me now, I step back.

"Hold on Cat," the man screams, turning from the computer. "I downloaded everything I need! I'm coming!"

Jumping from platforms to platforms, he reach my side in only a few minutes.

"Wow," I say, looking at him as he land beside me. "That was fast!"

"Yeah," he reply, pulling from thin air two swords and spinning them around. "I move fast. Hey Bat, remember me? I'm the one who knock you out on Watchtower. And I gotten say, it was kind of fun."

_Harleen:  
_"Catwoman," I scream, flying to her as soon as I saw Batman and a bunch of Brainiac bots charge her and the man.

Barely making it a feet before Kirk ram into me, the two of us drop back onto a familiar bridge.

"Oh come on," I say, pushing myself up. "I'm back here. Seriously?"

Kirk, also pushing himself, roar at me before hauling some more sticky brown stuffs. Dodging and rolling out of the way, I charge toward Manbat.

"Let see what this suit got," I say, bringing out the hammer again and whacking Manbat as hard as I could.

Sending him flying, I change from the hammer to dual revolvers and unloaded on him, keeping him on mid-air until all I could hear is a clicking sound. Before I could reload them, they change once more into some stick of dynamites. Tossing them without so much as a second thoughts, I watch as a fireball form around Manbat, frying and cooking him before knocking him out.

"Umm," I say, the suit changing once more to a hover suit. "It's like this thing is reading my mind. I like it."

_Sunglasses Weirdo:  
_Slashing one bot in half and stabbing another through its stomach, I spin around to kick one in its chest and knock it into another. Grabbing another head and twisting it right off, I stop when I heard Harleen come up from behind.

"Sweet timing," I say, looking at Cat as she knock one down and stomp on its head. Wrapping to her side, I then grab her from behind her neck.

"Hey catch," I say, tossing Cat at Harleen and the Brainiac bot's head at Batman. "Time to go! We got dinner plan! Bye Bruce! By the way, you suck!"

Running toward the two, I ram into the two and force all three of us through a portal.


	27. Chapter 26: Dinner Time

**Chapter 26: Dinner Time**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you.**

_Jonathan Crane:  
_"Yeah," I say, pointing at the ground. "Be careful. That's a trap. And so is that. And that. And over there too."

"Okay," Jason says, stopping and sweeping his arms. "This is insane! How many traps are there in this place! How can you live here for three months without setting any of them off?"

"Oh, I set a lot of them off before," I reply, stepping over a pit trap. "That's kind of how I learn about their locations. Professor Stein, please be careful! You're about to step on a pressure plate!"

His foot in mid-air, Professor Stein look at where he was about to plant his foot. Despite looking like another part of the stone floor, I knew that was a trap that if activate, would set off some floor spikes.

"Wait, you set them off," Mr. Reyes, stopping and looking all over. "No offense, but how are you alive?"

"Lucky for me, a lot of the traps I set off were non-lethal. They were however extremely poisonous and made me hallucinate."

"Hmm," Jason interrupt, "A lot like your legendary "scarecrow" gas?"

"No. His hallucinations were much more worse than my. Stronger. More potent."

"Speaking of stronger," Supergirl interrupt, joining me and the other only a few minutes ago. "Is there anything you can tell us about "the man"? I mean, beside him liking traps a lot."

"Unfortunately, no. I'm guessing I know about as much as any of you do about the man."

"You're kidding me, right," Jason asks, "You've been living here for three months and you don't know jack! How!"

"He's a very private man. Never really talk about himself. All I know about him is that he's a skilled fighters, a skilled engineers, had a lot of powers as sort of "back up", and doesn't like people. But I'm guessing you all already know that."

"Oh yeah," Jason interrupt, "We learned that out the hard way. When the guy kidnapped me, the professor, Jamie, and even Supergirl and took us to Watchtower to die!"

"If I remember correctly, he took the four of you up there to blow up Watchtower in order to stop Superman from using the the laser cannon. For what it's worth though, I did tell him that maybe he should ask you first before teleporting any of you. I guess he skipped over that part."

"So you don't know anything about him," Supergirl asks, "Anything at all? Not even his name?"

"No," I say, stopping to turn around and face them all. "No, I do not know the man's name. I literally do not know anything about him. I have been trying to learn more about him, I really have, but everything I tried, he just walk away. Just shut up and walk away. Well, every once and in awhile, he will punch me before shutting up and walking away."

"Wait," Mr. Reyes says, raising his hand. "If the man punches you so many times, why are you still here? Why not leave?"

"Because of this."

Bringing up arm and pulling down my sleeves, I reveal to them my robotic hand. Pulsing off and on with a blue lights, I wiggle my fingers, the sound of metals rubbing against each others.

"Your lost hand," Supergirl, says, her and everyone's eyes glue to it. "The man told me and Leonard about it."

"Yeah," I smile, bringing it down and rubbing my wrist. "I lost it about three months when I sprayed Wonder Woman with a bit of my "scarecrow gas". However, she was stronger than I thought and fought through it. When I try spraying her again, she cut my hand right off and then left me for dead. Somehow, I manage to crawl out of the bar before the man in sunglasses find me and uh, heal me."

"And that was why you stay," asks Professor Stein. "Because he healed you."

"He did more than heal me. He gave me a warm bed and hot foods. Gave me equipment and chemicals to make and improve my gas. And gave me hope."

"Hope," Supergirl repeat, pulling back her head as she look at me.

"I admit it, when I heard Batman lost to Superman, I kind of lost it myself. Figure with Batman under mind control and you in prison, there was nothing left to do except to just call it a day and die. The man however changed my mind. He told me of his plan to defeat Superman and his "One Earth" government. Of how he's going to get the others to help us. Of how at the end of the day, when the sun goes down, it will rise again. All it take is a little bit of time."

Seeing the looks in all these eyes, the expression of surprise mix with shock, I look back down at my robotic hand.

"All it take is a little bit of time," I say again.

While staring however, I saw a black hole with a blue outline. Recognizing it immediately, I jump back and watch as the man, Harleen, and Catwoman all fall through.

"What the heck," Kara says, rushing forward to help the man to his feet. "Oh my god? Are you okay? What happen?"

"Nothing unusually," the man reply, getting up and patting his shoulder. "Same old same old. Hey doc. Hey y'all. How's the tour going?"

"Fine," I reply, bending down to help Harleen and Catwoman to their feet. "I was just showing them all the traps you installed."

"Oh yeah," the man reply. "Did any get set off right?"

"Not yet."

"Day still young."

"Yeah," Harleen interrupt, brushing me away. "No. No, it's really not. The sun is setting, the sky is turning, the day is not young. The day is not young anymor-"

"Harleen," I scream, trying to stop her. "Stop!"

Before I could however, she step on a pressure plate and one of the trap activate.

Turning my head, I saw the man run past everyone, shooting like a bullet. Shoulder charging her out of the way, he then look up to see a large stone slab appear in the ceiling. Falling right onto the man, I heard gasps from everyone as a cloud of dust then hit us.

"Nnnnnoooo," screams Kara as she rush over to the stone slab to pick it up. Flipping it completely over, everyone was startle when Kara find nothing under the stab.

While everyone was trying to figure out what happen, I cross my arms and turn my head just in time to see the man walk right up to my side.

"Hey doc," he says, cross arms too. "See? Told you someone would set off a trap."

"Yeah," I reply, "But never thought it would've been the stone slab trap. I've assume it would have been the floor spikes trap."

"Why the floor spikes trap?"

"Cause they were the first trap I set off. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. The screaming, the bleeding, the fact that they just grazed you and you still cry over a tiny scratch. Fun time."

Still focus on the others as they search the stone slab, our attention was then drawn to the sound of an upcoming vehicle.

"Oh that must be Arrow and Canary," the man say, turning around to walk around. "Swell, everyone's here. Time for dinner."


	28. Chapter 27: Foes Among Friends

**Chapter 27: Foes Among Friends**

**A/N Happy Halloween everyone. I hope this chapter bring a bit of delight to your day and I hope you all have a belly fill of sweets because hot darn, chocolate is awesome and I want some so badly. I'm jealously of all of you with chocolates right now.**

_Chief Sunglasses:  
_"Here," I say, handing Kara a bowl of steaming stew. "Careful. It's hot. And mildly spicy."

Nodding as she walk away, I hang the ladle on the rim of the pot and cross my arms as I lean back. About fifty percent to my surprise, no one had even touch their stew yet. Well, no one except Crane.

Taking a spoonful of the stew, he stop when he realize no one else was eating.

"Do you really expect us to eat now," Barry says after awhile, his bowl push further onto the table. "Especially anything you cooked. For all we know, this is poison."

"Oh yeah," I reply, adjusting my sunglasses. "This is poison. Keep it's a secret, but if you're allergy to nuts, then this will kill you. Literally. There's also a forth of a bottle of peanut oils in it."

Shaking his head at me, Barry slap the bowl off the table and the stew spill everywhere on the ground. Trying my darnest not to explode, I inhale before exhale. Calmly and gently walking over spilled foods, I knee down to pick up the bowl. Leveling it, I then wave my hand over the stew. Levitating into the air, it flow like a steam back into the bowl.

"You can hate me all you want," I say, standing back up with the bowl," But don't hate the food."

Putting it back on the table, I then walk away, the stew pot floating behind as I did.

_Flash:  
_"Why are we still here," I ask, pushing the bowl further away. "Seriously? Why are we still here? I don't know about you, but I think it's high time we leave. Who's with me?"

"I am," Jason says, slamming his hands against the table as he got up. "I've been ready to ditch that guy since we first met him! He's nuts I tell you! Just plain nuts! I mean, think of this. He rescued your butt three months ago right? When Wonder Woman left you for dead? That's mean for three months, while Supergirl was in Stryker and we're were just trying to survive, he been what? Learning to cook stew?"

"Hey," Scarecrow yells, slamming his hands and getting right in Jason's face. "Screw you kid! He's been planning for three months how to take down Superman! While you all were busy trying to "survive", he's been infiltrating Superman's Regime army! Studying their movement and their equipment, learning what they know, planing how to take it all down!"

"And that took three months," I interrupt, shoving Scarecrow and getting his attention. Do you know what we been through while you been here with your warm beds and hot foods? We been fighting and hiding nonstop for three months! Three months without seeing our friends or families. Three months with having to always look behind us to make sure Wonder Woman or Black Adam isn't up there waiting to capture and turn us. Three months of begin treated like a criminal. But hey, this isn't new to you, is it?"

"What that's suppose to mean," Scarecrow asks.

"You know what is mean, Scarecrow. Honestly, I surprise you have a face at all. Normally, I just see you with a sack over your head spraying your infamous fear gas. You know, the same one that cause all of this in the first place. The one that made Superman killed Lois and his unborn baby."

"What," screams Kara, shaking the whole table as she got up. "What do you mean by that? Barry, what are you talking about? What fear gas?"

"Wait," Scarecrow says, grabbing my arm. "Please don't tell her."

Pulling my arm free, I look Kara straight in her eyes.

"It may have been Joker who drugged your cousin into killing Lois, but it was Scarecrow here who made the drug."

Kara's eyes going wide, she then look at Scarecrow.

"Frankly," I say, sitting back down. "I don't know how you're still alive."

_Now I__nterrogator with Sunglasses__:  
_Walking through the door and into the police-like interrogation room, I lend back my head just in time to dodge Reverse as he try taking a swing at me. Trying another swing, I grab his hand just as it was about to hit my side. Holding onto it, I headbutt Thawne and sent him stumbling back, almost tripping over the table.

"I brought you some stew," I say, using telekinesis to pour Thawne a bowl of stew. Placing it on the table beside him as he recover, I cross my arms and lend back against the door.

"Sssooo," I start, "How's life? Been up to a whole lot since leaving Grodd's "society"? Oh wait, would ever a part of Grodd's society? Let me see. There was Cold, Cheetah, Cat, Deadshot, Bane I think. Am I forgetting anyone?"

Pushing him off the table, he charge toward me again, pulling back his arm and knocking the bowl off the table. Stepping to my right, Thawne charge right into the wall and bounce right off it.

"What is it was speedster and stew," I ask myself, watching as Fake Flash place his hand on his head.

"Okay, I'm leaving. I'm be back when you want to talk, not run."

Opening the door and leaving with the floating pot of stew, I went to Ivy's room next.

Surprisingly finding her sitting in the chair, I gladly took the seat opposite to her.

"Ms. Pamela Isley," I start, interlocking my fingers together as I place my elbows on the table. "Hello. Pleasure to meet you. Again."

"And what a pleasure it is to meet you," Ivy says, smile as she lend closer to me. "Tell me, where am I exactly."

"You're in my base," I reply, while mentaling preparing some stew. "One of them at least. Equipped with maximum security and protection, this base is also well hidden, meaning Superman and his Regime buddies will never find it. Here. Have some dinner. Don't worry. I know you're a vegetarian so there's no meat."

"Mmm," Ivy says, lending even closer. "Delicious. And I'm not talking about the stew."

Her fingers rubbing my chin, I grab her hands and smile.

"You know," I interrupt, "I am immune to your pheromones, meaning you can't mind control me."

"What," Ivy screams, her tone changing completely. "Impossible. No one is immune to my power."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, how do you feel about joining the Insurgency and taking down old fly boy?"

"What," Ivy screams, the glass behind her shaking a little as she scream. "Sorry sunglasses but I'm not going to die for a bunch of morons and idiots who think they can take down Superman and his army of regimes!"

"Okay, it's not just a bunch of morons and idiots. It's also a bunch of losers, dorks, and weirdos. Arrow's a moron, Jason's an idiot, Barry's a loser, Crane's a dork, I'm a weirdo, and so on and so on."

"What," Ivy says after a few seconds of silent. "Wha-What is wrong with you?"

"Lots of things. Lots and lots of things but for now, let's just put a pause on that. Listen, I know you won't die for a bunch of morons, idiots, and whatever else we said, but I do know you would die if it meant saving some plants. Here."

Taking out my phone, I pull up some pictures of fly boy's secret operation.

"No way," Pamela says, eyes glue to the screen. "There's no way. All of the trees. All of the flowers. All of the plants. Gone."

"And more will keep on dying if you don't help us. Like it or not, we need each other."

Feeling like I sat all I needed to said, I got up and left the room, leaving behind a bowl of stew and a bonsai tree I had for some random.

"Where the heck did I get that," I ask myself, thinking back to the last times I went to either Japan or a plant store. "Oh forget it. Who next? Swamp Thing?"

While walking toward Swamp Thing's room, I stop when I heard some rumbling coming from the meeting room where everyone was "eating".

"Oh now what?"

_Flash:  
_"Hal," I scream, screaming into the communicator. "Hal! Are you there! What's wrong! Come on! Answer me! What's wrong!"

"I'm begin attack," Hal yells back, the sound of more yelling being heard in the background. "I'm in Gotham City! Where are you guys! I need helps!"

"Don't worry! I'm coming!"

Stashing the communicator, I look to Scarecrow.

"How do I get out of here," I say, grabbing him by the neck collar. "Where's the secret door or the magic portal? How did Kara get out of here! Tell me now!"

Placing the tips of my fingers against Scarecrow's forehead, I vibrate it.

"If you don't tell me, I vibrate my fingers into my head and kill you. Tell me now!"

"Barry," Selina says, getting in between me and Scarecrow. "Stop."

"No! Didn't you hear Hal! He need us and I won't keep him waiting! Now tell me how to get out of here!"

Moving my finger an inch closer, I stop vibrating when something hit my hand. Screaming as I let go of Scarecrow, I look at it. Lodge in my hand was what look like a small dagger.

"What the douche is going on here," the man in sunglasses says, walking in, a similar dagger spinning in his hand. "Crane, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Scarecrow reply, dusting himself off. "I'm fine, but I think dinner may have to wait. Green Lantern need help."

"Green Lantern," the man reply, catching the dagger in hand. "Oh shoot, I forget about Hal completely. I wonder how he's doing."

"Not well if you heard that last call," interrupt Harleen, lending out from behind Selina. "I think he's in trouble."

"And I think we need to go," I order, walking up to the man and shoving him. "So tell me and the others how to get out of here now! Tell me now! Tell me no-"

Dodging and grabbing my arm, he pull me forward and place the dagger against my neck.

"Stop shoving me you sad sack of speed. Listen, if you want to leave, then leave. You and anyone else who want to leave can. Meanwhile, I'm going to Gotham to save Lantern. That's where he is, right? Gotham City, somewhere near Harleen's old base. Well so long losers."


	29. Chapter 28: The Sky is Yellow

**Chapter 28: The Sky is Yellow**

**A/N For anyone wandering, my computer went through a sort of "glitch" last week and that is why I didn't upload the last two Sundays. Nevertheless, thanks you very much for still reading Injustice. I hope your Halloween was awesome, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do, please do leave a review. It make my day.**

_Green Lantern:  
_Creating a shield to block the Yellow Lanterns' blasts, it shatter almost right away. Shooting toward the ground, I slam right into it before bouncing up and down. Moaning as I got up, I look at my ring as it start to flash.

"No," I say, pushing myself up. "Not now."

My attention returning to the Yellow Lanterns soldiers in the sky, they fire their rings and almost hit me! Running and getting out of the way, I jump behind a train's support and cover my head. Lending out, I fire a few times but the soldiers block them.

"Get him," order one of them. "Sinestro want him alive!"

Firing beams that circle me, I had to stop return firing when my ring stop working.

"Come on," I scream, waving the ring. "You can't be out of power! I charged you before leaving Oa!"

Flashing on and off, sparks jump off when I try to summon something. A shield, a force field, a brick wall, nothing were appear.

Concreting as hard as I could, I stop when one of the soldier hit me and knock me out from cover. Even before I could recover, I was pin to the ground with a bunch of giant claws. Wrapping around one foot and one hand, I couldn't' do anything when a third claw latch onto my neck and begin to tighten. Choking, I try to pull the claw off while trying to summon something to help me.

"Just a few more seconds and he'll be knock out," says one of the soldiers as he clutch his hand, the claw tighten even more. My vision going blurry, switching from black to white, I was more than happy when I saw a red blur run past and knock the soldier choking me to the ground.

Turning their heads in time to get knock out too, the claws vanish and I could breath again.

"Barry," I groan, rubbing my neck. "Glad to see you."

"Yeah same here," Barry reply, stopping in front and walking up to me. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"No! No! I am not okay! And neither are you! Look out behind you!"

Pushing Bar away, I took the full force of the yellow blast.

Screaming my name as he jump to catch me, I brush off the attack.

"Barry! Up there!"

Looking up, the two of us saw what must have been a small army of Yellow Lantern soldiers, each equipped with a bright-yellow, glowing ring, aim right at us.

"That is a lot of yellow," says someone in a pair of sunglasses as he, Green Arrow, and a few other Insurgents walk up to us. "Darn. I left my sunblock in my other jacket."

"Who-Who the heck are you," I ask, rubbing my head to clear my vision.

"Barry Allen," the man reply, looking up at the army.

"No it isn't. That's Flash's name. What's your?"

"Oliver Queen."

"That's my name," Green Arrow interrupt, turning to face the man. "He want to know your!"

"Bruce Wayne! Hal Jordan! Clark Kent! Pick a name and shut up Lightbulb! We got company! Lots and lots of companies!"

_Not Bruce Wayne:  
_Looking back up at the sky, I shove everyone behind me and pull from my pockets some smoke pellets. Tossing them onto the ground, I blanket the area with smokes just as the Yellow Lantern fire.

"Fire, Beetle, and I will take care of the Yellow Lanterns! Speedy, you, Arrow, and Cat get Hal out of here! Take him somewhere safe! We'll find you later!"

"How," Cat asks, pulling Hal to his feet. "Are you expecting us to leave a trail of breadcrumbs!"

"No, that's just a waste of foods and I hate wasting foods! Just go already!"

The smokes fading away, I look up to see both Fire and Beetle already in dogfight, flying and fighting in the air!

"Oh man. And me without my hover suit."

Having to go with the next available thing, I leap onto a nearby building and switch suits. My bow and quivers filled with trick arrows appearing out from thin air, I begin shooting.

Catching one in a net and another in a goo trap, I roll to my left to dodge an incoming beam attack.

_Flash:  
_Checking to make sure there wasn't anyone blocking out path, Oliver then motion for Hal and me to run up.

"Where are we going," Hal moan, "Harleen's base is the other way. And-And who is that guy in the sunglasses?"

"We're not going to Harleen's base," Oliver says, peeking behind a corner. "We're going to that guy's base."

"That's guy? You don't know his name."

"Don't even get me started on that," I say, looking behind me. While still carrying Hal to safety, I notice his ring flashing on and off.

"Hal, your ring. Why is it flashing like that?"

All our attention turning to Hal's flashing lantern ring, Hal stop and push himself off of me.

"I-I don't know why it's flashing like that."

Clutching his fist, he try to summon something but whatever it was, it was way too blurry and disfigure to tell.

Slamming the ring into his palm a few times over, it still flash on and off.

"I have no idea what's going on with my ring. I'll have to consult the guardians."

"Yeah, let's do that later," interrupt Oliver as the street beside us blown up. Firing a readied arrow, the arrow burst into a net that latch onto a group of Yellow Lantern, trapping them and forcing them onto the ground. "For now, the three of us need to get out of here. Asap."

"Are we going to Harleen's base," Hal ask, squeezing his eyes as the two of us drop off the sidewalk and onto the street.

"Not exactly," Catwoman says, pulling from her belt the transporter the man give us.

"Just toss it on the ground and stand back," the man said before giving it to Selena. "Oh and try not to lead anyone here who isn't Hal. We're out of stew."

_Also Not Barry Allen or Oliver_ _Queen:_  
"Your little parlor tricks won't help you here," threaten a Yellow Lantern as he conjure a fan to blow away the smokes blanketing the area. "Once we find you, we'll-"

Jumping into the air and grabbing onto his feet, I drag him down and slam him into the building, a small crater forming as I did. Rolling out of the way as more yellow lanterns fire, I pull from my pockets some pellets and toss them. Exploding a few seconds later, they stun and startle the enemies, giving me the opening I need. Leaping into the air, I headbutt one as hard as I could and then leap onto another. Latching onto this guy, I put him in a headlock and choke him out.

On the verge of putting him to sleep, I notice one lantern behind me, his ring gathering power and preparing to fire. Letting go just in time, the firing lantern hit the one I was choking out. Falling to the ground a smoking mess, I look at the firing lantern.

"Hey buddy," I yell, cupping my mouth. "I don't know for sure, but I think he was on your side."

Sensing something behind me, I pull from inside my jacket a small pistol and fire. Hitting directly in the arm, I then turn around and fire all the surrounding yellow lanterns, including one that was about to hit Beetle in his back.

"Your welcome," I say, dropping to cover to reload my gun. "Also, don't worry. This ain't that "type" of gun. Firestorm! Beetle! Can you see Hal or anyone else! Is there anyone else still here!"

Knocking out a few more lanterns and giving them space, Fire and Beetle look around for any traces of the others.

"No," Beetle yells, "I don't see them."

"Neither do we," Fire screams, shooting some fireballs from their hands. "Come on Blue Beetle! It's time to go! Fall back!"

The two turning around then flee, flying as fast as they could away.

"Oh no," I say, running to the ledge before jumping off. "Come back. Don't forget about me. Oh well, I tried."

Tossing a transporter onto the ground, I open a portal back into the secret base.

_Kara:  
_"Is he okay," I ask, watching Crane as he examine Green Lantern, Hal's wrist in Crane's hand.

"I think so," Crane reply, putting down Hal's wrist. "His pulse is a little high and he got a few wounds, but other than that, he seem fine. Move him to the incubator. He'll heal faster."

"Since when are you an actually doctor," Green Arrow asks, "I mean, like an actually doctor doctor. One that know about health and caring about others."

"Since the man in sunglasses toss a book at me and told me to study up. Hey, help me with him."

Tossing one arm around him and the other around Green Arrow, the two carry him to one of the incubator where they gently place him.

"He's at about 75% health," Crane says, checking the monitor beside. "In that case, it shouldn't take more than 45 minutes for him to be at full health."

Turning to face the rest of us, he look around.

"Where are Firestorm, Blue Beetle, and sunglasses? Are they still in Gotham?"

"I think so," Catwoman says, checking around like Crane. "Last times we saw them, they were fighting a bunch of yellow lanterns."

"Yellow Lanterns," Harleen repeats, "You mean, like Sinestro!"

"Exactly like Sinestro," Flash yells, "A whole army of yellow lanterns! Each with a yellow ring. I have no idea how we're going to stop them."

"Maybe by not feeling fear," I say, standing straight and clutching my fists. "I mean, that's where the yellow ring get their power from. Right? Fear?"

"Yeah, if only it was that easy," Harleen interrupt, bumping me. "You're a funny girl. You know that?"

"Nevertheless," interrupt the man as he drop right in front of us through a portal. "Kara is right. The secret to defeating a yellow ring to simply not to be scare. Look at me for explain. I ain't scare of a bunch of wannabes with magic rings."

"Those "magic rings"," Flash says, "Can make anything those "wannabes" want. Even if we don't feel fear, everyone else does! Their rings have more than enough power. Meanwhile, Hal's ring seen to be lacking."

"Lacking? What do you mean by "lacking"?"

"Hal's ring is flashing, and for some reasons, it can't seen to summon anything. He tried awhile ago when we were escaping but nothing."

Lending to his side, the man look at Hal for awhile.

"Hey Sunglasses," Harleen interrupt, pushing her way forward. "You know where Firestorm and Blue Beetle are? They ain't with you?"

"Nnnnnooo," the man moan, "They not here? Oh joy. This can only be bad. Really, really bad."

Putting out his phone, the man then tap it over and over.

"Scratch this. This is beyond bad."

"Wait," I says, "What do you mean by "this is beyond bad"? What's beyond bad?"

"Don't quote me on this but I think Fire and Beetle may be capture."


	30. Chapter 29: Spread Thin

**Chapter 29: Spread Thin**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you.**

_Flash:  
_"Capture," I scream, rushing over to try and grab the man's phone. "Capture! What do you mean by capture? How do you know that?"

About to grab his phone, the man shot out his hand and stop me. Tapping his screen for a bit longer, he then flip it over and show it to me and everyone else.

"Surveillance feeds from Gotham city," the man says, shaking the phone. "Traffic cams. ATM cams. Even a few hacked building cams. Fun little fact, the average person is caught about 75 times daily on cameras."

Ignoring the man's "fun little fact", I watch the screen as it shown from different angles Firestorm and Blue Beetle begin carry through the sky by Yellow Lanterns soldiers, thick, yellow, bonds wrapped around both of them.

"We have to rescue them," Kara says, getting up. "Do you know where they are going?"

"Hmm," the man says, flipping the phone over. "Give me a sec. I'm activating the tracker I have on them."

"You have trackers on them," Green Arrow asks. "When did you putted tracker on them?"

"Five minutes after meeting them. Don't worry. I have trackers on all of you. It's so none of you feel left out."

About to say something, Scarecrow tap Oliver's arm and shake his head.

"According to this, the soldiers are taking them to Metropolis."

"Metropolis," Selina repeat. "They must be taking them to Superman."

"Oh that's bad."

"Bad," I repeat, looking at the man. "That's bad. Are you just plain stupid or something! This is beyond bad! If they're really taking Firestorm and Blue Beetle to Superman, it's mean they're taking them to be put under his control. They're going to be brainiac! We need to go now!"

"Way ahead of you," the man reply, "I gave them a transporter before the fight, meaning that if they get brainiac, Superman will have access to this base. And I will not let that happen! It's bad enough having all of you here! And him!"

Pointing at Scarecrow, the man turn around and walk away. However, only taking a few steps, he then stop.

"Oh shoot," he says, slamming the air with clutched fists.

"What now," Black Canary asks, "Forgot something?"

"No. Someone, but she's about to make an entrance. Hold on"

_Weirdo:  
_Watching as a large root erupt from the ground, everyone around me drop while I stay on my feet, arms crossed.

"Note to self," I say to myself, "Get Ivy to repair the ground."

Walking out from the shadow all dramatic and what not, Ivy's hands were spread apart and open, with roots crawling all over them.

"Hello everyone," she says, "Surprise to see me."

"No," I reply, looking Ivy right in her stupid eyes. "More mad considering you just destroyed my floor! Why! Seriously! Why! Why did you just do that you stupid, stupid idiot! Aw man."

Seeing everyone behind get up and ready to fight, I turn out and spread out my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey," I yell, "If anyone going to hit Ivy, it's going to be me. Unfortunately, we don't really have time for a quick smackdown. Ivy, I'm going to take a gander and see you broke out because of your previous "chit-chat". Am I right?"

"Yes," Ivy says, shooting down her arms. "You are right. This is about the pictures you shown me."

"Pictures," Kara asks, looking at me. "What pictures exactly?"

"Not what you're thinking," I say, putting up a finger. "Just a few pictures of dead trees, flowers, etc. Here, let me show you."

Whipping out my phone, I brought up my pictures again and then claps my hands again before spreading them out.

"Yeah," I say, sensing the looks of wonder and amazement on Ivy and a few other's faces. "Ooohh. Aaaahhh. So shiny. Point begin the point, this is old flyboy's Operation Extra."

"Operations Extra," Ivy repeat.

"Yes, Operation Extra. Names that because the whole point of it is to create "extra" brainiac bots for Not-So Superman. For the past two months, he been cutting down nearby forest and mining resources in order to build more bots."

"More bots," Flash interrupt.

"Yes! Will someone please turn off the darn echoing! It's getting bloody annoying! Look, pure and simple, down to the point, no beating around the bush, in an alternative world where we weren't interrupt by Hal Jordan, me, Kara, and whoever else would have invaded Wayne Tower and put a stop to the operation.

"Way-" Jason scream before I clap my hands.

"Finish that echo," I order, "I dare you. I triple dare you to finish that echo."

Waving a fist in the air, Kara jump in front of me and stop me.

"Okay," she says, "So the plan is to rescue Firestorm and Blue Beetle and to invade Wayne Tower right? What's stopping us?"

"For starter, me. I can't be in two places at once."

"What do you mean by that," Flash asks, "Why do we need you for both? You invaded Wayne Tower, we go get Firestorm and Blue Beetle. What more is there?"

"Assuming that the Yellow Lantern soldiers are indeed taking them to get brainiac, that means they taking them to the Hall of Justice in Metropolis. Both Wayne Tower and the Hall of Justice have very tight security, starting with doors only access via certain passcodes. The passcodes needed are all on my phone."

"So give us your phone," Flash demand, "Or at least write them down and give them to us."

"Nope, not possible. Unlike Watchtower, these don't have keypads. They can only be open with certain remote controls. Or something that mimic the control. Hence, this."

Bringing out my phone and shaking it, I pull it back when Flash try to snatch it. Juggling it around while Bar try to grab it, I grab his wrist and twist it. Screaming and falling to the ground, I suck my lips when I sense Green, Harleen, and Canary aim for my head.

"For the record," I start, shoving Flash before letting him go. "He started it. Trying to grab my phone and all. I have over a hundred hours of gameplay on this phone and I will not start all over again! That's Nitro boss was a nightmare."

"So we have to choose," Cat says, "Wayne Tower or the Hall of Justice?"

"Of course we're going with the Hall of Justice," Greenie says, his arrow still aim at my head. "We can't lose Firestorm or Blue Beetle. Imagine what would happen if Superman got his hands on either of them! With their powers! We wouldn't stand a chance."

"Kind of already don't stand a chance," I toss in, getting some angry glances, "But hey, who am I to get in your way. Continue please."

"Bug boy and burning man can wait," Ivy shriek, "I will not let more of my babies be destroy by that monster Superman!"

"Hey," Kara screams, "Don't call him that! And he wouldn't even be a monster if it wasn't' for him!"

Pointing at Crane, he stand back with his hands up.

"Hey it not like I wanted any of this!"

"So what did you want when you poison my cousin! When you made him killed Lois! Uh! What did you want Scarecrow!"

Seeing a little bit of red gather in Kara's eyes, I move fast and block her view.

"Easy there," I say, bringing up my hands. "We have enough fighting without having to fight among ourselves. Okay! Kara, ease up. Ivy, shut up. Greenie, put down your stupid bow and arrow. Crane, for now, shove off."

Nodding his head, Crane walk away and the red in Kara's eyes slowly vanish.

"So what's the plan," Harleen asks, summoning a gun with her suit and pulling it back. "Do we go to the hall or the tower? Anyone? Supergirl? Flash? Sunglasses guy?"

Thinking it over, rubbing my chin and tapping my phone, I look up at the Insurgents.

"Sunglasses guy may have a plan. Well, about 20 percent of plan."

"20 percent," Flash repeats.

"Oh excuse me, may we hear your 100 percent of a plan? No? Why? Is it a secret? Well, considering I'm willing to reveal my 20 percent plan, I say let go with that. I am more than positive that the other 80 percent will somewhat form as we do it. Any objection?"

"Yeah," moan someone as he walk up from behind me. Turning around, I find Captain Cold slowly walking up to the rest of us. "I have an objection. Why didn't anyone wake me up? If you think I'm missing this, you're dead wrong."


	31. Chapter 30: The Art of Breaking-In

**Chapter 30: The Art of Breaking In**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day. Thanks you.**

_Captain Cold:  
_Checking my cold gun as Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Harleen, and I arrive at Wayne Tower, I look up at the massive needle.

"Sharp," I say, my gun lighting up. "So ladies, got any idea?"

"You're the expert thief," Poison Ivy reply, petting a plant "pet" on her shoulder. "How would you break into one of the most secure building in the whole world Captain Cold? For the record, I don't think freezing the front door will do much."

"Yeah," Catwoman interrupt, "Especially considering that the front door is guarded by two very armed Regime soldiers and four squads of betas."

"Sssssoooo," Harleen start, playing with her suit, her hammer changing to a gun and her gun switching back. "Again. Any idea? Any at all? I mean, on top this building, we have a decent angel so maybe you and Selina can see something Pamela and I can't."

"Let me think," I say, tapping the barrel of my gun against my chin. "Let me think. Let me think."

Peeking over the edge, I notice a sewer grate in the street.

"Hmm. I have an idea."

_?:_  
"That is a stupid idea," Oliver says, peeking over the edge at the Hall of Justice. "I mean, an insane idea! A stupid, insane idea! What on earth would even make you think of that!"

"Okay one," I say, putting up a finger. "Shut up. Two, knock it off. Three, I only suggested the idea."

"It was a stupid suggestion," Canary add, "I mean, seriously. How can honestly think of that?"

"Easy," I reply, tapping my phone. "Each squadron of Regime soldiers consist of four to six soldiers, with at least one holding a radio."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Robin Hood interrupt, "You already told us that part. What you didn't tell us is how you think ambushing a squadron with four soldiers and taking their uniform is a smart idea?"

"Do your brain a solid," I say, still on my phone. "And think outside the box would ya? I know by switching, it means leaving behind your bow and arrows, but it's either that or have Fire and Buggy join the League of dorks. Look, here come a four man squadron."

Nudging my head toward the ledge, the three peek over to see a squadron walk right out of the Hall of Justice. The squadron were all in standard Regime gears; bulletproof vest, helmet, fully loaded sub machine gun with about 50 plus rounds and a firing capability of at 650 a minutes, and a radio for communication.

"Okay," Robin Hood says, "I see them. Now what? Hey, are you listening? What's up? Cat on your tong-Hey, he's gone!"

"No he isn't," Canary says, "He just down there. Walking right up to the soldiers."

"What!"

Turning back to the ledge, I shot the three of them a quick wave as I approach the soldiers. Running up from behind, I charge right through them, bumping into and even knocking one down to the ground.

"Hey," screams one of the Regime soldier as he chase after me. "Hey! Stop!"

Shooting the ground beside me, sparks shot up and stop me. Putting up my hands, I turn to face the soldiers as they approach me, their rifles aim right at me. Stopping only a few feet from me, the soldier I pushed to the ground then whip out a stun baton.

"You think that was funny," the soldier says, pushing me back. Before I could reply, he side swipe me and hit me across the face. Falling to the ground, the other three lower their gun and brought out their batons. Before even a full second could pass, all four of them were beating on me.

_Poison Ivy:  
_"Thanks you for helping me," I says, looking up at the Regime soldier after catching me.

"Don't mention it," the soldier reply, helping me stand up straight. "Are you okay ma? What's wrong with your legs?"

"Oh it's just an old injury. Happen years ago. Every now and then, it's just spring up. Still, it really hurt. Can one of you please call me a cab?"

"I'll do it," say the other guard, "You stay here with her. If anything happen, sent in one of the beta."

Entering the building and disappearing, I then focus on the betas surrounding us.

"I'm sorry," I say, subtly pulling him closely. "But could we please move away from these things? They scare me?"

"I'm sorry ma," the soldier say, "But I cannot do that."

"Please," I says, blowing a little bits of spores at him. Sniffing and breathing in the spore, he struggle to fight against it for awhile his eyes change color. Now a glowing pale pink, he place my arm around his shoulder.

"Move away from the beta," I order, limping along side him as he carry me away. Getting in a few steps before one of the beta stop us, it pull me off the man and pull me face-to-face with it. Scanning my face, it then spoke.

"Facial recognition initiate," the beta start, "Poison Ivy found. Capture and bring to Superman."

His grip on me tighten, I grab it's arms and try to pull it off. However, the other betas quickly rush it. Thinking fast, I order my mind-controlled soldier to shoulder charge the beta off of me and right into the other. Knocking a few down, I then stood straight up and rip off the homeless woman disguise Captain Cold gave me.

"Hello boys," I yell, summoning a vine whip and whipping it against the ground. "And so long!"

Looking behind, I jump out of the way as Captain Cold fire his gun and freeze three of the betas. Freezing some more, Harleen and Catwoman then drop in from behind and destroy the ones that were trap in ice.

"Smash, smash, smash," Harleen screams as she summon a giant hammer and flatten a few heads.

"Harleen shut up," Captain Cold yells, slamming his gun against a beta and knocking it into an ice wall. Falling to the ground, Captain Cold then stomp on it's head. "We still have a-Oh shoot!"

The door to Wayne Tower opening, the soldier step out for only a second before turning back and running in.

"We got a runner," Captain Cold yells, chasing after the guy.

"Oh shoot," Selina says, following after Snart. "If he alert Superman, we're screw!"

"Hey wait up," Harleen scream, following after Catwoman.

"Guess I should better follow," I says, rolling my eyes.


	32. Chapter 31: Actually Breaking In Now

**Chapter 31: Actually Breaking In Now**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_Captain Cold:  
_Tackling the soldier, I struggle with him as he try get free.

"Get off of me," he screams, trying to push me off. Getting an arm free, he punch me across the face. Stun for only a second, I pin the bastard against the ground and then punch him as hard as I could across the face. About to punch him again, he block with an arm and reach for a pistol. Putting the pistol inches from my face, something leap in between us and force us apart.

Screaming as I crawl back, I look to see a small, silver, robot cat?

"What in the-"

Before I could finish, the robot cat leap onto the soldier and its tail wrap around his neck. Strangling the guy for a bit, the cat then headbutt him, knocking him out and leaping off of him as he drop to the ground. Landing on its feet, the robot cat then walk away before leaping onto Catwoman's shoulder.

"Oh there there sweetie," Catwoman says, rubbing the cat's head as it walk around her head. "Oh who's an adorable cat. Who is? You are. You are. Yes you are."

"Can I say something," I yell, putting up my hand. "Just something small, unimportant, relevantly useless. What the heck is that!"

"My robot cat. At least, one of them. I'm thinking of naming him. What do you think of "Headstrong"? He seem to like headbutting people."

Thinking it over for a bit, I shake my head and got up.

"Sure," I say, "Whatever work. The rest I'm just going to assume had something to do with our "friend" in sunglasses."

"Selina," Harleen says, running up to Catwoman's side, with Poison Ivy following behind.

"Awesome," I yell, clapping my hands together. "Everyone's here! Let's go and grab whatever that nerd wanted and get out of here."

"Yeah," Harleen interrupts, looking around for a bit. "I think that "nerd" wanted us to stop Operation Extra by blowing up the extra betas and the floor where they were built. Shouldn't be too hard considering the four of us, right?"

"Oh yeah," I add, "The four of us. Plant lady, cat lady, clown lady, and cold guy. We're unstoppable."

"So what next," Poison Ivy says, snapping her fingers around. "Betas are destroyed, guards are down, what next? Where do we go?"

"Hold on," Harleen interrupt, putting up a finger. "I'm calling the guy now. Hmm, for some reasons, all I'm getting is a loud thumping sound."

_Kara:  
_"Okay," I says, swinging my arms. "He need help! These guards are killing him! Let's go!"

About to take off, Oliver and Diana grab and stop me.

"Hold on," Oliver says, pulling me down. "I'm getting a message on my visor."

"Yeah," Diana yells, "So am I. The message is saying to activate the "sneak" feature on our suits and to sneak past them."

"Sneak feature," I repeats before all three of our suits says the same thing.

"Sneak feature," the suits says, our arms and legs disappearing before reaching our body and eventually our heads.

"Okay," Oliver says, looking at his arms and bow. "This is creepy. Very, very creepy, and yet."

Letting out a sigh, he nudge Diana.

"I think this is his way of saying move. Let's go."

The both of them turning to face me, I look back at the man as the soldiers continue to beat him.

"You two go," I order, "I'm helping the man."

Before they could do anything, I leap off the building and shot off toward the man. Thanks to the "sneak feature", I land right beside the soldiers and pick them off one by one. Grabbing one after the other, I toss them like sacks of rocks.

"Are you okay," I ask, bending down to pick up the man who was now cover in bruises and a little bits of blood.

"Kara," the man says, reaching up my arms. "Oh please tell me one of these bastard actually hit me hard enough that I'm hallucinating."

"Are you okay," I ask again, poking a bleeding wound on his forehead. Blood now on my fingers, I was about to help the man but he got up himself.

"Okay," he says, looking around. "This isn't going as planned, but on the other hand, does anything really? Okay, okay, plan B. Time for plan B. Canary, Arrow, can I at least assume you two sneak past the guards while they were busy beating me."

"Yeah," Oliver reply, "We're here at the door but it's locked. Time for passcode?"

"Yeah, time for the passcode. Sending them to your suit now. Hold on."

Tapping away on his phone, I notice more soldiers approaching him from all over. Each armed with their guns aim right at him.

"Uuuhh, the man," I say, thinking of a proper name. "The! Man! The man! You gotten go! There are more soldiers coming! I don't think they seen me yet but they can see you!"

Looking up to see the soldiers approaching, the man shove his phone into his pocket and got into a fighting position, his fists in front.

"Oh wait we don't have time for this. Fire and Beetle have a head start on us and we gotten move. Okay, bye losers. See you soon. I really don't want to but probably will."

Pulling something from his pockets, he toss it on the ground and blanket the area in smokes.

Grabbing onto my hand, he pull me away.

"Come on Kara! Greenie and Bird Lady won't wait forever! And neither will Not-So Superman!"

Somehow yelling at Oliver and Diana as we pass them, we all enter the Hall of Justice.

"Hold on," the man says, turning back to the control panel near the door. "Just going to do some hacking so no more dorks and sad sacks enter."

In only a few seconds, the panels turn completely bright-red before turning off.

"I hope you're happy," he says, turning around to face us. "At the cost of my "look", you got to keep your bow and arrows. Douchebag. Now if you excuse me, I have someone on hold."

_Harleen:  
_"Finally," I say, raising my head as the man finally answer. "What took you so long?"

"Oliver begin a douchbag," the man reply, "Listen, you guys are all in Wayne Tower now, right?"

"Yeah. So now what? Where to?"

"You and Cat go to the 67th floor. There, you find some computers that should have data on the betas begin built. Frequency begin used, what materials they're made from, any added features, yada, yada, yada, blab, blab, blab. These are old flyboy's betas, not Brainiac's. Moving on, Cold and Ivy will go 71th floor. There, you'll find blueprints and layouts to the manufacture plants.

"Wait the betas aren't built here," Selina asks.

"Every times someone interrupt, a cat die. Shut up Catwoman. Also, of course the betas aren't built in Wayne Tower! Wayne Tower hold information about the betas and the manufacture plants but not the actually betas themselves! Just go to your floors, do your job, and call it a night. Meanwhile, I'm dealing with my own stuffs."


	33. Chapter 32: Red, Blue, Purple and Yellow

**Chapter 32: Red, Blue, Purple, and Yellow**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_?:  
_Punching a soldier in his stomach, I toss him aside and charge toward the remaining soldiers. Taking them fast, I look back toward the three.

"Come on," I say, waving my hand. "If you guys want to save Burning Man and Bug Boy, then we gotten move fast. Sheesh, take off the weight and move."

Running ahead, I stop and peek around a corner.

"More soldiers," I say to the others. "About ten in total. Each with standard gears. Kara and I can take the ones on the right, you and Canary can take the ones on the left. Got it? Got it? Got it! Hello?"

Turning around, I was annoy to see no one behind me.

"Oh come on. Uuuuhhhh, screw it."

Walking ahead, I punch, kick, headbash, grab, and toss the soldiers like they're sack of potatoes. By the time the three caught up to me, I'm clapping my hands and walking straight up.

"Kara. Greenie. Canary. Hello y'all. No need to be stealthy. The guards have all decided to take their breaks at the same time. Hence, why I was able to borrow this and never return it."

Bringing up the borrowed walkie talkies, I push down on the button and place it next to my ear.

"Squad 239," some other douchebag soldier start,"Squad 239. This is Squad 235. Are you there? Over."

Pinching my nose and covering my mouth, I reply.

"Squad 235, this is Squad 239, reporting in. North Hallway is clear."

"Affirmative Squad 239. No report of any trouble?"

"Not at all. Other then some idiot running and pushing. Hey, I'm getting report of two Insurgents captured. Is it true?"

"Yeah Squad 235, it's true. Blue Beetle and Firestorm. Captured awhile ago and brought here."

"Are they with us?"

"No, not yet. Superman and Batman were elsewhere. They're coming though. Shouldn't be more than about 30 minutes before those two are with us."

"Awesome. Thanks."

Shoving the talkie into one of my many jacket pocket, I face the other.

"Well, bad news, not so bad news. Kara, please pick."

"Not so bad news," Kara says, her confuse looks begin share among the other.

"Okay well, Buggie and Fire aren't "purple" yet. Flyboy and Caped Crusader are at least half an hour away."

"Yeah, we all heard that part," Greenie says, "What's the bad news?"

"Bad news is that that mean the two are up on the higher floor, most likely in the center because that's where the new skylight is. You know, the one that can open up to allow easy transport between here and that oversize flying bucket of bots. I'm talking about Brainiac's ship."

"Oversize flying bucket of bots," Canary repeat, "Yeah, sound right."

"Okay, so the plan is to rescue the two from the upper floors," Oliver interrupts, "Let's go. Where the elevator?"

"That's way. Pass all the incoming guards."

Making quick work of them, the four of us then move onto the elevator. Arriving onto our floors, we soon find ourselves face-to-face with Bug, Fire, and some more soldiers.

"Dip," I say, running forward.

_Kara:  
_"Oh my god," Diana yells, covering her mouth when we saw Blue Beetle, Jason, and Professor Stein. All three of them were beaten badly, barely conscious and trap in steel cages. Place right in the center of the room, directly under a skylight like the man said, we rush to them.

"Jaime," Oliver says, the first to reach the three. Bending down, he reach in and tap Jaime's shoulder. Moaning as he wake up, he look at the three of us.

"Oliver," he groan, smiling a little. "Am I glad to see you all."

"Yeah I bet," Oliver replys, chuckling and getting a laugh from Jaime. "Hold on. I think I can pick this lock."

Reaching into his quiver, he pull out a steel-tip arrow.

"Wait," Jaime screams, shooting out his hand. "Don't!"

Before he could stop, Oliver stab the lock with his arrow. As soon as he did, a explosion trigger and knock him back. Thinking fast, I grab Diana and shove her behind me. Shielding her, I use my super breathe to clear away the smokes. To our surprise, after clearing the smokes, we find Oliver completely unharmed, his arms up and shielding himself.

"What the," he says, looking at himself after the blast. "How-How did I survive that? Wait, the suit!"

"Your welcome," the man then interrupts, pushing Oliver aside and bending down to examine the lock. "Hmm. This is neat."

"Neat," Diana repeats, walking up behind him.

"Yes, neat. Very, very neat indeed. Despite their looks, these aren't normal steel cages."

"He's right," Stein says, coughing a little as he and Jason wake up. "These cages were built to hold us in indefinitely. They strong enough to resist Jaime's blast and Jason and I are too weak to fuse. Without the right security clearance, you won't get through."

"Bet you a hundred bucks you're wrong," the man says, pointing at Stein. Before Stein could "accept", the man wrap his hands around the lock and start shaking it. Within seconds, the lock snap right off.

"If you could," the man start, reaching in and grabbing Jaime. "I'd prefer 10's. Thanks you very much. Here, your problem now."

Giving Oliver Jaime, he move onto Stein's and Jason's cages, wrapping his hands around the lock and shaking them till they snap off.

"Okay headcount. Buggie and Robin Hood. Check. Old guy and Bird Lady. Check. Old guy's partner and Kara. Check. That's everyone. Let's ditch this dump before "you know who" and "you know who's" partner decide to drop in."

Turning to the elevator, the man barely took a step before a yellow beam fire and hit the floor beside him.

"Don't you move a muscle," order Superman as he descend into the room with us, a yellow ring glowing in his hand.


	34. Chapter 33: New Helps

**Chapter 33: New Helps**

**A/N Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you enjoy this "present" and I hope this bring a much delights to your day. Thanks you very much and let's cross finger for 2020. I don't know what next year will bring, but I do know this. Injustice 3: Rise of the Supervillians will go on and will grow thanks to you.**

_Captain Cold:  
_"So be honestly Ivy," I say after awhile of standing and listening to elevator music. "What do you think of Mr. Sunglasses?"

"Honestly," Ivy answer, her arms crossed. "I can't wait to see him dead and for my babies to fed on him."

"Yeah, if I were your "babies", I'd be careful eating him. Who know what's in that guy's system. Guarantee you, there's a few drugs in that guy."

Hearing a ding as we got to our floor, the doors open and we find ourselves face-to-face with a beta robot. Freezing it right away, Ivy then use one of her "baby" to chop off its head.

"Not as much as they hate robots," Ivy add, stomping on the leftovers before following after me. Checking our surroundings, Ivy and I walk pass and through completely empty hallways.

"This place is way too dead," I says, looking all over. "Where is everyone? No guards. No workers. Not even a nerdy scientists anywhere. Something off."

"Something off," Ivy repeat, petting a plant on her shoulder. "This whole thing thing is off. Breaking into empty Wayne Tower to steal information about betas."

"I was referring to the fact that there's more activity at a graveyard than there is here. Why is this place so dead?"

Stopping when we heard footsteps, I peek around a corner and saw a small squadron of betas, all walking in sync. Bringing up my cold gun, I prepare to freeze them all. Only about 20 feet away from us, they turn into a hallway and eventually their footstep fade away.

"Hmm," Ivy says, peeking behind me. "Aren't we lucky?"

"I don't know about that," I reply, placing my ear against the wall. "There's another squadron coming. Shush."

Peeking around the corner again, I saw another squadron, this time with two more betas, walking right toward us.

"Hide," I says, grabbing Ivy's wrist and dragging her away. Ducking into what look like an empty office, we hid behind a desk and stay quiet til the darn robots walk right pass us. Getting up, I was about to open the door but stop when I heard even more footsteps. Ducking behind the desk again, we very impatiently wait for the betas to walk pass.

"Shoot," I say, "I can hear another squadron coming. There's way too betas here. We gotten change plan."

"Change plan from what," Ivy says, "Did we even really have a plan to begin with?"

Before I could answer, a loud stomping sound grab our attention. Peeking over the desk, we saw another squadron clash with the one in the hallway in front of us. One of the beta bringing up its hand, it reveal to the other what look like a piece of ice.

"Oh boy," I say before three betas walk into the room.

_Catwoman:  
_Sliding under a beta, I snap my whip and wrap it around a beta's head. Ripping the head right off, I swing it around for a bit before throwing it onto a charging beta. Falling down, Harleen then took the lead and slam it with a hammer. Flattening the bot, she then turn around and transform her hammer into a pair of revolvers. Blowing a lot of holes in the betas, they eventually all drop down, destroy.

"That was a lot of betas," Harleen says, the guns transforming back into the suit. "I mean, a lot of a lot of betas. So many I can't even see the floor anymore."

Kicking a beta's head across the floor of broken betas bits, we then stomp our way over them and toward the archive. Running down a hallway, we stop when we encounter another squadron of betas, all of them advancing toward us with their arms already extended.

"This is getting to be too much," I say, backing away and snapping my whip.

"That is a lot of betas," Harleen says, backing away with me. "I mean, a lot of a lot of a lot of betas."

"Yeah we hear you," interrupt a sudden voice from our suit. "Don't worry though. We're hacking into the building security system now. Turn around and run down three hallways then turn."

"Let's go," Harleen screams, grabbing my wrist and pulling me along.

"What Harleen! Aren't you a little suspicious of a mysterious voice coming from our super suits?"

"Nope! Sunglasses is more than enough mystery for me right now!"

Turning down the third hallway like instructed, we look back to see the betas squads following behind us. Preparing our weapons, we look around when an alarm went off and a red light begun flashing. The sound of something metal moving, a large metal walls then shot up from the ground, crushing a few betas but mainly, blocking the rest.

"Woo-hoo," yells a different voice from our suits. "We did it!"

"Awesome job guys," another different voice shout."

"Okay," I say, examining my suit. "Where is the mic on this and how many people are there?"

"Inside your helmet," reply the first voice. "And there's about five of us total. Dallas Hatfield, QuietFan, Earth, Jrarulez, and Evil."

"Hey," someone yells, "Don't tell her our names. Not yet."

"Too late," says another voice. "Hey, I hack into the building security systems. I can see the two."

"Me too," add another voice. "Listen, according to the building schematics, you two should run down the you're in right now and then do a sharp right turn. Afterward, travel down that hallway for about 200 feet and then turn-"

"Okay hold on," Harleen interrupts, "Let us run down the hallway and then do a sharp right turn and then go on from there."

"Sure but I'd hurry up I were you two. There more betas squads heading your ways."

Nodding our heads, we did as instructed, following the voice's exact direction. Eventually, they lead Harleen and me right to what look like a pair of impenetrable, high-tech, steel doors.

"There," Hatfield says, 'On the other side of those doors should be the data we need to destroy all the betas."

"With them out of the way," Evil adds, "That'll be one last worry."

"Just a few more seconds, "Jrarulez asks, "Quiet, Earth, and I are almost done hacking into the door."

As soon as Jrarulez finish talking, the door open and we find ourselves face-to-face with Cyborg.


	35. Chapter 34: Freedom

**Chapter 34: Freedom**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delights to your day. Thanks you very much.**

_Kara:  
_"Oh my god," Oliver says, his and all our eyes glue to Superman as he slowly descend toward us, the yellow lantern glowing brightly in his hand. "You-You have a yellow ring. You have a yellow ring!"

"Yes," Kal screams, his voice shaking the whole building. Bringing up his ring, he did summon two giant, yellow drills, spinning right beside him. "Yes. Courtesy of Sinestro. He gave it to me when I told him about you."

"Hhhiiimmm," the man asks, pointing at Oliver. "Really? I mean, full offense to Robin Hood here but I don't think you need a magic ring to beat him up. Just do this."

Flicking Oliver in his head and getting an "ouch" out of him, he then turn back to Kal-El.

Kal's eyes now glowing a bright-red, he fire lasers from his eyes and shot our his hand with the yellow ring, the drills flying forward. Shoving all of us out of the way, the man himself then backflip out of the way, dodging the incoming drill as it hit the floor.

"Kara," the man yells, "Canary! Free them! Oliver and I will hold off Yellow Lantern "Not-So"Superman!"

Pulling something from his jacket, he toss it at Kal. Exploding and flashing all over Kal, it blind and stun him. While stun, Oliver then fire some arrows at Kal.

While the men were fighting Kal, Diana and I went to free Jason, Stein, and Jaime. Pulling them out of their cages, we carry them toward the elevator.

_Oliver:  
_Jumping out of the way as Superman try to drill me, I slide against ground. While sliding, I pull out a net arrow and fire. Bursting open into a net, it was about to wrap itself around Superman but before it did, he destroy it with his laser eyes. The burnt bits falling to the ground, Superman then shot a beam at me. Hitting me directly, I drop my bow and hit the wall.

"Oliver," the man screams, sliding into the wall beside me. Grabbing my bow as he slid, he slam it into my chest. "Here! Take this and go! Don't say anything or I will give you a wet willy! Just shut up and leave! Now!"

Grabbing me by my neck collar, he swing me around and toss me away. Stumbling before running, I regain my footing and look back to see the man fire a shotgun at Superman.

"Where did he get a shotgun," I thought to myself, prying the elevator doors open and jumping down onto the elevator. "Don't fire! It's me! Oliver! I'm coming in!"

Coming in through the hatch, I jump right in and help Supergirl with Jason.

"Where's Sunglasses," Diana asks, looking up at the open hatch. "Is he behind you?"

"No, he's with Superman. Hey, hey, don't look at me like that. He told me to leave. Threaten me with a wet willy."

"Wet willy? Wait, what's a wet willy?"

"Don't ask," Diana reply, just before the whole elevator begin shaking.

"What in the-," I yells as something yellow squeeze in through the elevator door and slam it apart! On the other side stood a yellow lantern, his ring glowing and what look like a giant arm coming from it. The arm vanishing, he then try firing at us. Jumping back, he hit the wall instead, denting it and leaving an opening. Taking the opening, Diana yells and blast him far away.

"Why am I suddenly getting the feelings we're going to need some backup," I say, trying to prepare my bow and arrow while holding on Jason. While doing so, I notice some more lights hovering toward us.

_Sunglasses and Shotgun:  
_Aiming down the iron sight, I fire a few more shells at "Not-So" Superman. Stunning, blinding, and and annoying him, I pull from my jacket some shells and reload.

"Time out," I says, making a "T" with my hands. "Time out. I gotten reload. Give me about three seconds."

Pumping three shells per second, I shoot Clark a thumb-up and went back to unloading on him. Screaming after the sixth shots, he swing his arm and then brought up a shield.

"You think a simple shotgun can defeat me," Not-So says through the gaps in his teeth. "Now that I have a lantern ring."

"Defeat no," I reply, "Stun, blind, and annoy. Yes. Yes, I do think I can stun, blind, and annoy you with Bucky."

Bringing up Bucky again, I flip the hidden switch beside the pump and fire. The yellow shield shattering completely, I switch target and then watch as fireworks explode all over Flyboy. Smoking like bacon, I back up toward the elevator.

"Come on," I say, tapping the button faster than the speed of light. "Come on! Come on! Oh wait, Greenie! Nevermind!"

Turning around and blasting the doors right off, I jump in, falling right through the hatch and into a another battle. Hiding beside Kara who was hiding behind the elevator's door, I peek around the corner.

"Okay I'll ask. What I miss?"

"Lanterns," Oliver reply, ducking behind the door. "Yellow lanterns. A lot of yellow lanterns. Too many for us to handle while saving the three."

Getting a quick peek, a few lanterns open fire as soon as they saw me. Ducking and getting a few shots in, I return behind the door.

"Hey," Jamie moans, sounding half dead. "Wh-Where did you get a gun?"

"Thin air. Hey, by chance, do you, you, and you still have those transporters I loan you? I'd really like them back."

"Transporters," Jason reply, "What? No. Some yellow lanterns took them when they captured us."

"Oh joy. Another thing to do."

A blast for outside hitting the elevator's wall and causing a small explosion, we on duck down as a wave of black smokes hit us.

_Sinestro:_  
"Hmm," I say, slowly hovering toward the destroyed elevator. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it? I must remember to ask why everyone else had such a hard time with that man. You two, go in and retrieve Kara. Superman wants her alive. Kill the rest."

Nodding their heads, they brought up their yellow rings and walk toward the elevator. Fanning away the black smokes, I kept an eyes on the smokes, waiting for something to happen. Only, while keeping an eyes on the smokes, something happen and I was push on the ground.

"What the," I yell, looking around to see a red blur quickly knock out many of my yellow lanterns soldiers.

"Flash! Kill him! Kill him now!"

Trying to aim their ring but the Flash knocking them out before they could, I step in. Summoning some chains, I latch it onto the closest wall. While running, Flash trip over it. Pulling the end free, I then wrap it around Flash before he could recover. Tightening them as I got closer, I then face him.

"Barry Allen," I say, tightening the chains and listening to the bones begin crunch. "Pleasure to meet you again. Maybe this time, I can finish the job."

Clutching my fist and squeezing some air out of Barry, I lost focus when someone grab onto me and stick something in my ear.

_Kid in Sunglasses  
_"Wet willy," I scream, sticking my wet finger in Sinestro's ear and twisting. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Trust me, this is worst for me than you!"

Screaming and trying to break out of my hold, I jump off and wipe my finger.

"Oh man. I really hope I didn't get some disgusting, alien earwax on my finger. I have enough health issues as it is. Oh hey, Bar, glad to see you here. Did you bring you know who?"

"Yeah," moan Flashy as he push himself up. "Yeah, he fully recovered and outside fighting."

Turning my head when I heard a crater begin made, I saw a man in bright-green fly into the Hall of Justice.

"Barry," Green Lantern yells, "And you. You too."

"Yeah, hey, how's life Magic Ring. Hey, make yourselves and help the others. They're in the elevator! Go! Go! Go!"

Seeing a yellow lantern aim his ring, I shove Magic Ring aside and fire with my shotgun! Knocking him down, I reload the gun and look around.

"Don't worry. I switched it to beanbag feature. Doesn't kill but hurt. A lot."

Tapping the "fast" moron on his shoulder, I nudge my head and run to the elevator. Clearing the smokes away with a wave of my hand, the two were surprise to see Kara and everyone else completely unharmed and on their knees.

"You're all okay," Flash says, looking at all of them. "How?"

"Me," I answer, raising my hand. "Well, me plus the special suits. Listen, ignore everything else for now and focus on this. Jason, Stein, and Jamie are half dead. They need to get out of here now. Meanwhile, we need to retrieve those transporters I loaned them. I rather not have Flyboy and his armies invade my little slice of heaven just yet."

"We," Arrow repeats, "What do you mean by "we"?"

"Me and, and, and, oh man, tough choice. None of you are in really fighting shape."

"Excuse me," Flash says, "Not in fighting shape? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I saw you getting choke out a minutes ago. Remember? Yellow chains? Flying purple alien? Empty skull much?"

Tapping Barry's head, he slap my hands away.

"Everyone get out of here," I order, pulling from my pocket a transporter and tossing it on the ground. A portal opening up, I point at it. "Move now! All of you! Except you! You're sticking with me!"

"Me," Green Lantern says. "Why me?"

"Because I said so. Now the rest of y'all. Beat it!"

Seeing some mouth begin to move, I grab Bar and toss him into the portal.

"Try and land on your feet. Try not to die. Go and check on the others. Please and thanks you."


	36. Chapter 35: Corporate Takeover

**Chapter 35: ****Corporate Takeover**

**A/N Happy 2020 everyone! Join me in making this an amazing years! Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much.**

_Captain Cold:_  
Putting my hand over Ivy's mouth, we crawl beneath the desk and kept as quiet as we could. The betas walking around the desk, they look around for a bit, their evil eyes glowing dark red. Lights coming from their eyes, they scan the surrounding areas.

Crawling back as far as we could, I pray when the lights hit the tip of my boots. Preparing for the worst, I was both startle and grateful when the betas turn around and left. Slamming the doors as they exit, I let out a sigh of relief.

Struggling and pulling my hand away, Ivy split a little before turning to face me.

"Your gloves taste horrible," she says, splitting a little in my face. Wiping the splits from my goggles, I place my ear against the desk and listen.

"Come on," I say, crawling out and looking around. "The betas are gone. At least for now. Let get what we need and get the heck out of here."

Leaving the office, Ivy and I tip-toe and walk around as carefully as we could. Occasionally running into a squad of betas, we quietly took them down and went on with the search.

"Where a darn directory when you need one," I say, peeking around a corner to see an empty hallway. "Nothing. Hey, I don't suppose you saw something that look like an archive or a library on our way around? Did you?"

"No," Ivy reply, peeking around the opposite corner. "Just all empty offices. I feel like there should be someone here at least. You know, someone who is flesh and bones. Not just bolts and wires."

"Yeah, that what I was thinking when we first got off the elevator? Why is this place so dead? Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be, I don't know, some geeks in thick glasses walking around? It's like everyone just pack up and left."

"Hmm," Ivy says, petting a plant as it wrap itself around her arm. "So this place is a ghost town. Basically, no one here."

"Yeah. No one here."

_Catwoman:  
_"Why is Cyborg here," I scream, ducking behind a corner as Cyborg fire and destroy a huge chuck. Kneeing down and holding my head, I got back up and look back at Cyborg as his arm cannon begin powering up again.

"No clue," Harleen reply, also hiding behind another nearby corner. "Maybe all the betas alert him."

"If so, then I hope they only alert him. We already got our hands full."

"Well, if we have our hands full," Harleen starts, pointing pass me. "Then I think we may need to start thinking about dropping a few of them."

Turning my head, I was startle to see a squadron of betas walking toward us, their eyes bright-red and their arms extended, small wires flying out of their palms.

"On it," Harleen screams, running toward the bots. "You got Cyborg!"

"Wait," I say, shooting out my hand. "Why do I get Cyborg! I don't want Cyborg!"

Bringing out a hammer and slamming down on the first wave, I turn to face Cyborg just as he fire. Hitting and sending me through a few walls, I push myself up and prepare for a fight.

"You know," Cyborg starts, stepping through the hole in the wall. "Curiosity killed the cat. Though I will admit, I am a little curious as to why you and Harleen are breaking into Wayne Tower. Ain't no diamonds or ruby in here."

"But there is information," I reply, "Information I want very, very much. You know, informative can be just as valuable as diamonds. Maybe a little more."

Bringing out both my whip and the "cat boxes", I toss them onto the ground and watch as smokes erupt and reveal to us my three robots cats.

"What in the world," Cyborg asks, his aim changing. "What are those?"

"No idea, but hey, I like them. I like them a lot. Go get him, Headstrong."

Headstrong growling, he along with Whisker and Silverback charge toward Cyborg.

_Captain Cold:_  
"Hey," I say, grabbing Ivy by her shoulder and stopping her. "I think I find it."

Cupping my hands around my face, I peek in through a window and saw rows after rows of metal file cabinets. Bringing out my cold gun and freezing the handle, I then kick it in.

"Stupid," Ivy says, hitting me in the head. "That was loud! Really loud! Betas are going to coming in waves!"

"Yeah, like they aren't already."

Rushing in, we look around for a bit before splitting up and searching the cabinets. While I froze, Ivy summoned vines to ripped them right open.

"Anything," I yells after the fifth or sixth cabinets. Skimming files after files, tossing them behind me when I read nothing important, I stop when I heard footstep.

"Oh come on-", I try to say before something hit Ivy in her face and knock her down. "What-"

Reaching for my gun, something hit my hand and I pull back. Groaning and holding my hand, I look toward the door to see Nightwing standing there, twirling his batons on his hands.

"Leonard Snart," Nightwing says, getting into a fighting stance. "What? Out of banks to rob in Central City? Came here to try and find a big score? Well guess what. Instead of a score, you're just going to find yourself in a morgue."

"What," I reply, shaking the blood off. "Not evil enough to become a Regime. Lucky for me, purple and covered in wires is not a look I want."

Reaching for my gun again, Nightwing pull something out and toss it at me. Despite grabbing my gun, the batarang still hit me in the shoulder. Dropping to my knee, I pull the darn thing out and face Nightwing. Already running down the hallway, he jump and kick me in the chest, knocking me onto the ground.

Jumping into the air and bringing up back his batons, I raise my leg and stop him. Tossing him over me, he tuck and roll and land on his feet, recovering instantly. Turning over, I aim down my cold gun. My finger about to squeeze the trigger, Nightwing round kick it and instead, I hit and freeze another file cabinets.

'Darn it," I yell, looking at the frozen cabinet. Readjusting my aim, Nightwing grab me before I could fire and place the tip of his baton right against my heart.

"Breaking into Wayne Tower is a serious offenses," Nightwing says, "As serious as a heart attack."

Catwoman:  
Screaming as Silverback scratch out Cyborg's "human"eye, he stumble back holding it.

"Stupid cats," he groan, firing blindly and getting nothing.

"Hey Tin Man," I say, extending my fingers to bring out some sharp claws I just discover. "Here's a little something. Cats got claws."

Charging like my cats, I scratch at Cyborg's face, forcing him to look down. Once looking, I jump and wrap my legs around his body. Bending backward, I flip him completely over and slam his head into the ground.

"Who deserve a little treats," I say, cuddling my robot cats as they surround me. "Oh you do. Yes, you all do. I only hope the man had some."

Scratching behind their ears, they all then hiss, snarling at Cyborg as he push himself up. Holding his eyes, he then very weakly stood up. Struggling to stand, he eventually give up and drop to his knees.

"Okay," he moan, "It's time to end this."

Aiming his blaster, my cats hiss as he fire. Only, instead of a blast, a large boom tube appear in front of us.

"This is Cyborg," Cyborg says among the wind causing everything to fly around. "Requesting backup at Wanye Tower. Access through boom tube. Send him in."

Wandering who "him" is, my question was answer when someone step in through the boom tube and into the room. His feet dropping mud as he enter, he look up and smile at me.

"Selina," he says, mass amount of clay falling off from him. "Long time no see."

"Clayface," I reply, "Yeah. It's been awhile. Not that I'm complaining."


	37. Chapter 36: Weak Will

**Chapter 36: Weak Will**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_Dr. Crane:  
_"Don't worry," I say, helping Kara and Diana with the threes as soon as they enter the hideout. Carrying Mr. Jamie on my back, I hurry him over to the incubators. Setting it up, I then assist with Professor Stein and Jason. "Easy, easy. Here, rest his head on this."

Placing a pillow under Jason's head, I close the incubator. While recovering, I did an analysis of the three.

"No serious injuries," I say, "Mr. Jamie does seem to have a bruise but not broken right arm. Jason show slight burn marks, most lightly from the yellow ring attacks. Professor Stein-"

"Hey, " Barry screams out of nowhere, scaring me. "Just shut up, okay? We don't need your "medical" examination. We just need these things to do what they do. So just shut up and don't say another word."

Despite the risk, there was one question I had to ask.

"Where is the man in sunglasses," I ask, preparing for the worst.

"The Hall of Justice," Kara reply, staring at where the portal was. "With my cousin, who now had a yellow ring."

Shock to learn Superman had acquired a yellow ring, I manage to somehow keep calm.

"Don't worry," I say, no one turning to face me as I spoke. "If anyone can survive a yellow ring Superman, it's him."

"I hope," I thought to myself, imaging what the strongest man in the universe can do with one of the most powerful weapons.

_Green Lantern:  
_Creating a shield as a three yellow lanterns fire, I manage to block the attacks. However, my shield begin to break, cracks spreading all over. Struggling to keep the shield up, it shatter and I was hit from all three sides. Hitting a wall, the three kept firing, pinning me against the walls. Screaming as I try to summon something to protect me, I look through the yellow to see the man land on one of the yellow lantern.

The other two lowering their ring when they realize who was beside them, they try to change target but were too slow. Hitting them in the head, he knock them out and walk over to me. Walking through the foundation, he knee down and slap me.

"Snap out of it," he says, grabbing my hand and waving it in front of me. "The ring need a strong will."

"I have strong will," I reply, clenching my ring and summoning something. However, only a green, blurry blob appear, floating behind the man.

"Oh yeah," the man yells, "Really strong will. That blob of your will do wonder."

About to yell something, I saw more yellow lanterns drop in behind the man. Preparing to aim their rings, I was about to tell the man about them but before I could, he turn around and whip out his arms. As he did, the water from the spring jump up and snap at them. Hitting all of them, he knock them away. Even before my mouth could drop open, he turn his hand over and water turn into ice, freezing the lanterns completely.

"What," the man asks, getting up and somehow making his arms encase in water. "You think Killer Frost and Mr. Freeze are the only one with cryogenic power. Oh how wrong you are."

Blasting more lanterns as they land, he got they soak in water before freezing them completely. No matter how many lanterns they were or what they summoned, he quickly froze them in ice. Before I knew it, there were no more yellow lanterns.

"Something wrong," the man says, tapping the frozen lantern soldiers as he walk by them. "Something is really wrong."

"What's wrong," I ask, getting up and looking around. "You took out all the soldiers. Without my help. From the look of it, you don't need anyone's help."

"Yeah I do," the man says, also looking around. Looking back at the frozen soldiers, he then slap me in the arm. Yelling as I held my arm, I look to where he was pointing. "Soldiers. There was only soldiers when I fought. But I remember seeing Sinestro earlier. And why wasn't "Not-So" down here too. Where did those two go? Hold on."

"Not-So", I repeat, "Who the heck is "Not-So"?"

"Not-So Superman. You know, once a decent man, now more nuts than a fruitcakes. Also, now had a yellow ring."

"Superman had a yellow ring," I scream, imaging what he could do with it. "Are you sure?"

"Am I sure he had a yellow ring? Yeah, I think so. Dark-yellow, on the finger, transparent drills beside him. Yeah, I think so. Now shut up. I gotten track."

Stomping hard on the ground, small cracks appearing as he did, he place his fingers against his face. About to ask what he was doing, he place his palm in front of my face.

"Shut up," his hand says, his thumb hitting his fingers. "Just let me focus. Oh and don't ask about the magic talking hand. It's just something I learned awhile ago."

_Sunglasses:  
_The world around me turning completely black, the shockwaves and vibrations from my stomped foot travel all over. Seeing flashes of everything, I find both "Not-So" and Sinestro in hallway leading underground. The hallway leading to many rooms, I stomp my foot again and focus.

Sensing the contents of everything in the rooms, getting a rough estimate of what shape there were, I stumble upon a familiar shape located close to the end of the hallway.

"My transporters," I say, opening my eyes. "They're heading to a room underground to get my transporters. The ones I loaned Idiot 1 and 2."

"Uuhh," Hal says, bringing up a finger but pulling back. "Can-Can you please start talking with my mouth? Your talking hand trick is kind of scary."

"Sure," I reply, switching over. "Okay, now that's that out of the way, let's go. We need to beat them to it. Move aside, I making a shortcut."

"Making a shortcut," Hal repeats, just as I slam the ground and create a hole in the hall. "See you at the bottom!"

Falling through the hole, I repeat the "shortcut method" when I reach the second floor. Slamming the ground whole open, I reach the finally floor in almost no time.

"Where are they," I ask, dropping in and looking around. Now in the hallway, I look around. To my surprise, both Sinestro and "Not-So" were still in the hallway, stun by my entrance. Protected by a yellow walls, a little bit of red enter their eyes when they saw me.

"You," Not-So yells, bringing up his magic ring. Sinestro bringing up his, they both fire. Standing my ground, I block both blasts with my hands. Traces of yellow creeping up my arms, I still manage to keep my feet on the ground.

"Go moron," I yell, "I have them distracted!"

Nodding his head, Green Lantern drop in from the hole in the ceiling and rocket toward Sinestro. However, while in mid-flight, Hal's "green" suddenly fade, meaning when he ram into Sinestro, he barely move.

"Bad time for a weak will," I say, watching as Superman grab Hal and toss him into one of the nearby room.

Following after Hal, I rush in and stop Sinestro from moving.

"It's me and you Earwax," I say, grabbing Sinestro's wrist.

_Green Lantern:  
_Bringing up my lantern ring, I fire a green blast at Clark. Putting as much as I could into the blast, it hardly seen to affect him.

Bringing up his own ring, he fire a yellow blast at me. Putting up a shield, it shatter like glass and hit me. Screaming as I went flying through a some piece of technology, I try to summon a cast for my arm but it fizzy for awhile before breaking apart.

"Is he right," I thought to myself, "Is my will too weak? Is that why I can't seen to summon anything? No, it can't be! I am a Green Lantern! My will had to be strong!"

Turning to face Superman as he walk toward me, I focus strong and hard and summon chain that wrap around him. Stopping him for only a little bit, I took the opportunity to electrified the chains. Sparks of green travel along the chains, they turn Superman into a lightshow, flashing on and off.

Despite what it look like, Superman was still strong enough to summon a buzzsaw to cut the chains. Once cut, the buzzsaw then turn, spinning toward me. Jumping out of the way, the saw went right through a wall, leaving behind only a very thin hole.

My eyes glue to the hole, I couldn't do anything when Superman grab me by my neck collar and lift me up. Raising my hand as far as I could, Superman grab my wrist and twist!

Screaming as my bones begin to break, Superman fire lasers from his eyes, the lasers hitting my lantern armor. Feeling the heat from the lasers, I didn't know how much longer the armor would last.

_Sunglasses:  
_Turning my head when I heard Hal scream, I look back to Sinestro as he struggle to get out of the neck hold I had him in. Bringing up his yellow ring, he fire it only inches from my head.

"Die," he screams, clawing at my wrist. "Die! Just die!"

"Politely" waiting for Sinestro to turn off his "nightlight" attack, I was actually a little happy to his eyes wide open when he saw my face completely unharmed.

Pushing my hand into Sinestro's chest, he slam right through about five walls before hitting a car and flipping over. A few soldiers rushing in to check in on him, I left him and stomp my way into the same room as Superman and Green Lantern. When I entered, I find a smoking, knock-out Lantern in the grip of a yellow, angry, Superman with bright-red eyes. Without some much as a second thought, Superman fire laser at me.

Bending my arm and stomping my foot, I raise my bend arm and brought up a pillar of stone. Hitting the pillar instead of me, I slam my palms into the pillar and sent it flying toward Superman. Crossing his arms, he withstood the pillar as it hit him. Shattering into a million pieces, he then let his arms fall to his sides.

"No, no, no," I say, waving my finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Trust me when I say this, you see my eyes, and you will die. No, if you want to find out who I am, then you going take me down. Man to man. Whoever hit and knock out the loser."

"Fine," Superman yells, jumping and rushing toward me. Dodging and grabbing Superman's arm as he flew past, I spin around and toss Superman to the ground. Getting up fast, he fire a yellow blast at me. Once more, dodging and rolling away, I pull from my jacket some daggers and toss them. Unlike Hal, when Superman summon a shield, it actually manage to deflect an attack.

My daggers bouncing off the shield, Superman lower the shield and then summon two giant drills.

"What is it with you and drills," I ask, looking at the spinning tip as they edge closer and closer. "What, trying to become a handyman now? Hmm, might be a bit too late for that."

Ignoring my joke, Superman pull back his arm and then launch it forward. As he did, the drills shot forward.

_Superman:_  
Watching as the man clap his hands, he turn a bunch of different colors; blue, green, yellow, red, even pink. As he change color, he split into three different "images" of himself. My drills hitting the wall instead of him, he then vanish.

Turning all around, trying to find him, I was startle when something shot up from the ground and grab my foot. Looking down, I saw what look a bunch of rocks latch onto me. Before I could react, they pull me down and trap me.

"Boo," yells the man as he suddenly appear in front of me. Walking up and punching me, he punch me right out of the stone traps and back onto the ground.

"Come back to earth," the man says, shaking his hand. "Why don't you? Instead of begin all high and might? After all, some of us can't fly or shoot laser from eyes or even lift a hundred time our weight."

"Oh yeah," I reply, wiping my mouth. "I can fly and shoot laser and lift a hundred times my weight, but you know what I can't do. I can't move rocks like you or split into a bunch of different colors."

"Oh you like that. It's a new thing. Neat, colorful, but a little comfortable. I mean, I'm literally splitting myself."

Pushing myself off the ground, I look toward the table to see one of the devices my soldiers got when they captured Blue Beetle and Firestorm. Looking back at the man, I push myself up and onto my feet.

"That what you want," I say, pointing at the devices. "Isn't it? That why you didn't leave. With my cousin and the others. What is it?"

"The entrance to my own personally base. Fully equipped with yada, yada, yada. Look, I just want them back and I'll go."

"Sorry, but they're my now."

"This is not finder, keeper Flyboy. It's my, and my only."


	38. Chapter 37: And It All Came Crumbling

**Chapter 37: And It All Came Crumbling Down**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much.**

_Catwoman:  
_"Hold on," Jararulez screams, the sound of him typing begin heard through the mic in my helmet.

"That's the problem," I reply, struggling to pull my hands out from Clayface's body. Having to let go of my whip, I try pulling with all my might. Chuckling as I pulled, Clayface then punch me right in the head, over and over and over again. Not sure how much longer I could hold on, I was thankful when it start raining.

"Uh," Clayfaces says, looking up as he shield himself from the water. Looking up at the sprinkles, Clayface's arm drop right off and onto the ground, falling apart as soon as it land.

"Nnnnoooo," he moans, letting me go and walking into one of the empty offices. "Nnnnooo!"

Falling onto my knees, I did some breathing exercises.

"Inhale," I say to myself. "Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Hey, thanks for the help."

"Yeah," Earth reply, "You can repay us by getting what we need. The sprinkles are set on non-stop and Cyborg still look too wounded to fight. Now is your chance! Go! Go! Go!"

"Wait! What about Harleen! She still need my help!"

"No she doesn't," Hatfield interrupts, "Harleen, Evil, and I were able to lead the betas to another hallway we hacked earlier. It had a gate installed to trap trespassers but we used it to trapped the betas. She's fine and heading your way. Once regroup, get the information and get out. All this noise we're making will draw more attention. A whole lot more than already is."

"Got it," I say, looking around for Harleen. Eventually seeing her run down the hallway, we nod our head and run toward the steel door.

Poison Ivy:  
Holding my head as I push myself up, I look around. Despite the blurry vision, I could still see Snart in his usually blue jacket, only it looks like someone was holding Snart via his jacket, and was now placing what look like the tip of a stun baton against Snart's chest.

"Snart," I yell, watching as he lit up like a Christmas tree, electricity making him shake and turn off and on. Feeling a boost of energy all of a sudden, I leap off the ground and toward Nightwing. First freeing Snart, I tackle Nightwing out of the room and into the hallway.

"Poison Ivy," Nightwing says, making an "X" with his batons. "Thought I knock you out."

"Yeah well you didn't," I reply, looking around for some plants. "Guess I got a thick skulls."

"Why are you with Captain Cold? You two hardly have anything in common. He wants money, you want to save mother nature. He's cold and your plant hate the cold. What the common?"

"None of your business sidekick. Why don't you call Superman or Batman? You know, an actual threat. Or wait, better yet, call Wonder Woman. The two of us, I might actually have a challenge on my hand."

Looking like I hit a nerve, Nightwing grinding his teeth and all, he then charge at me, his head up front and his hands behind. Thinking fast, and with no plants around to use, I call forth my small pet plant. Climbing onto my shoulder, I order him to latch onto Nightwing as soon as he got close enough.

Screaming as pet plant jump onto him, the little guy moving all over, Nightwing grab him when he crawl along his neck. Grabbing with both hands, I then took the chance to walk right up to him and breath a little of my pheromones into his face. However, before I could, Nightwing toss my pet back at me.

Screaming as I back away, he leg sweep and knock me to the ground. About to stomp on me, I order my pet plant to once more latch onto Nightwing. Prepare this time, Nightwing grab him in mid-air and toss him on the ground. Stomping on him instead of me, I watch with wide eyes as I saw my baby bleed, its green blood flowing out and its root twitching as it try to stay alive.

"Nnnnooo," I scream getting up and extending my arms. "You will pay for that! You will pay with your life!"

"With what," Nightwing reply, his batons crackling with power. "You have no plants left to help you, and we're on the 71th floor of the tower. No here near the ground for you to summon anymore. You don't have anything left."

"Mother Nature will provide me with everything I need," I reply, raising my arms. As I did, the whole of Wayne Tower begin to shake.

Harleen:  
"Uuuuuhhhh," Earth says as the whole floor begian shaking. "We got a problem!"

"Yeah you think," I say, grabbing onto one of the servers for support. "Gotham ain't know for earthquakes! What's going on! Is it one of Supe's regimes!"

"No," Hatfield reply, "It's definitely not one of the regime! It's Ivy! Poison Ivy! She summoned these massive roots that are wrapping around the base of the building! She's going to take the whole thing down!"

"With us in it," Selina yells, also clutching a server for support. "Can't-Can't one of you talk to her! Through the mic like us!"

"No," Dallas says, "She never got one of the suits so she didn't have a mic in her!"

"How about Snart," I add, ducking a piece of ceiling as it drop. "He had a suit!"

"I tried," QuietFan says, "But he must be knock out or something! He's not answering! Is the download almost finish?"

"At 70% percent now! Just a little more to go!"

"Yeah, same with the building," Jaraulez interrupts, "70% is more than enough! Grab the flash drive and just get out of there!"

"What about Ivy and Cold! Are we going to leave them!"

"Ivy's the one bringing all of Wayne Tower down," Jaraulez yells, "And none of us can reach Cold! I say go for it! Harleen, use your suit flight feature to carry you and Catwoman out of them before the building come crumbling down!"

About to eject, I lost my nerves when a slightly larger chuck of ceiling drop down and crash one of the server! Turning it into nothing more than a pile of sparking bits, I grab the flash drive and Selina's hand and sprint through the hallway as fast as we could!

Bringing out sticks of dynamite with short fuses, I hurl them at the windows and watch as they explode, covering my face and running through the smokes. Jumping through the now destroyed window, I then activate the flight feature on my suit.

"Flight," I yell, falling through the air with Selina right behind me. "Fly! Hover!"

"Acknowledge," the suit says, the rocket shoes coming out and stopping me. Clutching onto Selina as she shot past me, I pull her up and wrap her around me.

"Don't let go," Selina says, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I don't think I can land on my feet this time. Especially when I'm this high."

Looking down below, I saw a very narrow streets, extremely tiny lights, and giant brown roots destroying the bottom of Wayne Tower.

"You think Batman will be mad about this," I ask, looking as the tower as it actually lend a little to it's left. "I mean, he is under mind-controlled and all. And we are trying to rescue him. You know, assuming the man in sunglasses had a plan for that."

"Let just focus on getting out of here first," Selina reply, "We'll explain all of this to him later."

About to turn away, I stop when I notice something going on a few floors above the floor Selin and I escaped from.

"Wait, hold on! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. That's the 71st floor!"

Pointing right at it, the windows to the floor then all burst, and what look like snow rain out from them.

Captain Cold:  
Gasping for air as soon as I woke up, my back arch up for a second before falling back down. Moaning and groaning and feeling like someone play hopstoch on my chest, the last thing I wanted to see was some stupid display flashing before my eyes.

"What the heck," I say, reading over the display, the darn thing appearing on my googles. "Danger! Danger! Sudden voltage of 75,000 to heart! Redirecting power to ice gun! Mandatory discharge or gun will overheat!"

"Mandatory discharge," I repeat, pushing myself up. As I did, however, I felt a sharp pain in my arm and chest. Grabbing my chest, I still push myself to get up. "Mandatory discharge or my gun will overheat! Swell suit design moron!"

Already feeling the gun begin to heat in my hand, I walk out of the room as fast as I could.

"Is everything shaking or is it just me?"

Shaking and clearing my head, I made it to the door when I saw Ivy with her hands up and Nightwing struggling to stay on his feet. Eventually falling to his knee, he then pull something from his belt.

"Oh heck no," I scream, aiming my gun. My scream grabbing Nightwing's attention, I fire as soon as I saw the white in his eyes.

Squeezing the trigger, the last thing I saw before begin knock down again was an explosion of white and blue, trail of ice going in all direction and covering every part of the hallway

"Ooohh gosh. Wasn't kidding about mandatory discharge were you?"

Now coughing to get some ice out of my lungs, I was startle when someone screams my name.

"Leonard," the voice first says, "Leonard Snart! Mr. Snart, if you can hear me, please answer!"

"I can-can hear you! Who the heck is this!"

"My name is Dallas! Listen, I'm patching you through to Harleen! She should be right outside the windows! You and Ms. Ivy need to move now! Before the building come down!"

"What! So this shaking isn't in my head!"

"No! It's not in your head! Ms. Ivy is causing the building to shake via roots she summoned! I'm not sure how much more the building can take! Even if Ivy stop! You need to grab her and get out of there! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Okay yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Shut up! Shu-Shut up!"

Waving the mist away, I stumble around until finding Ivy knock out and on the ground. Picking her up and wrapping her arm around my shoulder, I waddle all the way to the window. Seeing a flying clown and cat, I wave at them.

"Hey," I scream, firing my gun and grabbing their attention. "Hey! Over here! A little help!"


	39. Chapter 38: Bedtimes

**Chapter 38: Bedtime**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_Captain Cold:  
_Pulling the manhole cover back into place just in time, I cover my mouth and stay quiet when I heard a bunch of Regime soldiers run along the top.

"Go, go, go," one of the soldiers yells. "1st priority is to find Nightwing. 2nd is to secure all and any valuable information found. Go! Go! Go! Squad 756, because of loose parts when venturing up."

Waiting for all the footstep to disappear, I climb down the ladder and regroup with the ladies.

"Time to go," I say, panting a little. "Is Ivy finally awake?"

"Yeah I am," Poison Ivy reply, arms crossed and standing right in front of me. "Thanks for the cold burst bastard!"

"Thanks for the almost death by shaking building. That's how I always imagine myself dying. Instead of begin kill by Superman or Batman, it's actually by Poison Ivy."

"Hey," Catwoman yells, clapping her hands together. "Not here! We're done here! We are done here! Let's just go!"

Turning around and walking away, Harleen following right behind, I shove Ivy a little before following after the two.

"Dallas," Catwoman says, "Hey Dallas! Hatfield! QuietFan! Evil! Anyone! If you can hear me, say something!"

"We can hear you Ms. Kyle," Earth reply through all our earpieces. "Is everyone okay? Mr. Snart? Ms. Harleen? Ms. Isley? We hacked into the Regime's radio frequency and we're getting a lot of bad news."

"Yeah, we're all fine," I interrupt, "All of us. Listen, I think we're done here. Thanks for your help I guess. See you later."

Hitting my head, hoping I either turn off or destroy the radio, I look at Catwoman.

"Come on, do the thing. Bring out the teleporter and take us home. Let's ditch this dump."

Slow to follow, Catwoman eventually pull out the teleporter and toss it on the ground. The portal to the base opening up, we all walk through.

_The Man:  
_Back flipping off the floor and onto a nearby counter, I pull from my jacket a handful of pellets and toss them on the ground.

"You really think that'll work on me," Superman says, flying into the air and breathing in. Sucking up all the smokes in less than a second, his eyes went wide when he saw me holding a gas mask to my face. Waving at him, I watch as Superman then drop to onto his knees, coughing and hitting his chest.

"Don't worry," I say, putting the mask into my jacket. "Worst case scenario, you lose a week and a half and wake up with in your boxer. Night night Flyboy."

Despite the dosage, Supe stay on his knees, coughing and hacking and trying to get rid of the power-up knock out gas. After awhile, I got off the table, walk right up to him, and knock him out with a right hook. Once down, I rush over to Green Lantern.

"Hey," I say, slapping him over and over. "Hey. Hey!"

Slapping him as hard as I could, Green Lantern shot up like a rocket, screaming and yelling and panicking like a big baby. Slapping him again, I got him to calm down.

"Hey! Shut. Up. My god, you are annoying."

Looking and making sure we were alone, I place the teleporter on the ground and set it up. The portal opening, I grab Lantern via the back of his neck and and his back and toss him through. Hoping in after him, I was graceful to be the presence of non-Regimes.

"Everyone's here," I ask, looking around and doing a head count. "Kara. Flash. Cold. Ivy. Cat. Wait, where are Beetle and Fire? They're not dead, are them? Please tell me they're not dead and we didn't just spend about two hours rescuing two dead idiots."

"They're not dead," Kane yells from behind Harleen. "They're back in the incubators, healing up. They should be back at a hundred percent by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning," I repeat, crossing my arms and rubbing my chin. "Okay, that's work. It's late. Time for bed. All of you, go to sleep."

"Wait," Flash says, pushing forward til he was face-to-face with me. "What do you mean by that? That's it? It's late. Time for bed. All of you, go to sleep."

"Yeah. Why? You want a bedtime story? Your mama read to you when you were young-"

Before I could finish, Flash punch me across the face. Despite the speed, the only thing that move was my head.

"Hey," Crane yells, rushing forward.

"Barry," Oliver screams, he and Canary grabbing Flash by his arm.

"You son of a," Leonard says before aiming his cold gun at Flash.

"Don't you dare," Flash yells, struggling to get free out of Canary's and Oliver's grip. "Dare talk about my mother! I will kill you if you do! I will kill you!"

Shooting out my arm and stopping Crane from getting any closer, I then made circle with my finger.

"Doc, did you show them the rooms when you took them on the tour of the base?"

"A few," Crane reply, "I showed Flash and Green Arrow's room but not Kara, Captain Cold, or anymore else."

"Swell. I'll take half, you take half, we're show them to the room for the night. Come on y'all, it's been a long 48 hours. Between rescuing Kara from Stryker's Island, joining the Insurgency, blowing up WatchTower, recruiting Cold and Ivy, and rescuing Bug and Fire while breaking into Wayne Tower, it's been a really blast."

Waving bye as I lead Kara, Ivy, and Cold away, I shove my hands into my pocket.

"So wait," Cold says, walking up beside me. "You blew up WatchTower? Was that what the weird light in the sky was from?"

"Maybe, but you could be referring to something else. We lived in strange times you know. Strange times."

_Dr. Crane:  
_"Okay," I say, clapping my hands. "Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, you two remember where your rooms are. Head over there now. Selina, Harleen, and Dinah, if you could please follow me?"

Looking around themselves for a bit, the three ladies eventually nod their heads and follow after me.

"I guess I'll see you later," Dinah says, hugging and kissing Oliver.

"See you in the morning," Oliver reply, chuckling. "I hope we have eggs for breakfast."

Chuckling now, Dinah then turn away.

Leading them to the first room, Selina's room, Selina stop when she saw a picture of a black cat on her door.

"Hmm," she says, tapping on the cat. "Do we all have one of these? It's not bad but it is a little creepy how "prepare" the man is."

"Yeah I agree," I reply, licking my lip, "But after three months, you just nod your head and ago with it. I hope you like it."

Waving bye at her, I then lead Dinah and Harleen to their rooms before walking back toward the infirmary to check on the healing heroes. Finding Professor Stein, Jason Rusch, and Jaime Reyes still in the incubator, I look over the monitors attached to them.

"You know," I says, tapping a few buttons on the monitors. "Something funny I just realize. I don't think we have ever once met before now. Three months ago, you three were just beginning your journey to herohood and I was just some stupid villain focus on making people scare. Now, you're all wounded and in the incubators again and I'm your doctor. I mean, your actually doctor doctor. I don't have some degree in medicine or health, and everything I learned is just from books some guy in sunglasses toss at me. Funny how things work uh?"

Finishing with the last of the incubator's setup, I turn away and went to my room to review more from the books. Turning on the lamp beside my desk, I crack open a book and begin reading.

_Oliver Queen:  
_"Wow," I say as soon as I enter my room. Pushing on the icon of the "green arrow", I was surprise to find my room so stocked with supplies. Beside what I expected, a bed and maybe a desk, I also dozens and dozens of drawers, each label with something different; sharp tips, explosive tips, poison tips. Beside the drawers were also racks on the walls, each holding either a bow, a quiver, or a bunch of different arrows. Beside those racks were about five different targets, each with a different faces on them.

"Not sure how I sleep with Superman watching me," I say, eyeing the target. Walking over to the desk, I took off my quiver and check my arrows.

"48 hours," I though to myself, thinking back to what the man said. "Had it really been two days since we first met the man? Gosh, what a creepy guy he is. I mean, yeah this is awesome and what not, but still. Nevertheless, because of him, we're done more in two days than we did in three months."

Pulling open a nearby drawer, I search around until coming upon a pointed tip. Grabbing an arrow off the wall, I merge the two together and pull it in my quiver.


	40. Chapter 39: Nighttime Terrors

**Chapter 39: Nighttime Terror**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_Leonard_ _Snart:  
_Taking off my goggles and tossing it onto the nightstand beside my bed, I then drop like a rock onto my bed.

"Hmm," I say, looking around the room for a bit. Seeing only a small desk, a tiny chair, a few targets, and a few drawers fill with who know what, I lean back.

"Is this really what I want," I say to myself. "To be part of the losing team in a war? Well, I have been in worst situation. And in order to get back at Wonder Woman, I need that weirdo's help."

Imaging freezing Wonder Woman and then scattering her into a thousand pieces, I smile.

"I can't wait."

_Barry Allen:  
_Pulling open one of the drawers and grabbing what look like a granola bar, I shake my head and toss it back. Slamming the drawer close, I walk back over to the door to make sure it wasn't lock.

"Okay," I say, swinging the door left and right. "At least I'm not trap here."

Closing the door completely, I then drop onto my bed, rubbing my forehead.

"I can't keep doing this," I say to myself, "I just can't keep doing this. Not with him at least. I have to leave, and, and convince the others to leave. All of us. We all have to leave him. Well, not of all of us. You can have Scarecrow and Captain Cold and even Poison Ivy. I'll stick with my team. My friends. The Insurgency. Not a bunch of criminals."

_Harleen:  
_"Bud," I yell, dropping to my knees to hug my hyenas. "Lou!Ahh man, I am so glad to see you two!"

Kissing Lou and Bud, they then lick me all over! Laughing and chuckling with the two for a bit, they left and return to their little corner in my room.

"Wow," I say, slamming my fists into my hip. "This guy really went all out for my room."

Spinning around and admiring my room, the stripe, circus-theme wallpaper, the various giant hammers and revolvers on racks, and even some dummies of Superman and Wonder Woman I plan to use before going to sleep tonight.

"I never want to leave this place," I yell, falling face first onto my bed and sniffing the blanket. "Hmm. Cookies."

_Selina Kyle:  
_Walking to a small statue of a green cat, I rub it a little.

"Emerald," I say, actually a little startle. "Pure emerald. This gonna to be over a thousand dollars! And the blanket alone look like it's silk. Pure silks. Worth about two grands. Man, this man had expensive taste. Then again, his fishing jacket look like it's only a buck fifty so maybe this is just all for me. Well, in that case, thanks you sunglasses weirdo."

Looking at a classic painting, the "dog playing poker around the table" but instead of dog, it's cat, I chuckle and smile.

"This is one favorite one right here."

_Dinah Laurel Lance:  
_Turning on a light, I look around my room for a bit. Despite it begin simple, I still like it. A pale-blue color with a bed and desk, there was also a few picture of birds scatter around. Canary I'm betting.

Letting out a large sigh, I walk to the bed and drop right onto it. Sitting up, I pull some my jacket an old, crumple picture of Connor.

"Hey sweetie," I say, looking at the picture. "Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you for awhile. Thing just sort of been crazy. Between meeting sunglasses man and actually doing some damage to Superman in these last two days, I haven't had much time to talk. I just hope you know we still think about you all the time. I'm sorry about having to leave you, but I think it was for the best. I wonder how you are now. It's late so I hope you're sleeping. I also hope my dad's cooking didn't make you sick. He always had trouble with the stove."

Fighting back something in my throat, I wipe my eyes and turn off the light.

_Pamela Isley:_  
Sniffing a beautiful rose, I place my finger on its stem and lower it. Feeling its sharp thorns, I pull back and smile. Looking around my "green" room, filled with blooming plants, their roots and leaves overflowing out of their planters, I straighten up and walk to every one of them.

Feeling the last one, the blue petals of meconopsis grandis or simple himalayan poppy, I spin around for a bit.

"That man is the key to everything," I say to a secret lust flower, it's beautiful, red blooming. "He is the one that will help us conquer Superman and bring back the green. With his plan and with what I heard from Leonard Snart, I believe we can finally come out from hiding. No more swamp life for us. Once the reign of Superman is over, we will turn our attention to him and make him our slave. He may be immune to my pheromone, but I will find his weakness. And once I do."

_Kara:  
_Despite begin wrapped in a comforting blanket, I still couldn't sleep. Tossing and turning all over the bed, I eventually give up and push myself up. Sitting up now, I think back to the last few months.

I was trapped in that cell on Stryker's Island for three months after failing to defeat Diana and Kal. Three months I spend, walking in circles, listening to soldiers as they talked about how they were quickly taking over cities after cities. Three months, Diana, Black Adam, and even Kal tried to pursue me to join. To become a Regime and help them "make the world better". More than once about to accept just become I wanted to be release. Three months, I wanted nothing more than anything in the world, I just wanted it all to stop.

"Uncle", I said, covering my mouth with my hands. "Aunt! Mom! Dad! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You sent me here to protect Kal, and I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it! I should have just die with you!"

"I wouldn't go that far," said a familiar voice, my eyes opening at the sound of it. "Don't worry. I'm here to help. Who I am is not important. Also, no, I am not one of Superman's regimes". I seem those losers around and quite frankly, I rather not be one of them."

Somehow laughing at the thought of Kal and his "loser regimes", I pull the blanket up and let my head rest on the pillow. The last thought before going to sleep begin "I'm here to help", I close my eyes.

_The Man:  
_"Thanks for this," I say to the team over the phone.

"Are you sure," Earth asks, "The download wasn't complete, but Captain Cold and Poison Ivy didn't get the plan."

"Yeah," Dallas adds, "And without the plan, we won't know the layout of the manufacturing plants."

"Meaning we won't know where to enter and exit without drawing attention," finish QuietFan.

"Don't worry," I reply, uploading the stolen data to my and their computers. "It's enough. I can work with it. Hey, it's late. I want you six to call it a night. We regroup in the morning, focus out the next plan of attack."

"Okay," Hatfield says, a little bit of yawn begin heard. "Come on, Evil, Jrarulez. Let's go."

Wishing them a pleasure night rest, I end the call and focus on the uploading data. Analyzing it, I turn my attention to my phone. Setting up a sort of "transmitter" on it, I switch focus once more back onto my computer. Bringing old files, I cross-reference them with the new data.

Analyzing and reanalyzing, studying and examining my notes on everything, I didn't stop until an alarm on my phone went off, telling me it was time to make breakfast.

"4:30," I say to myself, checking the time on my phone and computer. "Time to go. I hope Barry enjoy his eggs sunny side-up."

Turning off the computer, I got up but then stop. Before leaving, I brought up surveillance feed to both Iris and Connor's house.


	41. Chapter 40: Help in Needed

**Chapter 40: Help is Needed**

**Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_The Man:  
_Turning my head to the first people to arrive, I turn the stove to low and offer both Snart and Kyle a stack of pancakes.

"Help yourself," I say, shaking in front of them a bottle of maple syrups. "Be generous . however. That's the only bottle of syrups we got."

Surprisingly, not so surprisingly, the two were very hesitate of my pancakes. It wasn't Dr. Crane show up and started digging in that they follow.

"Hey doc," I says, sliding onto the table a plate of smoked sausages. "How are the two?"

"They're fine," the doc reply, wiping some falling syrups from his mouth. "They checked out of the incubator awhile ago and I show them to their rooms. The three of them should be here soon."

"Okay."

One by one, the other Insurgents walk in; Ivy, Harleen, Oliver, Dinah, Kara, and even Barry himself. Thought slow to take a seat, they eventually felt comfortable enough to fill their stomachs. Well, everyone except the "fastest man alive".

"How can you guys eat this," he asks, pushing away a plate.

"It's foods," Cold reply, stuffing his face with some bacon and sausages. "It's really delicious foods!"

"Yeah," Harleen says, joining in with a mouthful of waffles and syrups. Closing and swallowing the mouthful, she then move onto the scramble eggs I prepared.

"Hey," the professor says, reaching over the table. "Please hand me the orange juice."

"Here you are," Jason reply, grabbing the pitcher and handing it over. "Hey, can you give me the milks?"

"Sure," Jaime says, giving the Jason the gallon of milk.

"Are you not eating anything," Kara asks, putting down fork with a piece of meat on it.

"Yeah no," Crane interrupts, wiping his mouth again. "He doesn't really eat. Or at least, I've never once seen him eat."

"Really? Once?"

"I do eat," I yell from afar. "I just tend to do it without others watching and by my lonesome."

About to offer the last batch of pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausages, I then when someone barge in.

"I need to go," Green Lantern screams, bringing up his flashing green ring. "I need to go now!"

"Oh shoot," I says, looking between breakfasts and Green Lantern. "I completely forget about you. Here, you can have this last batch. Be warn however, we're out of syrups and very low on juice and milks."

Offering him the foods and nudging him toward an empty spot at the table, he shove it aside and brought back his flashing ring.

"I need to go now," he repeats, "Oa need me! Where's the exit! Aaahh! Nevermind! Give me one of those teleporters! I can use that instead!"

"Hey easy there early bird," I say, dropping the pans and plates. "What's going on? What's with the sudden urge to leave?"

"Didn't you hear me! Oa need me! They're under attack!"

"Under attack," Barry says, getting up from the table. "What do you mean by under attack? By who? Superman?"

Walking right up to Hal and bumping me aside, he then look at the ring. Taking a step back, Hal raise the ring high into the air. Once high enough, a voice then start talking.

"Hal," a voice yells, the sound of explosive almost canceling it out completely. "Hal! This is Guy here! I'm on Oa! We're under attack by yellow lanterns! We need your help! Get here now!"

"Guy," Kara repeats, looking around the table. "Who's Guy?"

"Guy Gardner," I answers, lending back. "Fellow green lantern. He was here on earth until Superman started teaming with yellow lanterns. Moved to Oa in case of attack. From what I heard, he made a smart choice."

"Gardner," Hal yells into his ring. "Gardner! Are you there! Answer me! Hello? Hello! Shoot! Oa! I need to get back to Oa now! Where's the exit in this place!"

"That's way," I says, nudging toward the base's portal. "But before you go, we really should talk."

"Talk about what," Hal asks, walking away. About three steps later, he then turn around, his arm raise. "Wha-What the?"

My arm also raise, I pull Hal's ring right off his finger and onto my, a bright-green force field appearing around me and sending shockwave throughout.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-" Hal repeats while staring and sitting on the ground. "Ho-How-How did you do that! You-you pull the ring right off my finger! Impossible! That-That's-That's-"

"Impossible," I say, clapping my hands together. "That's impossible. Is that why you were going to say? Please say yes. Your stuttering is getting incredibly annoying."

"How did you do that," Hal asks again, getting up and looking at his empty finger. "You shouldn't have been able to do that. A green lantern chosen you. You don't choose it."

"I didn't choose it "dumbledork"," I reply, looking at the ring. "I mean, well, I did choose to rip it out of your hand but other than that, no, the ring did not choose me."

"Then why did it fly onto your finger," Bar asks, getting up from the table.

"Because my will is strong," I reply, stretching my arm high into the air and summoning a dragon, its flapping wings making hurricane and its roar causing a few to go temporary deaf.

"Ah man," I say when I realizing the "hurricane" was making some plates fly off the table. Stopping with the dragon, I then summon a few people to pick up the broken plates. "At least the foods survive. I would be very mad at myself if I wasted eggs and pancakes."

Everyone getting out of the way as the "green people" bend down to pick up the plates, I turn my head when I saw Hal trying to do something. His arm was stretch out and he was groaning.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Trying to summon back my ring," he reply, "Like you did. If you did it, then I can do it too."

"Oh yeah, I can really feel the tugging. Oh, oh, oh, it's getting stronger. Stronger. Strong. Oh wait, no, that's just gravity. It's making my arm tired."

Despite letting my arm fall to my side, the "green people" stay strong, making a small pile of trash. Once done, I nudge my head and summon forth a brush, a dust pan, and a trash bin. Moving the trash onto the dust pan, I empty it into the trash bin and move it away completely.

"Thanks you," I say, saluting the green people. Saluting me back, they then all vanish. Turning back to Hal, I pull off his ring and toss it back at him, Hal barely catching it.

"So again, your will is weak. Really, really, freaking will. Like, it's a freaking miracle you can even get the green outer aura. Then again, it's very pale. More like a green you associate with vomit then the normal green you picture when you think of "green lanterns"."

"Hey," Hal screams, aiming his ring at me. "You want to say that again. My will is fine. It is strong. It is-"

Grabbing and twisting his hand, Hal follow and lean to his left. Moaning and groaning, Flash rush from around the table to our side. However, before he could interfere, I shot out my arm and stop him.

"Don't," I order, keeping him at arm length. "This is a simple test. I want Hal to summon something, anything, and use it to break out of my grip. Do it. Prove your will is strong than my."

Shoving Barry away, I then look Hal in his eyes. His eyes meeting my sunglasses, he clutch his hands and his ring begin to glow brighter than before. Summoning what look like the claw in one of those old machines, he latch it onto my wrist and tighten.

Giving him a few minutes, I eventually grab the whole claw itself and crush it with my bare hand.

"Try again."

This time, a giant hand appearing beside us, it grab my arm and try to pull me away. Despite its effort, I stay right here I was, not moving an inch. A few minutes later, I slash at the hand with my own hand, cutting right through it and making it disappear.

Screaming as I let go of him, he drop to his knees and arms.

"Like I said, your will is too weak to fight. Before you go flying back to Oa, at least spend some times training with me in the battle ground."

"Battle ground," Hal repeats, getting up.

"Or training ground. Personally, I prefer calling them the battle ground. Sound way more awesome, doesn't it?"


	42. Chapter 41: Leaving

**Chapter 41: Leaving**

**A/N To the people who have been affected by the coronavirus and the recent shootings. I know these three chapters aren't much but I hope reading them still bring a bit of delight to your days. Thanks you very much.**

_Hal:  
_"You want me to what," I say, bringing up my green ring.

"I want you to try and kill me," the man in sunglasses says, his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

"I'm not going to kill you," I reply, backing up. "As much as I hate you, I'm not going to kill you. I'm trying to be a hero!"

"Okay first," the man says, putting up a finger. "Currently, we are not heroes, we are villains. Second, trust me when I say this. No matter how hard you try, you cannot kill me. You cannot even make me say "ouch"."

"You sure about that," Barry yells from the sideline of the "battleground", Oliver and rest standing beside him. In a large, rectangle-shaped room with shiny, black walls, the man and I stood face-to-face in a large, painted box.

"Very sure," the man answer. "Maybe once, you could have beaten me. Now however, not so much. So, in the most literal manner, do your worst."

"Fine," Barry screams, "You ask for it. Hal, don't hold back!"

Hesitate, I activate my ring's power and jump into the air. Flying back, I aim at the man and fire a green beam. To my surprise, he didn't even bother to try and move. Taking on the full blast, he stay completely still, his foot still tapping.

"Wow," the man joke, scratching his cheek. "That was so powerful. My cheek is so itchy. Wait, was that what you were aiming for? An "itching" blast?"

"No way," I say, staring at the man and my ring. "How did he survive that? That was my most powerful attack."

Thinking it over, to now and before when he grabbed my hand, I focus my will and summon two buzz saws.

"You wanted me to try and kill you," I say, pulling back my arm. "Fine. Let's see what you got."

Launching my arm forward, the saws shot forward, spinning with the teeth turning into fast-moving blurs. Actually moving this time, the man back flip out of the way, the saws hitting the ground. Despite spinning, I couldn't pull them out.

_Supergirl:  
_Too focus on trying to get the buzz saws out, Green Lantern didn't see the man pull something from his pocket.

"Watch out," Barry yells, getting Hal's attention. Pointing at the man, he turn his head just in time to get hit in the face by whatever it is the man threw. Exploding in his face, he drop a little before recovering. Holding his face, he then reveal to all of us some sort of black-blue goo blinding him.

Screaming as he try to rub it off, Hal summon some green water and wash the goo right off.

"What is this," he yells, the water vanishing and the goo falling down. "Nevermind! Where is he? Where is he!"

Looking all around, we find the man running away from Hal.

"There," Barry yells, pointing at him. Seeing and firing another blast, the man outrun the beam. About to run into a wall, he instead jump and leap off of it, the beam hitting the wall.

Jumping so high he grab Hal by the foot, he then swing up and flip Hal onto his back. The man's feet on the ceiling now, he push off and ram his shoulder into Hal's chest.

"Oh," Leonard says, chuckling. "That gonna hurt. And in more way than one."

Rolling a few feet away from Hal as he was getting up, he turn away and look back at him. Moaning and holding his chest, Hal look at the man. Despite his "chest pain", he still try to fight.

Pushing himself up, he jump into the air and launch toward the man. Summoning a train, he charge ring-first toward the man.

Stepping to his right, the man dodge the train, Hal flying right pass him. The train disappearing, Hal leap into the air and then spread out his arms and legs. The ring glowing brighter than before, a giant, robot begin to appear. Slowly, its head, body, and legs form, eventually almost reaching the top of the room.

"Lets see how you handle this," he yells, shooting out the robot's arms, now armed with what look like missile launchers.

"Yeah," Barry screams, shooting his hand into the air. "Take that bastard down!"

Firing the launchers, the man disappear into a burst of green smokes. However, not stopping, Hal switch from missile launchers and fire all over into the smokes.

"Hey Supergirl," Snart says, tapping me in the arm. "Can you see anything? I mean, is the guy dead?"

"No," I reply, examining the smokes with my X-ray visions. "No. I don't see him anywhere. He's not there anymore."

"What," Hal says, the chain guns stopping and the smokes vanishing. All of us watching, we were surprise to see the man gone along with the smokes, the only thing leftover a bunch of holes in the ground.

"Where did he go," Hal asks, looking all over. "Where is he? Do you see him Barry?"

"No! He's gone! I don't see him anywhere!"

All of us looking all over for the man, Harleen screams and points to the ceiling. Looking up, we saw the man drop on Hal's robot, right on the head. Before Hal could react, he slam his hand into the head and shatter the whole robot, cracks appearing all over it.

The pieces to the robot falling and disappearing, Hal drop to the ground. Hitting the ground, the man land gracefully beside him.

_The Man:  
_"Here," I say, offering Lightbulb a hand. "Come on Flashlight. Pick yourself up."

"Screw you," Nightlight yells, slapping my hand away. Getting up, he brought up the ring in between us. "You know, this prove nothing."

"Really," I ask, crossing my arms. "Cause I like to think it does. Your beam is more itching than painful, your buzz saws are dull, your train is slow, and that giant robot from before. I seen stronger will in a mouse buddy. Literally, I once saw a mouse crawl out of a snake's mouth. It's was both weird and awesome."

"I don't care," Green screams, "I don't care. Oa is in trouble and I'm going! I'll just get stronger along the way!"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening."

"Again. I. Don't. Care! I do not care! Now, unless you give me an exit, I'll blast my way out of here!"

"I don't think so," I say, nudging my head toward the bullet holes. "Your will isn't strong enough to break through the walls. Or the door."

Proving me right, Hal turn around and shot at a wall, the wall still standing afterward.

"The door over there," I say, pointing at the exit. "Go ahead. Waste a bit of power trying to break it down."

"We don't need to break it down," Barry yells from the sidelines, walking right up to me. "You know, I think we just had about enough of you. All of us! Yeah, you may have help us but we don't need you anymore! Me! Oliver! Hal! Even Supergirl! We don't need you or any of your "helps"!"

"Really? So you knew about the Watchtower and the giant laser? You had a plan to take it down?"

Opening his mouth like he was about to say something, he instead try another sucker punch. Lending back, I grab his passing arm and twist it behind his back.

"Yeah," I yell, kicking Flash to his knee. "You only get one of these!"

"Hey," Oliver screams, preparing his arrow. Aiming it at me, he look me right in the sunglasses. "Oh come on, this again."

Rolling my head, I push Barry away.

"That's it," he yells, turning around to face me. "That is it! We're done! We are done! Thanks you for everything! No! No! Really! Thanks you for everything you did! It was awesome and unbelievable but you know what, I think we're done. We don't need your help anymore! In fact, you can have this back!"

Tapping the symbol on his chest, the excellneno-fibers suit suit I gave him pull back into the disco. Grabbing it, Barry then toss it on the ground.

"Hey," Dr. Crane screams, walking up to him. However, before he could say what he wanted to say, I rush ahead and stop him. Shaking my head, I look back at Barry, his face still red and steams coming out of his ear.

"Hal," he start, looking at everyone. "Oliver. Dinah. Selina. Harleen. Jason. Martin. Kara. Come on, let's go. You can keep everyone else."

Stomping away, everyone else look at each other for a bit, all of them wondering what to do next. Hal begin the first to move, follow after Barry. The two of them now gone, the rest of the "old" Insurgents eventually decide to follow after them. Everyone including Kara.


	43. Chapter 42: Back Home

**Chapter 42: Back Home**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review.**

_Supergirl:  
_"Hey," Dr. Crane says, stomping after us. Hal shoving his way through all of us, he brought up his green ring, Dr. Crane stopping once he saw the ring. Grabbing Hal by his wrist, I lower his hand. Once down, I look back at the doctor.

"Listen," he start, putting up a finger. "If you, all of you, want out of here, then I'll show you the exit."

"Why Scarecrow," Barry asks.

"Because if you're going to disrespect the man," he yells, "Then you don't deserve his help. Yes, I know he's mean and rude, and apparently, he hate everyone and everything, but you know what else? He's also the one that rescued Supergirl form Stryker's Island. He's the one that came up with a plan to destroy WatchTower before it could fire a single laser!"

Bringing up his arm, he pull down the sleeves and show us his robot hand.

"He's the one that saved me and gave me a purpose."

"Beside scaring people," Barry interrupts. "And making scarecrow gas."

Swinging down his hand, he cover his hand and walk around us.

"The way out is this way," he says. "Let do this quick."

Leading the way, all of us following, I kept on looking around, thinking the man would pop out of nowhere and stop us.

"Are we doing the right thing," I ask, tapping Dinah on her arm.

"I don't know," Dinah reply, examining her suit. "I really don't know. As mean as the guy is, I think we do need him. He's smart, he had a plan, and he's strong. Strong enough to take on your cousin. But I don't want Hal or Barry to be alone either. If they're alone and Superman find them and attack, they won't survive."

"They won't," I repeat, thinking about what would happen if Kal-El did find either Hal or Flash.

"Here we are," Dr. Crane says, waving his hand over a familiar stone wall.

"This is a stone wall," Barry says, looking all over it. "Okay. Where's the button? Or the lever? Or the magic password that open this wall?"

Pounding his clench fist against the wall, a giant, blue, portal then open up, the sudden burst of wind startling a few of us.

"Before you go," Dr. Crane yells, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Give back the suit!"

Barry and Hal turning around to face the rest of us, we all reluctantly surrender our suit and give them to Dr. Crane.

"This should lead you all back to Gotham City! Near Harleen's old base! Hope to never see you again! Any of you!"

Tucking the discos into his pocket, he then nudge his head toward the portal and cross his arms. Not wasting another minute, Barry use his speed and run through the portal. One by one, we all went back, back to Gotham City.

The last to reach the portal, I stop before stepping in to look around the base once more. The last thing I look at begin Dr. Crane, I step through the portal.

_Superman:  
_"Iris Allen West," I say, placing my hands on the table. "This is your target. She is located in Central City, and is married to Barry Allen, better known as the Flash."

Stepping aside to present the picture of Iris and her house, I then turn to face the squadrons of Regime soldiers.

"She is too be taken alive and into custody," I order, motioning for Firefly and Bane to enter the room. "Firefly and Bane will be leading the ground squads while Hawkgirl will be watching for the sky. Any question?"

No one raising their hands, I then point at the exit, all the soldiers file out. Following after the soldiers, Bane and Firefly approach me.

"So why are we after Iris West," Firefly asks, adjusting the flame thrower on his wrist. "I thought she wasn't important. I mean, we watched her house for awhile and no activity with Barry or any other Insurgents."

"That's was before," Diana answer, walking into the room. "Garfield, you best not question Superman again."

"I'm sorry Wonder Woman," Firefly says, putting up his hands. "It's just that I don't understand the plan. What's so special about her?"

"You don't need to understand the plan. You just need to do as order. Go now!"

Standing aside, Firefly and Bane walk pass her, leaving the two of us alone.

"Where is Bruce," Diana asks, "Is he going on the mission with Firefly, Bane, and Hawkgirl?"

"No," I reply, walking away with Diana following after me. "He and Cyborg are still trying to pull up any information on the man."

"The man with sunglasses? Yes, I agree. I believe he is the most threatening at the moment. Even with a yellow ring, you still couldn't defeat him."

"Yes," I says, stopping and bringing up my yellow ring. "Even with a yellow ring, I still couldn't defeat him. Maybe Bruce can built something that can help me. After finding something on the man. We need to know more about him."

Walking into the room where Batman and Cyborg are doing the research, I look up at all the screens, as expected, not one of them showing any picture of the man.

"Anything?"

"Unfortunately no," Cyborg reply, his focus still on the screen. "And I tried everything I can think of. But without a proper picture of him or a name, it's close to impossible."

"Proper picture," Wonder Woman repeats, scanning all the surveillance footage we recovered. "Maybe he's alter it somehow so he wouldn't appear. Have you try restoring it?"

"That's the problem," Cyborg says, pointing at the latest footage. It was in the underground hallway beneath the Hall of Justice. In the video, it show a piece of rock coming up from the ground and flying toward me.

"That is the original, un-alter, footage," Cyborg went on, the footage getting bigger than it took up three full screen. "The servers in the Hall of Justice and recovered from Watchtower show no sign of tampering. As far as we know, he never once came in contract with them."

"What about Wayne Tower," I ask, looking around to see if there was any footage of what happened last night. "Did the servers at Wayne Tower show tampering? Bring up the footage!"

Obeying me, he brought up all the footage from Wayne Tower, revealing to us Harleen, Catwoman, Captain Cold, and Poison Ivy in the building. Watching for a little, we eventually saw where Poison Ivy summon roots to destroy the foundation building. In the shaking, while she and Captain Cold escape with Harleen and Catwoman, Nightwing was left inside to die. Barely escaping with Cyborg and Clayfaces, he is now recovering.

"He recruited pass villains," Wonder Woman says, asking Cyborg to stop at the footage of Poison Ivy and Captain Cold. "Villains who wouldn't join us. Captain Cold and Poison Ivy. Who know who else he recruited?"

Clutching my hands, the yellow ring glowing brighter and brighter, I look at Batman.

"Bruce," I say, Bruce turning around. "I want you to find all pass villains who wouldn't join the Regime. I want their locations immediately. Cyborg, continue with the search. I want something on this man! Something I can use! Even a ghost leave a trail."

Nodding his head, Wonder Woman and I turn around to leave but stop when all of us heard a sudden beeping.

"What is that," I ask, all the screen begin replace with flashing red lights.

"That's an energy signature," Cyborg yells, smiling and typing something on his arm. A map of Gotham appearing across the screen, it reveal a bright red dot.

"Before the man stole the teleporters, I had a chance to study them. They have a unique energy unlike anything I seen before and I was about to track it. According to this, this is where a portal just open."

"Meaning this is where we can find them," Diana says. "Quite possibly all of them."

"Including Kara," I say, quickly walking out. "We're going."


	44. Chapter 43: A Super Offer

**Chapter 43: A Super Offer**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much and I hope this bring a bit of delight to your day.**

_Barry:  
_"Now this is right," I say, stretching my arms in my "Flash" suit, not the man. Examining the bright red suit with a yellow lightning bolt in a white circle, I look at the others. "Hey! Listen, I know it's looks bad but I also know I made the right choice. Thatguy was crazy. He was going to get us kill sooner or later. I mean, for god's sake, he made me kidnap Reverse Flash in the hope that he'd help. The man actually thought Ebon Thawne would help us."

Back at Harleen's old base in Gotham City, we were all sitting around in the seating area for the audience. Despite not begin here for awhile, the alarm setting is still active. the only thing needing a reset is the lights which Harleen took care of already.

"So what's next," Harleen asks, her head resting on her baseball handle. "I mean, do we have a plan? What are we going to do next?"

"Well I'm going back to Oa," Hal says, standing up. Bringing up his glowing ring, he walk down the stairs and toward the exit. "You still have that communicator?"

"Yeah," I reply, bringing it up. "I can still call you. Go ahead. Go back to Oa."

Nodding his head, he left the building. Watching as he left, Oliver then spoke.

"What are the odd we regret that," he jokes, adjusting the tip of his arrows. "I mean, without him, we're back to just the eight of us. Eight of us versus Superman and his army of regimes."

"We can do it," I yell, "We've been doing fine for awhile now and so far, no problems. Well, you know him, beside him."

"He was a problem," Selina asks.

"Yes," Jason answers, "A very, very big problem. He was crazy, and nut, and just plain dangerous."

"He was also smart and had a plan," Diana adds, raising her hands. "You know, a plan. Like what to do next. Unlike us."

"I have a plan," I scream, hitting my chest. "I do have a plan."

"What is it," Diana asks, crossing her arms. "What is your brilliant plan?"

Wanting to say something, I couldn't think of anything.

"What about you Kara," I asks, realizing she hasn't said anything yet. "What do you think about all of this?"

Staying silent for awhile, she wanted to say something but instead just shake her head.

"I think," she starts, looking at me. "I think you made the wrong choice."

"Wrong choice," I repeat, just before an explosion rattle the whole building and knock us around! Falling and rolling down the stand, I push myself up and look around.

"By Order of the One Earth Government," someone yells on the speaker. "You of the Insurgency are order to surrender! Give up now or we will use force!"

"What the," Harleen starts, helping Selina to her feet. "How did they find-"

"It's the man," I answer, getting ready to fight. "It had to be him! I knew it! We didn't listen to him and he ratted us out!"

Just as the others got to their feet, an explosion rip a hole open in the ceiling, with Hal falling right through it!

"Hal," I yell, running to him. About a foot away, a yellow beam hit me and knock me back. Falling back to the ground, I look up at the hole to see Clark fly in, Diana, Raven, and Black Adam all behind him.

"Kara," Clark says as soon as he saw her. Replying with bright-red eyes, Diana block her attack with her shield. Angling it, Kara accidentally hit Oliver. Dropping to the ground smoking, Dinah try to help him but Raven stop her with her power.

"Where is he," Clark asks, looking all over. "Where is the man?"

"Don't you know," I yell, "I'm sure he told you where to find us! The slimy bastard!"

"Oh he told us how to find you all right out," Diana interrupts, pulling out her sword. "He had a unique energy signature. We used it to find you all."

"I knew it," I whisper, clutching my fists, my nails cutting into my palm.

"Give yourself up," Diana orders, "We have the place surrounded! Even the tunnels themselves are full of soldiers! You can't beat us!"

"We try," I say, lower myself and preparing for a long run. Kicking against the ground, I took only about three steps when I heard a familiar voice.

"Barry," Iris cry as she was brought to the edge of the hole by Bane and Firefly

"Iris!"

Despite how far we were, I could still see the tears running down her face. Eyes filled with them, I pull down my mask.

"Iris," I yell again, "Don't worry! I'm here! I'm here right now!"

"But where were you when we invaded her house," Firefly asks, struggling as Iris try to escape. "You were here! Hiding!"

Letting her go, Iris was then grab by Clark. Summoning a bubble around her, he brought her to his side.

"No," I scream, dropping to my knees. "Clark! Please don't!"

"Kal," Kara yells, running. "Stop this! Now!"

Looking Kara straight in her eyes, he then look at me.

"I'll let her go," Clark says, his voice sounding like thunder. "I'll let your wife go, Barry, but before I do, you have to do a few things for me."

"What is it," I ask, getting up. "No matter what, I'll do it. I'll do it all. Just let Iris go."

"I want you and everyone else to join my Regimes. Especially Kara."

Hearing her name, I look at Kara. She looks frozen, her wide eyes looking exactly like Iris.

"Once together, I want all of you to help me in the arrest of the man in sunglasses. Even all of you must agree, he is a danger unlike anyone we ever seen."

"You're the only danger here," Kara screams, "You Kal! Look at what you're doing! You're holding a woman hostage! That's not right!"

"Right," Diana repeat, "Not right! Was it "right" when the Joker poison Superman to kill Lois and their unborn child! Was it "right" when the death of Lois also lead to the destruction of Metropolis? Was it "right" when Brainaic destroyed Krypton, ending millions and millions of lives? Making you and Clark the last son and daughter of a dead world? Was any of that right? Tell me Kara."

"No," Kara said after awhile. "No, it wasn't right! It wasn't right that Kal and I lost everything! We lost our home and our family! I watched my mother got killed got betas! Kal's aunt!"

Now dropping to her knees, she hid her head as she begin to cry, the tears as clear as day. No one saying a word or moving a muscle for awhile, Clark was the first to break the silence.

"Kara," Kal starts, "This is why I am doing this. So that no one had to ever go through any of that ever again. Can't you imagine it? A world where there is no crime. Where none of our love ones have to die anymore. A world where everyone is safe. This is what I am aiming for."

"If that's true," Kara reply, looking up. "Then release Iris right here right now. Give her back to Barry."

"Only if you, all of you, accept to my term."

"We agree," I scream, shushing Kara. "Give me back Iris and I'll help you hunt down the man."


	45. Chapter 44: Iris

**Chapter 44: Iris**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much for reading and I hope it bright a bit of delights to your day.**

_Kara:_  
"Is he here right now," Kal asks, looking all over. "I don't see him anywhere."

"No," Barry reply, "No, he isn't here. He took us to his base, and none of us know where it is."

"Don't lie," Black Adams yells, summoning two orbs of lightning floating on his hands and firing them at Barry. Hitting him dead on, Barry scream as he leap off the ground.

"Barry," Iris screams, slamming her hands onto the orb she was trapped in.

"Barry," I scream, running and helping him to his feet. Moaning as I pick him up, I look all over for him.

"Come on," I whisper. "Where are you? Where are you? We need your help. We're surround and can't do anything so long as Kal had Iris. Please."

Practically slamming into the ground, Black Adams stomp his way over to us. His shadow looming over Barry and me, he brought his hands, both of them crackling with power.

"Move girl," he orders, "Or you too will feel my power."

"No," I reply, looking him in the eyes. "And I would be careful if I were you. We may be on different sides, but still, Kal wouldn't let you hurt me."

Pushing Barry behind me, I then stretch out my arms as far out as they could go.

"All we want is information," Wonder Woman says, "Tell us about the man's "secret" base and all of this will stop."

"He already told you," I yell, "We don't know where it is. We used teleporter to get from there to here. We asked where we were a few times but the man never answer."

"You expect us to believe that during the whole time you were with you, you never once learn anything."

"Yeah," Harleen interrupts, all eyes falling on her. "We asked Sunglasses a bunch of question. Mainly who the heck he is, but he never once answer us!"

"Be quiet," Wonder Woman screams, tossing her sword at her! Without thinking, I jump to my side to try and protect Harleen. The sword hitting me instead, it bounce off and hit the floor. However, while trying to protect Harleen, I couldn't do anything when Black Adams grab Barry and shock him! Screaming and flashing on and off, I fly as fast as I could back to him!

About to free Barry, Black Adams electrify me, stopping me dead in my track. Falling to the ground, I look back at Black Adams.

"Sorry Superman," he says, looking back up at Kal. "But I saw no other options."

"It's fine," Kal reply, landing on the ground, Iris floating behind him. "She'll be fine. She is my cousin after all. Our family is strong. We have to be in order to survive. Now, do we have a deal? The man for Iris?"

"Of course we have a deal," Barry reply in between breath. Pushing himself off the ground, he look at Iris and Kal. "The man for Iris. It's a fair trade."

"No it's not," I scream, "No deal!"

"Kara," Barry screams, "It either him or Iris! And I choose Iris!"

Putting up his hands, he walk over to Kal, his head lower.

"Barry," Selina says, all of watching as Barry stop only a few feet from Kal.

"Don't," he reply, "It's no use. There's nothing you or anyone can say that will change my mind."

Looking at Iris through the yellow bubble, he place his hand on it, Iris doing the same. The two's hands meeting, they look each other in the eyes, tears forming in Barry.

"I'm sorry," he says, turning back to face us. Facing Kal now, the two of them nod their head, and the bubble surrounding Iris vanish.

"Iris," Barry cry.

"Barry," Iris says, walking over to him with open arms. Only a step away from hugging him, an arrow from out of nowhere hit her right in her chest!

"Nnnnooo," Barry screams, watching Iris fall back. Turning around, all of us, we look for the shooter. In the far back, behind everyone else, on his knee, a bow in his hand, is the man in sunglasses.

"You owe me," he say, reloading his bow.


	46. Chapter 45: Charge

**Chapter 45: Charge**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much.**

_The Man:_  
"I kill you," Barry screams, running over to me. Once close enough, I spin around for awhile before clapping my hands together. Winds bursting from my hands, it form a barrier that sent everyone flying away. Well, everyone except members of the Insurgency. And Flashy.

Staring at the wind barrier for only a second, he went right back to running toward me. Grabbing and wrapping his hands around my neck, he try to strangle me. Shaking me back and forth, he screams at me.

"You killed her," he starts, "You killed Iris! How could you killed her! You bastard! You son of-"

Bringing up my phone, I show Red a live feed of the doc and Iris, both at the base.

"Barry," Iris says, "Barry? Is-Is that you? Where are you? Where am I? Why is Scarecrow here with me?"

"Excuse me," interrupts the doc, "But I prefer to go by Dr. Crane nowadays if you don't mind."

"Iris," "Rudey" rely, completely ignoring everything else. Wanting to grab my phone, I slap his hand away. Holding it up for him instead, I look around at the other members. For some reasons, both Lantern and Arrow were on the ground.

"Okay, I'll ask. What happened?"

"They happened," Harleen reply, pointing all around at the Regime and Regime soldiers. "Don't suppose you brought a few things with you?"

"Yes," I reply, a blast of lightning going right through the barrier and almost hitting us. Stepping out of the way, I went on. "I also brought a few new allies. Doc! If you can hear me, please send them!"

"On it," the doc screams.

On cue, portals open up all over, with Captain Cold and Poison Ivy begin the first to jump through! The second they drop, they went nuts on the soldiers! Freezing and trapping them, they made room for Reverse Flash and Swamp Thing to enter. Making a big entrance, and dressed in the excellneno suits I designed for them, the two of them quickly took out soldiers after soldiers!

Nothing more than a yellow blur, Thawne moves from soldiers to soldiers, knocking them out with a single blow! Swamp Thing slamming his fist into the ground, made massive roots shoot up from the ground that either knock out or confuse the soldiers!

"Clark," Diana screams as she blocks an ice beam from Captain Cold's gun! "Behind you!"

Superman turning around just in time, put up a yellow field force when Cheetah try to scratch at him! Scratching at the field force instead, she stop and jump out of the way when old flyboy fire a beam at her!

Backflipping out of the way, she land a few feet away and run off! Superman's beam chasing after her, she lead it onto a few soldiers!

"Hey," Dallas screams along with the others. "Hey! Hey! There's something we need to tell you! Pick up! Pick up!"

Putting Iris and the doctor on hold, I shove Bar away while switching calls to look at the other teams.

"What," I say, ducking my head as what looks like a ball of mud shot through the barrier! Everyone looking at who threw the mud, they were all shock to see fake Iris standing, "her" arm outward!

"Clayface," Barry says, all of watching as fake Iris's whole body begin melting, overflowing with brown goo. All of "Iris" gone now, all that is left is Clayface, the douchebag turning one of his hand into a giant block and shooting it toward us! The block shooting right through the wind barrier, it got cut off and then sent flying into a wall.

"What is it," I say. "You know I'm kind of in the middle of something!"

"We picked up chatter from the Regime's radio," Evil Sonic reply, butting Dallas' head out of the way. "Bane and Firefly are coming in with more troops! The whole base will be filled with Regime soldiers!"

"You have to get out of there," Jrarulez went on, shoving Evil Sonic's head out of the picture. "You have to get everyone out of there now! Before there's too many to handle!"

"Move, move, move," One Earth screams, pushing Jrarulez away.

"Move," FanQuiet yells, now hogging the whole screen. "Run! Get out of there!"

"Okay, enough with the ring around the rosie," I say, hanging up on the hackers. Switching call, I brought up Iris and the doctor again. "Doc, I'm sending some people your way! You know what to do!"

"Got it," doc yells from behind Iris. Running off, he left me with Iris. Staring at each other for a bit, I then spoke.

"Mrs. West, I'm sorry about this, I really am, but for now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this call. We will see you later."

About to say something, I reluctantly end the call and return to the fight at hand. With two of the Insurgent down and most of them inside the barrier, that left only a very small handful of fighters actually fighting Superman and his very big handful of Regime troops!

"Azarath," Raven starts, her hands glowing black. "Metrion! Zinthos!"

Picking up a whole seating area, she then toss it at Swamp Thing! Busy summoning forth a wall of roots, he didn't see the rows of seats before it slam into him! Breaking through his wall of roots, the soldiers then went back to shooting him!

Cheetah running around, leaping from soldiers from soldiers, kicking and knocking soldiers down onto the ground! About to knock down another soldier, Solomon Grundy grab her by the leg and slam her into the ground!

Blocking with her shield, Captain Cold couldn't put her on ice! Rushing forward, she slap his gun out of the way and then grab Cold via his throat! Leaping into the air, she dangle him about a hundred feet from the ground!

Running lightning fast, a blast of magic lightning stop Reverse Flash and sent him flying through the air!

"Oh this is getting worse by the minute," I say, watching as Ivy duck behind one of the support! Covering her head and dropping to the ground, soldiers then open fire on her, wood splitters flying all over her! "Yeah. By the minute."

Clapping and keeping my hands together, I then spin around, the wind from the barrier following after. Aiming it toward the Regimes and soldiers, I knock all of them around! While Raven and Wonder Woman struggle to stay in the air, Grundy and Black Adam slam into the wall, breaking right through them! The soldiers themselves find themselves rolling all over, a few even flying higher than the ladies. Landing with a very loud thud, I jog over to the Insurgents.

"Hey," I say, dropping to my knees and waving at all of them. "How's life everyone? Okay? Fine? Dandy? Swell, awesome! Glad we got that out of the way! Now come on! Lets run for our lives!"

Before any of them could say anything, I punch the ground as hard as I could and open up a massive portal, everyone falling right into it! Closing it the second I couldn't see Kara's hairs, I then turn to face Superman and his army.

"Hello Flyboy," I say, cracking my knuckles. "You ready for a major butt kicking?"


	47. Chapter 46: The Insurgency

**Chapter 46: The Insurgency**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much.**

_Dr. Crane:_  
Ducking my head as the portal open and the Insurgents all drop in, I grab Mrs. West by her arms and move her away.

"I would advise staying out of the way Mrs. West," I say, guiding her to the furthest wall of the infirmary. "Despite what you may think, some of the people aren't exactly they seem. Your "husband" for example is quite mean."

Leaving her by the wall, I rush over to examine the others.

"I hope you know," I say, examining Mr. Queen's burn marks, "I'm only doing this because the man personally asked me to. I still have forgiven any of you for disrespecting him. Your burn marks don't look too serious. I think I have some burn cream here that should heal this right up."

Leaving for a bit, I open counters after counters until finally finding what I want.

"Here," I say, giving Dinah the cream. "Apply a thin layer to the affected areas."

Leaving the two, I walk over to Mr. Jordan. Moaning as I examine him, I notice a sharp groan when I place my hand on his rib.

"I think you have a few bruise ribs. Judging from where my hand is, I say rib five, six, and maybe even seven. You need to go into the incubator. And you too."

Seeing burn marks on both sides of Barry's head, I move toward to him but stop when he shot out his hands. Slapping it away, I grab his head and analyze the marks.

"These looks serious," I say, thinking back to when I read by signs of electric shock. "You have shortness of breathes, and your pupils aren't responding to my finger. Tell me if you feel anything here."

Tapping my two fingers on his arms, I wait for him to reply.

"This is bad," I say after a few more taps but no replies. "You need to go and rest in one of the incubator now! This is not for debate!"

"Yes it is," Flash finally reply, shoving me away. "I'm fine! I can fight!"

"No you can't," Mrs. West yells, walking up to us. "You need to rest! Listen to Scarecrow!"

"Dr. Crane," I scream, "Not Scarecrow! Dr. Crane! And as the doctor of this base, I say both you and Mr. Hal Jordan need to rest in the incubator! You're both too wounded to fight! As for the rest of you, you all need to suit up!"

Reaching into my pockets, I pull out the excellneno suits.

"Even with the added helps, I doubt the man can handle everything you people just dump on him!"

_The Man:  
_Grabbing a soldier by his collar, I punch and sent him flying back! Sensing another soldier from behind, I elbow and knock him to the ground! Grabbing his gun, I blindfire while backing away.

The last of the rounds hitting Superman in his chest, I toss the gun and run for cover. Ducking behind a nearby cannon, I peek over for a bit before seeing Snart run up and slam his back against the same cannon.

"This is bad," he say, lending his head back. "No, this is insane! Superman must have every soldiers in the world in here! There's way too many for us to handle! There are literally bullets flying everywhere!"

An explosion happening beside us, we cover our heads as bits of rocks hit us. Peeking back over the cannon, I saw more soldiers rush in, each armed with a rocket launcher.

"Apparently, there's also a few rockets flying around," I add, falling back down. As I did, Thawne join us, sliding into cover like a baseball player.

"There's too many," he screams, crawling around. "I'm not sure how much longer we can fight!"

"We have to," I reply, brushing some more dust off my jacket.

"Why," Snart asks, peeking over for a quick second to freeze some soldiers. Freezing their feet to the ground, he then switch over to the "burst" feature I installed on his cold gun. Shooting off a small but powerful burst of wind, he shatter the ice and sent the soldiers flying back!

"Watch out," I scream, pulling Snart down in time to dodge a yellow beam from Superman. "Incoming!"

Grabbing the two, I toss them far and then roll away myself. The cannon glowing yellow now, shot up into the air before slamming back down into the ground. Dodging out of the way of a flying wheel, I got hit by a yellow beam! Skidding across the ground, I drop to a knee.

"Where is she," Superman screams, summoning a giant, fierce-looking monster, its yellow shadow looming over me. "What did you do? What was that blue circle from before! Who are you!"

"Easy there Flyboy," I reply, pulling out from thin air my hidden swords. Blades slimmer than paper, lighter than a feather, and sharp enough to cut a week into two, I twirl them around. "One question at a time. Not that I'll answer them."

Shooting out his ring, the yellow monster lunge forward, its roar shaking the whole building!

Slamming its fist into the ground and making a crater, I jump over and onto its arm. Running up toward the head, I pull back my twin swords.

_Supergirl:  
_Dr. Crane shoving the disc into my chest, he wave at the rest while running to the door._  
_

"Mrs. West," he screams, pointing at her. "Stay here! I'm be right back! The rest of you, come on! I don't want the only thing you arrive to is a bunch of dead bodies with regimes standing over them!"

"You guys," Green Arrow repeats, running behind him but stopping. "You're not coming with us?"

"Again," Dr. Crane reply, "I'm a doctor, not a fighter. Maybe three months ago I was, but not anymore. Now, I'm just a doctor trying to get some much needed reinforcements!"

Pulling out a teleporter, he place it on the ground and prepare it.

"Prepare yourself. From what I seen, things are bad. Really bad. Your base is filled to the brim with soldiers and Regime."

"Awesome," Firestorm answers, their hands blazing with fire. "All we're missing now are some betas."

"Don't gafe us amingo," Blue Beetle yells, both his hands turning into cannons. "Knowing Superman, they're coming."

The portal opening, I push my way through.

"Well if they coming," I say, "Then so are we."

_Sunglasses:  
_Lurching forward, I slice the monster's head right off. The head falling a few feet, it disappear seconds later, alongside its body.

Landing on my knee, I spin around to face Superman. However, as I was spinning around, Superman grab me by my shirt collar and punch me across the face! Once I look away, he then toss like into a wall! Not wasting a second, Superman ram me further into the wall, grabbing me by my shirt collar again and punching me over and over again. After about the fifth sucker punch, he raise my head and turn his eyes red.

Firing two, bright-red, burning beams, I block them with my overlapping hands. Struggling to fry me, he increase the beams' power, the glow turning me redder than a lobster. My hands now smoking, I surprise Superman with a headbutt. Stunning and knocking him away, he let me go and I drop to the ground.

Landing on my feet, I look around at the others as they struggle to keep the fight up. Whipping a vine all around, Ivy and Cold manage to knock a few soldiers down but stop when Raven and Grundy rush them. Swamp Thing had his back to the wall when soldiers with flamethrower enter the fight. Even Cheetah and Reverse were running on fumes, having to stop completely to catch their breaths.

Wanting to help them, I stop when Superman stomp onto the ground in front me. Firing both a yellow ring beam and some eyes lasers, I prepare to block them. However, before they could hit me, someone grab me by the shoulders and pull me into the air.

"Hold on," Kara screams, bringing me a few dozen feet into the air.

"Yeah I'm not the one holding someone," I reply, watching from above as the Insurgents rush in from a portal. Jumping right into battle, Green Arrow firing off arrows at some soldiers. Exploding a few seconds later, the soldiers drop to the ground.

"Hey," I yell from high in the sky. "Some of you needs to go and help the others! They're screw if you don't!"

Pointing at Cold, Ivy, and the rest, the other nod their heads.

"Hey Kara," I say, looking at her. "You can put me down now."


	48. Chapter 47: Reinforcements

**Chapter 47: Reinforcement**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much.**

_Black Canary:  
_Jumping in between Poison Ivy and Solomon Grundy as he raise his arms, the suit's sonic shield shot in, blocking Grundy's slam. Screaming and covering his ears, he back away.

"Your welcome," I say, looking back at Ivy as she drop to her knees, panting. Looking at me, she wave her hand around for a bit. After awhile, her suits starts changing, what look like a vine coming out from the sleeve.

"Excell-something fiber suit," I ask, bringing up my fists.

"Courtesy of Sunglasses," Poison Ivy reply, getting up with a now thorns-covered vine. Snapping it against the ground, we watch as Grundy stomp his way toward us.

_Captain Cold:  
_Blasting a soldier his chest, I swing all around and freeze some more. Seeing one about to sneak up from behind me, I prepare to fire, but before I could, an arrow to the chest stop and knock him down.

Rolling into the fight, Green Arrow rapid-fire a bunch of arrows, hitting soldiers all over.

"I don't need your help," I scream, turning around and freezing a soldier just as he aim his gun at "Robin Hood". Turning a dial on the side of my new cold gun, I aim it at some more incoming soldiers. About to fire, I stop when I heard a familiar phrase.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zin-"

Changing target, I fire off an ice bomb and freeze the evil bird lady. Dropping like a giant rock onto the ground, I turn the dial again.

"Like I said, I don't need your help!"

"You may want to rethink that," Green Arrow says, backing away. Nudging toward the frozen bird, the ice starts glowing black! It wasn't even a full 30 seconds before it shatter, ice flying everywhere and Raven rocketing into the air.

_Kara:  
_"Head up," the man screams, blocking a yellow beam from Kal! Shooting out his hands, he made another sort of wind shield! "Double head-up!"

Looking to my left, Wonder Woman ram into the shield, forcing the two of us back. Despite how hard she hit, the man manage to keep the shield up! Nevertheless, she ram the shield into a wall!

"Trap between a hard place and a crazy woman," the man says, "Not to mention your cousin shooting at us from below! You handle crazy, I deal with Super!"

"Fine," I reply, blasting Wonder Woman and knocking her back. Letting go of the man, he roll onto the ground and tackles Kal-El!

"You're siding with a fool," Wonder Woman says, lowering her shield. "A moron! A threat! That man is nothing but a danger!"

"You're one to talk," I reply, "Or did you forget stabbing Harleen?"

"She too is a danger! The whole Insurgency is nothing but a group of dangerous individuals! It is our job to protect the people from them! You choosing to join them makes you one!"

"I'm glad to be one," I say, launching forward and hitting Wonder Woman. Blocking with her shield, she stumble back but didn't fall! Flying back, she spin around and hit me with the shield!

Falling a little, I regain my footing and use my frost breath on Wonder Woman's shield. Encasing it in ice, the added weight made Wonder Woman unbalance and vulnerable. Punching it as hard as I could, right through the ice, the shield broke in two!

_Superman:  
_Concreting all the fear into my ring, I shot out my arm and fire. A thick yellow beam heading right for the man, he duck under it, charging toward me with his arms pull back! Reaching me in seconds, the man starts punching me all over.

Striking me in the head first, he then move to my chest and arms, hitting with only two fingers. Screaming as I try to punch him but the man jumping out of the way and hitting my arm over and over, my arm drop to my side. Now limping, I couldn't pull it back up.

"Funny thing about earthlings and kryptonians," the man starts, hitting me in the other arms and making it go limp too. "We all apparently have the same pressure points. For kryptonians, you just have to hit a little harder."

Rushing toward me once more, I took a deep breath and breathe. Rolling away, I took the opening to summon a second monster, similar to the first! Once fully form, it roars and stomps forward!

Making a circle with his arms, the man pull back his arms before flinging them forward, a massive fireball appearing out of nowhere and hitting my monster dead on! Destroying the monster instantly, I lower my head as the smokes rush toward me.

_The Man:  
_Blind and disorient by the smokes, I drop to the ground and run toward Superman. Pulling back my arm for a hard straight punch, something wrap itself around my arm and stop me! Pulling me back, I look up and saw Batman glide into the base, betas follow after him.

"Oh come on," I say, the betas wasting no time as they fire their own grapples and pull, Trapping me, Batman leap into the air and toss at me a handful of pellets. Not wanting to see what kind they were, I wrap my hand around one of the grapple and pull.

Exploding into bits, I grab the beta's falling head with my one free hand and chuck it at Batman. Hitting and stunning him, I use the moments to pull free and destroy the annoying betas. Free now, and Batman back on his feet, we charge toward each other. Entering a fist fight, we punch, kick, counter, block, and parry all over.

_Dr. Crane:  
_"Batman is here," One Earth screams on the phone. "And so are the betas! They're all rushing into the base!"

"That base is overfilling with enemies," Mrs. West says, standing over Barry while he is healing in the incubator. "Can it get any worst?"

"Yes," Evil Sonic answers, "Yes it can! Manbat and Cyborg have just enter the base now! At this rate, everyone in the base will be bumping elbows with one another!"

A beeping drawing my attention, I pull it out and look on my screen. On it show Manbat and Cyborg flying in, firing at only God know who.

"This is getting too much," I say, swiping the footage away. "Guys! Come on! Can you get through to the man? We have to tell him to get out of there."

The sound of them typing louder than their actual voice, Jrarulez reply first.

"We're trying! We really but but there's no reply! I tried calling and FanQuiet even tried texting him but nothing! And Dallas Hatfield can't seem to get through any of the others either! It's like there's something blocking us!"

"Blocking," I reply, trying to call the man myself but getting a recorded message instead.

"Hey whoever this is, I'm busy doing something. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. By the way, talk slowly because people always talk too fast when leaving messages and I can't understand a single word. Thanks you."

"What are you going to do," Mrs. Allen asks.

Ending the call, I try calling again.

"Come on! Come on! Pick up! Pick up!"

_Firestorm:  
_"Watch out," Blue Beetle yells, just before Manbat ram into the two of us. Falling back, we fire from our hands and sturdy ourselves. Manbat flying to our level begin throwing up some sort of gross, disgusting brown goo at us! Flying all over and evading the goo, we eventually gain enough of an opening to haul our own attack!

A fireball hitting Manbat, we knock him down a few levels. However, before we could celebrate, a blast from somewhere sent us rolling away.

_Blue Beetle:  
_"Firestorm," I scream, shooting a bunch of soldiers and knocking them down. Watching them spin out of control before hitting a wall, I look around for the shooter. Seeing Cyborg on the ground, his arm cannon gathering power, I aim my own arm cannons at him. On the verge of shooting, I stop when I saw Hawkgirl rocket toward me, mace pull back.

Switching from arm cannons to shield, I block the attack.

"I have a score to settle with you," Hawkgirl growl, pushing on the shield, practically throwing her weight onto it! Pushing back, I shoot out one of my appendage.

"Remember last time," I say, pulling the appendage back and launching it toward Hawkgirl! About to hit her, she block with the handle of her mace and then kick me back!

"Yeah I do remember," Hawkgirl reply, "Before, I didn't have Cyborg with me."

"Cyborg," I repeat, thinking back to him and his arm cannon gathering power. Looking back down, I saw a blue beam heading toward me!


	49. Chapter 48: Enough

**Chapter 48: Enough**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much.**

_Kara:  
_Flying straight for her, I punch Hawkgirl out of the way and rush to catch Blue Beetle. Grabbing him in time, I duck out of the way as Cyborg fire another blast! Firing my own attack, laser from my eyes, I hit his arm cannon and stop it.

"Blue Beetle," I yell, shaking him. "Come on! Wake up! This is a bad time for a nap!"

"Yes it is" he reply in between groans. "But then again, I wasn't napping. I was just blasted with an arm cannon!"

"I think that may be the most painless part out of all of this this," I reply, looking all over the base at the soldiers and regimes. All over, there were soldiers and regimes cornering my friends, pushing their back further and further into the wall. Even the man himself is trouble. Kal recovering from whatever the man did to him, jump back into the fight. With Batman in front and Kal behind him, betas surround from his sides.

The betas shooting out their grapples again, they hit the man in his legs and arms, piercing them. Screaming as they pull, they trap and paralyze him. Batman then rushing in, slam what look like a bomb on his chest.

"Watch out," I scream, watching with Blue Beetle as the bomb went off, the blast destroying the surrounding betas and knocking Batman a few feet back.

"Ni hablar," Blue Beetle says, his eyes stuck on where the man was standing, now nothing more than smokes. The blast didn't just destroyed the betas and knock Batman down but it also made the whole base shake and force a lot of people to cover their ears. Kal flying to Batman, grab him by the cape and pull him away just as the smokes turn green?

The glow hitting me, I start feeling weak, struggling to stay in the air with Blue Beetle in my arms.

"Kryptonite," Blue Beetle screams, switching places with me. Grabbing and carrying me, he drop me in one of the seating stand. Once down, we look back at the green smokes. "There was kryptonite in that bomb! Why! Why would Superman used kryptonite! Why would he use the one thing that make him weaker!"

"Because it doesn't make him weaker," I reply, pointing at Kal as he drop Batman a few feet from the smokes. Despite the glow hitting him, Kal didn't look weaker. He stay upright, the yellow ring in his hand glowing brighter.

"The yellow lantern ring," I say, "It must be protecting him from the kryptonite. That's why he used it. He must think the man is kryptonian."

"That can't be. The only kryptonians are you and him. Unless the man is another survivor. Is he?"

"I-I don't know! I don't know! I don't think so but I don't know anything about him! He could be one but I just don't know!"

The smokes from the bomb expanding toward us, Blue Beetle jump ahead while I jump back. Noticing how I was starting to stand by myself, Blue Beetle turn his hands into cannons.

"You feeling better," he asks.

"It must be the suit," I reply, examining the suits Dr. Crane gave me. "Each of our suits come equipped with special features. My must have some sort of kryptonite resistance."

"Seriamente? Aw man, why didn't I get one?"

Feeling stronger than before, I grab Blue Beetle and pull him behind me. Using myself as a shield, I block an onslaught of attacks from oncoming soldiers, all of them firing whatever weapons they had. The bullets bouncing off of me, I use my frost breath to freeze the soldiers, trapping them in ice. While the mist is clearing, I saw something heading toward me and cross my arms.

The thing begin a batarang exploding once it hit me. Standing my ground, I wave the smokes around and look to see Batman landing in front of me. Not even bother to say anything, I rush forward to try and hit him.

Sidestepping out of the way, I swing my arm before trying a hard right hook. Dodging both of those, Batman did a leg sweep and try to knock me off my feet. Flying into the air to catch myself, I turn around and ram into Batman, pushing him right into a wall.

"What," I yell, pinning him with one and pulling back the other. "No more kryptonian bombs?"

Not saying anything, something muddy and gooey encase my hand and stop me from punching Batman. Looking behind, I saw "Clayface", his arms stretch and pulling back my. The "clay" spreading all over my hand and traveling up my arm, I thought fast and toss Batman through Clayface. Clayface splattering and Batman rolling away, I shake the mud off and walk toward Batman. About to grab his cape, a yellow wall appearing in front of me stop me. Looking up, I saw Kal and his ring.

"Give it up Kara," he says, the wall disappearing and Kal landing in front of me. "We killed him. He's dead. You're free now!"

"Free," I reply, swinging my fist but Kal putting up a shield to block me. Stumbling back, I stomp my foot into the ground and steady myself. "He's not the one that kept me locked up in a cell for three months! He's the one that free me!"

"Freed and turned you into a criminal," Kal screams back. "Look who you're fighting with! Captain Cold, a murderous bank robber! Poison Ivy, an insane environmental terrorist! Those people sided with Brainiac during his invasion! It's all because of him! All because of that man! He turned you into a criminal! No one does that to my family! No one! He needed to die!"

"The only one that need to die is you," I reply, shooting laser and destroying the shield! Once down, I brought my hands together to try and hit Kal! Grabbing my hands before they could hit, I change plan and fire my laser once more.

Screaming and letting go, I punch Kal over and over in his hip, making him bend over a little. Once bend over, I then punch him across the face. Going for another hard punch, he brought up his arm and block my swing. Uppercutting me, he knock me back a few feet away.

"Don't do this Kara," Kal says, "We did this once and it didn't end well. And this time, you're alone. Look around. Everyone else is too busy fighting my soldiers and regimes. Batman is under my control and the man is no more. Please, just give up Kara. You can't win this and I don't want to fight you anymore."

"It's too late for that," I reply, flying into the air. Flying only a few feet away, I turn around and rocket toward Kal, my arms stretch out. Hitting Kal right in his stomach, I wrap my arms around him and try to slam him into the wall, but begin too strong, he spin around and toss me tot he ground.

Getting up, I prepare to rush Kal but he shot out his ring and summon a cage around me, the bar starting on top and spreading out, slamming into the ground.

"Enough Kara," he screams. "Enough! That! Is! Enough!"


	50. Chapter 49: Hacked Attacks

**Chapter 49: Hacked Attack**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you very much**

_Kara:  
_Punching the yellow bars, trying my hardest to get out, I look at Kal-El through the cage. The glow on his ring staying strong, I look around for anyway to escape. While looking, I stop when I heard someone screams.

Turning to Kal-El, I saw a bunch of betas rushing and grabbing him.

"Let me go," he screams, dropping to his knees as more and more pile onto him, weighting him down. Now cover in betas, the cage around me disappear. Free now, I leap into the air and look around.

"What in the world," I say, watching as the betas starts attacking the One Earth soldiers and regimes.

"What's going on," Wonder Woman screams, betas jumping into the air and grabbing her feet. Like Kal-El, they weight her down and force her back onto the ground. Once back down, they then leap onto her, one after the next.

"The betas are attacking us," warn a soldier, backing away as betas walk toward him and his squad. "Shoot them! Shoot them all!"

Noticing how the betas' eyes have change colors, from red to green, I look around to find the one possible person capability of hacking them.

_The Man:_  
"That's for my jacket," I say, watching as the betas latch onto Batman's arms, similar to when they latched onto my. Pulling and trapping him, a beta then uppercut him, knocking him into the air.

Examining the burnt marks on my jacket, I stop and brought up my phone.

"The transmitter you sent is working brilliantly," FanQuiet says, "The betas in the base are now on our side! They're fighting the regimes and One Earth soldiers!"

"But not for much longer," Jararulez interrupts, "Both Superman and Cyborg are trying to regain controls! Evil Sonic, Earth, and I are all blocking them out but we're not sure how much longer we can! They're trying change the frequency!"

"Do what you can," I say, waving the kryptonite-laced smokes away. "I gotten go. See you later."

Ending the call, I pull out my twin blades and run out.

"Kara," I scream, waving as soon as I saw her.

"You," she screams back, landing in front of me. "Did you do it? Did you have something to do with the betas switching side?"

"Not me alone," I reply, watching as lasers shot out from the pile of betas that cover Superman. Bursting out from the pile, betas' head in his hand, he slam them together and flatten them. Grabbing at two more, he toss them far and wide.

"You," he screams, his eyes turning bright-red. "Impossible! No kryptonian could have survive that bomb! You're suppose to be dead!"

"Yeah, well, sorry I ain't. Oh and, for the record flyboy, I'm not a kryptonian. Just want to put that out there."

Fuel by my "survival", Superman quickly destroy the betas around him. Either tearing them apart, melting them with his laser, or summoning something with his ring, the betas that were attacking him were soon nothing but tiny bits of scrap metals.

"Get the others and leave," I say, grabbing Kara's hand and pulling her behind me. "Grab Oliver and Harleen and Snart and everyone else and use the teleporter to get back to the base. The betas and I will hold off everyone else."

"I'm not leaving you," Kara says, walking to my side but stopping when I shot out my arm.

"You're not leaving me," I say, pushing Kara back. "As soon as all of you are together and through that portal, I follow. I promise. Just go."

Looking Kara right in her eyes, she eventually nod her head and went to get the others.

Watching as she fly away, I turn to face Superman. Standing no more than a ten feet from me, we stay where we are, staring at each others.

"Who are you," Superman asks, panting. "Where did you come from? What are your plans with Kara?"

"Well for one," I start, "My "plans" for Kara mainly revolve around making sure she doesn't become a mind-controlled zombie. You know, kind of like your old buddy, Batman. As for your first two questions, I can't really answer those. Those, uh, are kind of personal question."

"Yeah well, whatever the answers are, know that I will find them out eventually and I will use them to hunt you down! You can't hide from my forever!"

"Not forever. Just until we get a certain list of "choices" done."

Done talking, Superman fire his ring before rocketing toward me. Blocking and redirecting the yellow beam, I charge toward him. The two of us clashing against each others, we bash our heads.

"I will kill you," Superman screams, pushing me back.

"Screw you douchebag," I scream back, pulling him forward.

_Supergirl:_  
"Harleen," I say, landing behind her and Catwoman, the two of them behind a lines of betas marching toward some retreating One Earth soldiers.

"Blondie," Harleen yells, jumping into the air. "Hey! What's up!"

"We're retreating," I reply, reaching and grabbing their wrists. Flying into the air, I search for the best place to drop the two. Seeing a clearing not too far away, behind a line of green-eyes betas, I drop them there and went to grab the others. Flying fast, I pick up Green Arrow, Black Canary, Swamp Thing, Poison Ivy, and everyone else. Dropping them in the clearing, I then look to see if the man was okay. While looking however, lighting from out of nowhere hit me. Screaming and falling to the ground, I look up.

"I never should have rescued you," Black Adams says, his hands crackling with power. "I should have left you in the phantom zone."

"Too late for that now," Green Arrow reply, firing arrows at Black Adam. Despite blocking the arrows, Black Adams couldn't block Black Canary's shriek. Shooting him back a few feet, I jump into the air and ram into Black Adam.

Pushing him further back, I then punch him right across the face. Spinning around, he punch me back.

_Sunglasses Guy:_  
"No Kara," I say, watching as she left the group to fight Black Adam. "We need to be getting out of here! Not fighting til the death!"

While watching Kara give Adams the old "one two", I stop when I sense Superman coming in from behind me. Turning around and jumping into the air, I dodge Superman as he rocket by.

Landing on a knee, I pull from a pocket a sticky bomb and toss it at Superman's back. The bomb exploding and knocking Superman back, I look back at Kara.

Flying through strings of lightnings, she grab Adam by the neck collar and push him down. Like a meteoroid, she slam him into the ground, dusts erupting from the crater.

_Kara:_  
Standing above Black Adam's knock out body, I turn around prepare to hit the person who grab my wrist. Stopping when I saw a pair of sunglasses, I lower my hand.

"Time to go," the man says, pulling me away."As much as I hate running from a fight, I hate begin surrounded and beaten by enemies more. Hey! Hello everyone! How's life? Don't answer! I don't care! Shut up!"

Tossing a teleporter and a portal open up, he grab Reverse Flash and Cheetah and toss them through.

"For the record, that is an invitation. To jump through the portal before some certain powerful "individual" wake up. Take it!"

Not wasting a second, the rest of team jump right into the portal, vanishing one by one.

_The Man:_  
Kara begin the last to jump through, I look around at Harleen's base.

Scatter all over, basically covering every inch of the floor are knocked out soldiers, destroy betas bits, and bullets casings. The walls are litters with holes, either from bullets or from having someone slam into them. Everything that was in the base: the props, the seating areas, even the supports themselves. All of them were already destroyed or were about to fall. While still looking around, surveying the scene, I saw Superman slowly get up, his back smoking.

"Okay yeah," I say, shrugging my shoulders and waving my hands. "I'll admit it. This, this right here. This is actually kind of all my fault."


	51. Chapter 50: Friend?

**Chapter 50: Friend?**

**A/N Enjoy and Please Leave a Review. Thanks you for reading.**

_Sunglasses:_  
Walking into a very crowded infirmary, I shove and elbow my way through everyone.

"Okay," I start, pushing Queenie out of the way. "Beat it! Move it! Out of the way! Not my fault! Get out my way Hothead! I need to build a bigger infirmary! Or maybe from now just teleport into a bigger room."

Shoving Harleen out of the way, I finally made my way to the exit. Clapping and shutting everyone up, I look around to try and find Swamp Thing.

"Okay," I say again, "I have a few "deals" to get out of the way. Swampy, you're first. Meet in the battleground. I'll have the portal ready. The rest of y'all, just do something."

Shooting a quick wave, I turn around and left.

_Kara:_  
Swamp Thing, a giant man who look like he is made out of woods and plants, follow after the man. Running through all of us, we were left alone with nothing to do. A little curious, I squeeze my way to Dr. Crane.

"Hey, what did he mean by "I have a few deals to get out of the way"? What deal? What is he talking about?"

"Look around," Dr. Crane reply, pointing at Cheetah, Reverse Flash, and a few others. "Do you really think they just decided to help you and the Insurgents out of the kindness of their hearts? Heck no. The man had to make a deal with every single one of them. Don't ask me what they were. I honestly don't know. All I know is that he asked me to watch over Flash, Green Lantern, and Mrs. West."

"Speaking of Mrs. West," interrupts Oliver, squeezing to my side. "How are they? Are they okay?"

"We're fine," Iris reply, coming up from behind us. "Shortly after you all left, Scare-Dr. Crane had been teaching me how to properly maintain these incubators. They are not as simple as they look."

"Yeah, they don't look simple," Harleen comments, joining us. "So, I'm heading to my room. I'll see all you later."

Leaving without any words, I turn back to Iris.

"I never had a chance to ask but what happened to you? How did you get here?"

"Well," Iris starts, taking a breath. "As you can guess, the man kind of just appear out of nowhere to save it. It was shortly after a bunch of One Earth vans and soldiers arrived at my house, armed with weapons."

Closing her eyes, the rest of us had to wait for a bit before going on.

"Getting ready to leave, packing everything and anything I thought was useful, I was startled when all of a sudden, the man walked out from my hallway. He said he is an "acquaintance" of my moron husband."

"Moron husband," Oliver repeats, nodding his head. "Yeah, that sound like the man alright."

"Anyway, he then said that if I didn't want to be capture by Superman, I needed to get into the portal right now. A little hesitated at first, I changed my mind when some soldiers broke into my house. Jumping right in, I then find myself here. In this secret base. Where is this?"

"We have no idea," Oliver reply, "We kind of also just jump in."

"The man like his secrets," Dr. Crane interrupts, pushing some buttons on the incubator with Hal in it. "Trust the doctor who been here for three months. He doesn't exactly "spill a whole lot of beans". Mrs. West, could you please reset the monitor on your husband's incubator?"

"Of course," Iris says, walking away.

"Secrets," I thought to myself, looking at the exits. "I'll see you all later."

_Sunglasses:  
_"This will take you back to your swamp," I say, backing away as the teleporter went online and shot up a portal. "Before you go, I just want to thank you for your help. I know I kidnapped you and everything and whatnot, but nevertheless."

Offering him a handshake, Swampy groan for a bit before shaking my hand.

"You are a very strange man," Swampy starts, "But you are also a strong fighter, with powers and skills I've never seen. You took control of the betas and made they fight Superman and his regime army."

"Yeah I know. I was there. Remember?"

"I am impress," Swampy went on, "I would like to offer you a new deal."

"A new deal," I repeat, pulling back my cold, wet, dripping hand. "What is it?"

"I will help you defeat Superman and his One Earth Government. They have tarnish the land and the green for too long now, and must be stop. I fear that alone, I am no match for them, but with your aid and the aid of you friends, I believe we stand a chance.

"For the record," I say, putting up a finger. "I doubt any of them consider me a "friend". Truth be told, I don't really consider any of them friends either. We're more like people with just a common goals and interests."

"I believe the word for that is team."

"No, we're really not that either. Well, whatever we are, I'm happy to accept your new deal. We're short handed and I do owe the "green" a few favors. Keep the suit. Use it to call me or any of the others when there's trouble."

Nodding his head, he step through the portal and vanish, the portal itself disappearing seconds later and the teleporter turning off.

"So Kara," I ask, putting my hands into my pockets. "Got any questions? Comments? Fun facts?"

A little slow at first, she push open the door to the battlefield and enter. As she did, I turn around to face here. Standing a few feet away, we look each other in the eyes.

"So that was the deal," she asks, eyeing the teleporter. "He helps us and then goes home."

"Yeah. I guess I always knew there was a 99.9 percents chance that he'd go back to the swamp instead of staying here, but hey, that's one less mouth to feed. With Iris's house under watch, I think it'd best she stay here. Meaning I have a lot more people to feed."

"And Cheetah and Reverse Flash? What did they wants? Will they be going too?"

"Yeah, unfortunately no. They're staying with us. I can only imagine how this will go with the others."

"Lucky for you, you don't consider any of us "friend" or even "teammate"."

"In my defense, I think I am right. I doubt Barry, Hal, or even Oliver consider me a friend. To them, I am just a weirdo with a pair of sunglasses in a fishing jacket."

"I don't think of you as that. I think of you as more of the man in sunglasses that rescued me from Stryker's Island. The man in sunglasses that once made me and three others invaded WatchTower to destroyed it. The man that once, despite not begin anyone's friend, still came to rescued us. And to Iris."

"You all needed helps. That's it. Pure and simple. It's kind of rule of superhero, help all who need it. Suck because if I remember correctly, we're actually supervillains, not superheroes."

"Maybe we could be both? Both Superheroes and villains?"

"Maybe, but for now, let just stick with begin the bad guy. Okay? Makes it more fun when beating up regimes."

Shooting Kara a quick wave and smile, I then took a few steps toward her. However, before passing her, I lean in and give her a kiss on the cheek.

Screaming and jumping back, I walk out to the door of the battlefield.

"Thanks you for everything for you just said Kara. It means a lot to me. Hopefully, you don't want to kill me yet but I understand if you do. I'll see you later at dinner."

Just before leaving, I look at Kara as she place her on hand on where I kissed her.

"Yeah," I whisper to myself. "She's going to kill me tonight."


	52. Epilogue: Aftershock

**Epilogue: Aftershock**

**A/N To FanQuiet1991, Dallas Hatfield, jrarulez, sonic vs evil, One Earth, zentur, Tmunst, hodges. jaxon, David Ishihara, teharrisonfox and everyone else who read this. When I first started writing, I had no idea people who actually read, left alone, favorites, followers, or even leave review of it. Thank you so much all of you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

_?:_  
Watching as the mysterious man summoned forth a giant rock monster to crush the One Earth tanks and helicopters, I raise my hand over the magic circle and stop the viewing.

"Who is this man," I ask, looking at the other Lords of Order. "Do we know anything about him?"

"No," reply another Lord. "No, we do not. We have used our magic to do an extensive search for this mysterious man but have find nothing on him. It is like as if he appear out from nowhere."

"That should not be possible," another Lord says. Changing the circle to show the man not only fighting but also beating Superman, he look up at us. "A man with this much power, we should know about him."

"But we do not," I reply, "Nor do we know where he is or where he took the others. Supergirl, Flash, Green Arrows, and many more. They are missing and we cannot find them."

"The order of the world is changing once more," one more lord says. "And I sense much destruction and chaos coming. We must stop him before it happen. I think it's time to use our new weapon."

"Agree," the rest of us says, nodding our head. "It is time to bring back Dr. Fate."

_Jason Todd:_  
"Give me a reason," I say, keeping my gun train on Deathstroke. "Just give me a reason to open your head."

"Happy to see you too," Deathstroke reply, his arms crossed. Lifting up his black and yellow mask, he uncross his arms and put them up, like as if he is surrender. "Calm down "Boy Wonder". I'm just here to talk. Why else would my guns still be in my holsters?"

"Because I'm a faster draw," I answer. Chuckling instead, Deathstroke recross his arms.

"Any chance you heard about this guy in sunglasses? You know, the one that apparently broke Superman's cousin out of prison?"

A little hesitate to answer at first, I nod my head.

"Yeah, I heard about him. Apparently, beside breaking Supergirl out, he also kidnapped a bunch of old-time bad guys; Reverse Flash, Cheetah, even Captain Cold himself. Why? What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing much. Just figure you and I could try and find him together so we can join him."

"And why on Earth would I do something like that?

"Because I know you hate Superman and his "One Earth" Government more than anything else. You and Bat may not see eye to eye but I know you can't stand to see him under that sad sack's mind control. So what do you say Boy Wonder? Feeling like joining the Insurgency "Boy Wonder"?"

"For the record," I say, lowering my gun. "You got the wrong "Robin". I've never been called Boy Wonder and am I glad. So, any idea on how to find sunglasses man and his band of merry of Insurgents?"

"Kind of," Slade reply, sliding his back back on.

_Lana Lang:_  
Getting out of the car, I look all over at abandoned, Gotham's skyscraper. The buildings were all covered in cracks and were slowly crumbling away. The streets themselves are completely empty, not even a chirping bird to be heard. As I slam the door, the sound of it closing echo throughout.

"Welcome to wonderful Gotham City," Ellen jokes, getting out and closing the door behind her. "Don't blink twice or you'll miss Bruce Wayne swinging through the air."

"Hilarious," I reply, walking a few steps from the car. Turning back, I pull from my pocket the envelope of cash I promised early.

"Here, this is for you. Thank for everything, but I think I can handle the rest. You can go now."

"Thank you," Ellen reply, taking the envelope and putting it in her pocket, "But unfortunately, there been a change in our agreement."

"A change," I reply. Knowing Ellen kept a pistol on her, I prepare to run. "What change exactly?"

"I'm coming with you. To find the Insurgency. Me and this "sunglasses guy" need to have a talk. There's something I need to talk to him about."

"Oh really? Can I ask what it is?"

Smiling, she pull out her pistol.

"Where do I sign up?"

_Superman:_  
Surveying the scene, watching as my One Earth soldiers pick up the remains of the destroyed betas, I look to the ceiling as Sinestro, Wonder Woman, and Black Adams enter through the hole.

"Superman," Sinestro says, the first to land in front of me. "We have scan the surrounding areas but have found no traces of any of the Insurgents."

"And I haven't been able to trace the man's energy signature," Cyborg adds, walking up to my side, a map of the city floating above his arm. "Ever since he used it to escaped with your cousin and the others, there hasn't been a reading of it. I don't think I'll be getting one for awhile."

"We must force them out," Black Adam screams, his fist slamming into his palm. "The mystery man especially! His powers are the most dangerous!"

"He must be capture and kill," Diana says. "Black Adam is right! We must force the Insurgency out from hiding and I believe there is only one way to do that! We must move with our plan to attack the Green Lantern Corp."

"I agree," I reply, wasting no time. "Cyborg, get Batman and prepare the betas flyers. We're going to Oa."


End file.
